Spilled Ink
by NinjaSpoons
Summary: "We cannot present you to the Dark Lord when you have the manners of a hippogryff." Draco's and Eris' task is to tame a certain unruly Weasley but with red lines running everywhere it's hard to know which one not to cross.
1. The Marked Club

**Spilled Ink**

**Discaimer: We don't own anything but the story line and Eris. **

**A/N Updated First Chapter. **

As Ginny stood on the train waving towards her brothers as the train departed the station signalling what she was sure to be another eventful year at Hogwarts. Glancing in the windows in the compartments she half heartedly searched the train for any signs of Dean.

As she turned the corner she found herself knocking into a solid form, looking up she found the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, glaring at her.

"Watch where you're going Weasley." He snarled pushing past her; before she could react he had disappeared into the neighbouring compartment. _Well, some people clearly haven't changed..._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sat alone as the other student boarded the Hogwarts Express. His head resting back against the work interior, a slight smirk playing across his face. The compartment slid open smoothly.<p>

"You're looking very pleased with yourself baby-Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to observe the figure now obscuring the doorway. "Eris," he replied with an incline of his head.

"May I join you?" she questioned, already making her way in.

"Make yourself at home."

He watched as one leg gracefully slid over the other as she sat down, the hem of her dress rising slightly. His eyes then roamed to take in the rest of her immaculate form. "You're looking awfully dressed up for Hogwarts. Trying to impress someone?"

"A lady needs no excuse to look her best," She rested her hand on his thigh and leaned in towards him. At that moment the door slid open again and Blaise Zabini sauntered in followed by the other Slytherin sixth years.

"Malfoy, Miss Rowle, are we interrupting?" the dark haired boy asked, settling into the seat opposite them, "please, continue."

Eris dropped her head to Draco's shoulder, still leaning against him, "just trying to catch a few moments of peace before the chaos of Hogwarts ensures."

The country side was rolling by the windows and conversation between the Slytherins was flowing freely.

"You two seem to have gotten awfully close over the summer," Pansy remarked, eying the hand that still rested on Draco's thigh.

"We had a lot of time together," Draco replied, toying with the end of Eris' hair.

Eris stood abruptly, straightening the hem of her skirt. "I'm going to get some air."

Draco took the hint, "allow me to escort you."

The pair moved to exit, the door shutting softly behind them.

* * *

><p>The two resettled at an empty compartment at the end of the train.<p>

"Let's see then."

"See what?"

"Your commitment to the Cause."

Draco unbuttoned his left shirt cuff and rolled the sleeve up to his elbow.

"Oh, Draco," Eris ran her fingers over the indelible mark on his white forearm, "yours is wider then mine," she rolled up her sleeve to compare, "and slightly longer."

Draco looked at her mark, smooth and seamless on the skin. His was still slightly raised and sore to the touch.

"What does he want you to do?" her tone was straight forward and blunt.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "you mean you don't already know?"

"Of course I do baby-Malfoy, I was merely enquiring if you want to share it, help relieve the stress that's threatening to age you prematurely?

"He wants me to find a way to get the Death Eaters into the school. Convince the Weasley girl to join the Cause before her seventeenth birthday. Oh. And the small task of killing Dumbledore."

"All whilst keeping up with your schoolwork, finishing your N.E.W.T.s and finally winning the Quidditch cup back..." Eris added helpfully. "Snape's been so disappointed in the lack of trophies."

* * *

><p>They made their way back to the compartment with the others just as Zabini reappeared. "Where've you been?" They inquired<p>

"Taking tea with the new potions master."

Eris straightened, "Oh?"

"Professor Slughorn. He taught before Snape."

"Slughorn… Slug. Horn."

Noticing the venom creeping into Eris' voice he grabbed her left hand which was itching towards her wand and held it to him.

"Don't shoot the messenger darling," he whispered to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, Like it? Hate it? Tell us what you think.**

**Peace and Cake! xxx**


	2. Eris Triumphant

Eris stood waiting for Draco with the other Slytherins in the last remaining carriage. He'd stayed behind in the train compartment for a reason she couldn't fathom but now he was holding them all up and making them late. Which was simply inexcusable. The thestral stood closest to her nudged her arm, asking her to stroke him. She absent-mindedly appeased his request all the while growing more and more impatient.

Finally she noticed the white blond of his hair appearing out of the darkness.

"He's here" She indicated to the others and took her place. Draco slipped in with a grateful nod to them for holding the carriage. "Where were you?"

"You'll never guess what happened," The glee evident in his voice.

* * *

><p>They entered The Great Hall still in peals of laughter from before.<p>

"What's so funny?" one of the older Slytherins enquired. Draco proceeded to retell the story of what had happened between him and Potter on the train.

Eris noticed the missing formidable presence of their head of house. "Where's our esteemed potions master."

"Ex-potions master," Zabini reminded her between bites, "and no idea. He'll just be off doing things."

Eris pursed her lips at the mention of Slughorn and turned away, angrily prodding at the asparagus left on her plate.

The door to The Great Hall swung open, Professor Snape entered followed by a bloody Potter. Lingering evidence of the kick from Draco. The corners of Snape's lips uncharacteristically turned up the slightest of fraction at the corners, subtly smirking at them for the previous events. With slight nod of his head to them he made his way to the top table. Eris turned back towards Draco, nudging him softly in the ribs. She leaned in to his ear to whisper in an intimate gesture. "You focus on the first task, I'll get the girl."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Severus pushed open the door to his private rooms only to be greeted by the sight of two long, legs delicately crossed over each other, as they rested on his desk. He trailed his eye up from her heels to the garter housing an ebony wand. His eyes snapped up to meet the sapphire ones.<p>

"Hello Eris"

Without warning she had closed the distance between them, raised her arms to his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Her legs entangled themselves around his waist as he walked them back to his desk; trapping her body between him and the hard oak, he began to undress her. First he took off her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head then threw it to the floor. He kissed a line from her lips to the little hollow between her breasts, which he squeezed. He unhooked her black lace bra and she ripped it off and threw it across the room. He pinched her nipples one at a time, and then licked circles around the little hard nubs with his tongue. His hands slipped down from her breasts to her tiny waist, and then to her womanly hips which he grabbed and pulled towards him, pressing their bodies even closer together.

"A little excited or just happy to see me?" he asked, He bent and kissed her lips, which were red and puffy with lust. He bit her bottom lip so hard it hurt. She slowly began unbuttoning her teacher's shirt and slipped it over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

She moaned as she ran her hands over his perfect chest and stomach, she ran her fingernails over his trousers, sending shivers through his desire-driven body, she teased the zip down and slipped them off his hips. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body onto his. Their skin stuck together with their mixed lust and heat radiated from both of their bodies. She watched him bite his lip and pretend it didn't feel good.

"I missed you."

"And I missed you Mon amour"

* * *

><p>Draco waited outside the common room entrance for Eris. The cold from the stones seeping through the thin material of his shirt, chilling him. The silence that surrounded him was shattered by the clipping of her heals on stone. Eris turned around the corner and smiled.<p>

"Ready?" he inquired?  
>"Always," She said, taking his arm.<p>

He held open the entrance as she swept in.

Only a handful of students remained in the main room at this late hour. She pressed a feather light kiss against his cheek and headed off downstairs towards the girls dormitory. Leaving him there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN As you may have noticed, the story follows the same time frame as HBP but told from the slytherin point of view and a few minor changes. Reviews are always welcome :D**

**Peace and Cake **

**NS xxx**


	3. The Weasley Girl

"We could tie her up and lock her in a chest like Crouch did?" Theo, Draco and Blaise were working out how best to entrap the Weaselette as per Draco's instructions.

"We could stun her," Draco suggested.

"All we really need is some chocolate and a net."

It was at that point Eris joined the table and started buttering some toast. Catching the tail end of the boys' conversation she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Please tell me you're not talking about the Weasley girl?"

"Why? We need to capture her somehow." Draco was bewildered at the problem.

"The Dark Lord said he wants her ready, not captured like a prisoner."

"What the difference?" Blaise asked with a confused look on his face.

"He wants her to take the mark, idiot." Resisting the urge to smack him upside the head she carried on with her breakfast. Eyes darting between the Gryffindor table and that on which the teachers sit.

"You look an awful lot like Bella when you do that…" this time she did hit him. Moments of silence followed as they focused on breakfast.

"Why does he want her?" Eris threw down her knife in defeat and raised an eyebrow at them. It was as the three boys looked to her for an answer she realised she didn't have one.

"Look you just leave the girl to me; you just focus on winning the Quidditch cup back."

* * *

><p>Ginny was hurrying along the corridor, realising she was already late for her first charms lesson. It as she was turning around the corner up the staircase to the charms corridor she heard a definite ripping noise followed by the contents of her bag hitting the floor. Thick black ink spread slowly over the parchment and books. She cursed under her breath as she hurried to pick everything up. She'd almost finished when she noticed her potions book being held out to her. She took it from the carefully manicured hand and with a muttered, "thanks," she placed it back inside her now fixed bag and looked up towards whoever had helped her. The first thing she noticed was the Slytherin green tie over the black Hogwarts polo shirt favoured by the older Slytherins. Then recognition hit her. Eris Rowle. Eris Rowle… was <em>helping <em>her… Despite the oddness of the situation Ginny thanked her again before hurrying on to charms.

* * *

><p>After dinner Ginny was entering the Library, feeling oddly like Hermione. But she needed an empty space to finish the potions essay she'd forgotten over the summer and expected the library to be relatively free it being the first day back. Looking around she realised she wasn't the only one who'd had trouble remembering their workload over the holiday. The Library was practically full with students finishing essays. The only free space was across from a mass of black hair. Normally she would have avoided the Slytherin and found somewhere else to work but after the events from earlier Ginny felt less apprehensive and thought it wouldn't be too bad if she just sat down and finished the last few inches on Belladonna and its uses.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Ginny indicated to the empty seat opposite Rowle. She was half shocked to be greeted with a slight smile and the nod of her head. Ginny took this to mean no and sat down, taking out her parchment.

After a while of fruitless searching Ginny had all but admitted defeat on finding evidence for her last point when she heard a voice start speaking to her.

"If you're looking for symptoms of Belladonna poisoning affecting sight then you're most likely to find it in "Magical and Non-Magical Plants", third bookcase on the top shelf. However it's a lot simpler if I just tell you that the only important symptoms are dilated pupils, blurred vision, sensitivity to light and in extreme cases, hallucinations."

Ginny hurriedly scribbled down the information being offered to her. Relieved she didn't have to scramble around to find another book. "Thank you…. Again." With only a slight tremble she reached out her hand, "Ginny Weasley."

Rowle took her hand and shook it. "Eris Kate Rowle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN not much to say except Reviews are always welcome**

**peace and cake xx**


	4. Severus' Helping Hand

Ginny was sitting in Gryffindor tower surrounded by people, working on her late transfiguration homework and wondering whether she dared ask Hermione for help and risk the lecture. Dean was sitting opposite her trying to distract her and she was sad to realise it was working. But she really did need to finish this homework or face another detention; she'd already managed to accumulate one this term… Perhaps it was worth asking Hermione after all.

"Hermione, what do you know about vanishing spells?"

…

As Hermione lectured her about the correct uses of the vanishing spell, Ginny realised she made the question too vague and was now having to sit though an endless tirade of regurgitated information mixed in with several long comments about getting distracted, being too focused on anything other then her O.W.L.s and how she shouldn't be handing in work late, especially not this early on in the year. Ginny's mind wandered off somewhere around the origins of the spell and realised she actually preferred studying with the Slytherin. At least Rowel gave her quick concise answers and didn't lecture her on how late it was.

* * *

><p>"Wait...Is Blaise winning?"<p>

Eris looked up from her potions book and studied the chess board in front of her. "On pieces taken, yes. On overall strategy? No." She commented moving her knight forward. The scene was a typical one for the common room, an uninterested Eris reading some textbook while playing a determined Blaise in yet another chess match he was sure to lose," Tracey tells me there is a Slug Club dinner on Saturday."

Noticing his opponent had final decided to pay attention to the board, Blaise attempted to step up his game. "Yeah, and the Weasley girl is sure to be there," exchanging looks the pair continued the match, "I suppose you want me to turn on the old Zabini charm and dazzle the poor girl into taking the mark."

"Dazzling didn't work well for your farther did it?" Theo added, dodging the pawn which had been thrown at him.

"Play nice boys," Eris tried to contain a smirk at her friend's antics, "but yes Blaise, I think it would be beneficial if you were to "dazzle" her as you so put it." He puffed his chest out at the apparent comment, "however, you are simply to woo her Zabini."

"That means keeping your pants on." Draco chimed in from his place on the sofa.

"You guys are no fun, but I agree. For the greater good and all that jazz."

"I'm sure Grindelwald is turning in his grave." Moving her queen forward Eris smirked. "But it's too late to take it back now. Checkmate Blaise."

Eris rested her head against the edge of the sofa as her boys studied her latest win, "I'm going to get detention." With that all eyes were on her. "The girl has it with Slughorn on Sunday night, I'll be joining her."

"And how exactly are you going to get detention, oh golden one?" Eris hit him round head with her book.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night and Ginny already had her gloves on preparing for a long evening of cauldron scrubbing when the door to the dungeon opened.<p>

She spun around to see Rowel being escorted in by Professor Snape.

"Miss Rowel for you Horace, thank you for covering this for me." He spun to leave and left Rowel standing there. Slughorn merely pointed at the cauldrons and Ginny watched as she started pulling out her own gloves and took her place by the cauldrons.

"Fancy seeing you here Weasley."

"I never expected to see you in detention Rowel."

"Some people don't seem to appreciate my brilliance it seems."

* * *

><p>The girls walked down the corridor away from the potions classroom.<p>

"So you're the reason Zabini seems more toned down this year?"

"Blaise is what I call one of my "long term projects", I'll turn him into a gentleman, even if it kills me."

Upon coming to the fork where the Slytherin would have to turn off, she turned around and eyed the younger girl. "We should study sometime; it would be refreshing to work with someone who isn't trying to copy off me. Besides, I've already done it all anyway so I can help."

* * *

><p>As she laid back against the pillow in the Defence teachers private rooms, Eris turned to look at the figure next to her. "Thank you for getting me detention <em>Sir<em>. "

Severus merely smirked. "So, how is it going?" As he wrapped his arms around her.

"Flawlessly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well isn't Eris being sneaky? Reviews are love.**

**Also, we have a Deviant Art account where we're uploading artwork for this story. The link is on our profile. Go on, take a look. We know you want to. **

**Peace and Cake x**


	5. The Knights of Walpurgis

It was late morning at Gryffindor table, the owl post had already arrived and still Ginny could not locate the dark haired Slytherin across the room. _She'll miss breakfast completely at this rate._ She thought to herself.

"Who you looking for?" Hermione had noticed her constant glances towards the table on the other side of the hall.

"Eris, she promised to proof read my potions essay before I handed it in."

"'Mione could do that for you," Ron interrupted through a mouthful of food. Ginny merely shrugged her shoulders and went back to her breakfast. "I don't like you spending time with that snake. She probably just wants our Quidditch secrets. You know the game against Slytherin's coming up soon."

"Eris doesn't even _play _Quidditch."

"No, but she's dating the ferret who does."

"Eris hasn't as much as mentioned Malfoy. Besides, I wouldn't be stupid enough to discuss tactics with Malfoy if the opportunity arose. It's not up to you who I'm friends with anyway." She stood to leave.

"I'm just looking out for you Gin, it's not like you have the best track record with trusting the right people."

"Ron!" Both Harry and Hermione chimed in shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Look Ginny, I shouldn't have…" It was too late. Ginny had already gathered up her things and walked away. Ron, never knowing when to let things go, followed her out into the entrance hall. "I just don't want you hanging out with a budding Death Eater."

"I suggest you take that back Weasley."

At that moment they crossed paths with Eris and Malfoy sweeping into the Great Hall for breakfast. "I don't know what exactly your mother taught you, but it is _never_ polite to insult a lady."

Ron pulled out his wand, "I think it's time you and your harlot leave. This was a private conversation until you butted in."

Ginny watched as both Eris and Draco drew their wands in response. "Ron, don't be stupid. Just leave it." A black shadow appeared behind Draco and the voice of Professor Snape declared, "10 points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley, for attempting to attack another student."

"Hey! Malfoy's got his wand drawn too!"

"Would you like to explain yourself Mr Malfoy?

"Weasley insulted Eris' character; he called her a "Harlot" sir. I was merely defending her honour."

"Detention for all four of you." McGonagall appeared behind Ginny. "You should all know by now we do not tolerate this sort of behaviour at Hogwarts."

"I assure you I had it under control, Minerva. Mr Weasley will have detention with Filch for answering back to a teacher; the other three will help Madame Pince with the re-cataloguing of the library."

* * *

><p>They were halfway through their task and Eris was trying desperately trying to keep the conversation civil. "I know your families have this whole "hating each other" thing going on," they both glared at her, "but is it really too much to ask for you two to not to swipe at each other constantly?"<p>

"It's not a _thing _it's a feud," they both replied simultaneously.

Eris raised her eyebrow at them both from her perch on the ladder.

"His father tried to kill me!"

"You can't be mad at uncle Lucius, his bow was probably tied too tight that day."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Draco replied with a smirk, passing her the next lot of books.

"You do that. And I'll tell your mother exactly what you and Blaise got up to when you were "visiting" me last summer."

At that moment their banter was interrupted by Professor Snape walking in.

"Madam Pince needs help on the other side of the library. Rowle, you come with me."

Draco offered his hand to help Eris down the ladder. She gave Ginny a slight smile as she followed behind Snape away from them.

"I never know you could be such a gentleman Malfoy."

"Eris is a Lady; I would never treat her any differently. I suppose that's the difference between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, we know how to offer respect when the occasion calls for it. I doubt the oafs in your tower would know anything about that."

They worked in silence for several more moments before Ginny got up the courage to carry on their almost friendly conversation. "How long have you and Eris been together?"

"We've been friends since birth, it was the natural progression."

"I always thought you were with Parkinson." Ginny noticed the barely concealed shudder that ran through him.

"Her and Eris have had some pretty fierce duels over the years, what can I say? I'm obviously worth fighting for."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Eris turned the corner only to find herself trapped between Severus and the bookcases; she inhaled sharply as his lips slid almost non-existently over her right cheek, tickling the sensitive skin there. He dropped his head and kissed her shoulder lightly as he reached down to grasp her wrists pinning her to the book shelf.

"Sev we can't" he pressed his hips against her and she allowing her feel the growing bulge in his pants. "They'll hear us." He smirked as he dropped one hand from her wrists, she watched as it disappeared under the hem of her skirt, his fingers grazing lightly over the skin on her upper thigh.

"Let them hear." She struggled to catch her breath. His chest rumbled with a smooth chuckle when his hand slid even further up her thigh. She could do no more than nod her head, throat dry and constricted as one of his fingers gently trailed a line from her lower abdomen on down. His hair tickled across her skin as he lowered his head down and pressed his lips into her neck.

She eyes flew open as his finger slipped between her legs. His teeth scraped along the skin on her neck and her legs turned to water the instant his teeth sunk into her flesh. After a while his finger withdrew and slid around to cup her arse. He raised his head from her neck and did nothing but simply stare at her, dark brooding eyes stared back at Eris, making her feel as if she was trapped in them.

His mouth crushed down on hers sending her senses exploding in a million different directions at once and she instinctively ground her hips against his. A small grunt of surprise rumbled from his throat and he released her wrists, using only his hips to pin Eris to the wall. "Come to me tonight."

"I can't, I promised Draco I'd spend time with him."

* * *

><p>Later that night Ginny returned to Gryffindor tower. Just outside the portrait hall she caught sight of Ron hurrying down the corridor.<p>

"Hold on a sec Gin."

"Hey Ron. How was detention with Filch? Feel bad for insulting my friends yet?" Ginny was not exactly thrilled to see her brother.

"Burnt a coupla fingers, and not really. I had a point and you know it."

"No, I do not know it Ronald. Goodnight." With that she turned to leave him standing there, wondering just what had gotten into his usually timid little sister.

* * *

><p>That Sunday, Ginny once again found herself in the library in the company of Eris. The duo were currently discussing the use of charms in the subtle art of potion making. As Eris had so lovingly put it.<p>

"So why potions Eris?

"It takes a careful hand, exactness. Perfect timing. It appeals to my organised nature."

Ginny couldn't help but agree with this statement. In the short time she had known Eris she couldn't have failed to notice that the girl was flawlessly organised.

It was surprisingly stuffy in the library. The rain outside signalled the impending winter weather and most of the students had decided to cram inside to finish off work before next Saturdays Hogsmede weekend. Despite this, the girls had still managed to find a spare window seat in the back, mostly secluded from the rest of the library. Ginny had already removed her robe and rolled up her shirt cuffs and was slightly astounded at Eris' ability to remain in long sleeves. Eris extended her arm to dip her nib in the ink pot they were sharing. There was a small black smudge just below Eris shirt cuff so barely imperceptible that Ginny wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been looking.

She looked up swiftly to notice a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at her. "Do I need to oblivate you or can you keep a secret?"

"I can keep a secret." She watched as Eris slowly shifted her shirt cuff up a few more millimetres so fully show the black snakes head against pale skin that could only mean one thing.

Moments of silence passed.

"Gin…." Eris enquired. She was shocked to feel her arm being pulled away towards Ginny and her sleeve rolled up completely as Ginny inspected her arm from every angle. The red haired girl barely noticed as Eris cast a quick notice-me-not charm over them. "In 1946 a group of pureblood wizards, led by the Dark Lord, formed the Knights of Walpurgis. Their aim was to…"

"Shh, I know all that." Eris was slightly astounded by the girls admission, that knowledge was in very few books and even fewer thought to seek it out. But she let the girl continue to stare at the arm where her gaze was fixed. Almost transfixed by it.

"Well do you know that fifty years later our aim is still the same? We still stand for the preservation of Pureblood tradition and we fight to preserve the strength of magic. Everything we do is for The Greater Good."

"Wasn't that Grindewalds mantra?" Ginny finally took her eyes off the mark and looked to Eris.

"He's always been a personal hero of mine." Eris replied, a smile played across her lips as the girls slipped into a discussion. Eris couldn't help but think that this may be easier then she had originally thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Longest chapter so far :) they should keep around this length as the story unfolds, maybe even getting longer.**

**Reviews are love.**

**Peace and cake **

**x**


	6. Silver and Rubies

The rain continued for several days and the girls continued to talk about what had started that day in the library. For the first time in years Ginny felt relief. Relief that she could finally think and share and talk about these things without judgement. In turn she felt she was getting to know Eris better, the gap between them seemed to be constantly growing smaller. It felt like she had known the girl for years. Eris believed in her, made her believe she could do things. Ginny had never been one to give up but before it had been in spite of everybody else, without encouragement from others. Eris made her believe she could do great things.

"Weasley!" Fingers clicked in front of her face. She sharply brought back to reality. "Enjoy your flight of fantasy? Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, sorry. Where were we?" Eris didn't reply just continued the graceful manoeuvre of her wand through air; sure that Ginny was paying attention this time. "Your wand is odd."

Eris spun around, clutching her wand to her chest, "My wand is perfect!"

"I didn't mean it like that; it just doesn't look like other wands. Can I have a look?"

"That's because it's not a normal wand."

"What's so special about it?"

"It's mine." Ginny rolled her eyes at the childishness of the statement. Still she couldn't actually fault the girl…. That wand _was_ hers.

"Can I have a look?"

Eris seemed to think for a second. "Ok Gin, I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Ever the Slytherin, Eris put her hand forward to accept Ginny's wand before proffering her own.

Upon closer inspection the wand was different to the usual ones she saw. Made entirely from one piece of wood and very simple, the only decoration being the simple fleur de lis carved out of the handle. "It's not an Ollivander."

"Well observed. Gregorovitch." A look of confusion spread across Ginny's face. "The German wand-maker..."

Ginny finally realised where she'd heard the name before. "Another Grindelwald connection Eris? "

"Sometimes I just can't help myself." Eris retorted with a smirk. "What's the heart?"

"Unicorn Hair."

"Eurgh, I feel purer just touching it." The girls swapped back, happier with their own wands.

Eris drew out a piece of parchment and placed it between them. "Down to business then Ginevra." She said, indicating to the seat beside her.

"Don't call me that." Eris raised an eyebrow at her before continuing.

"As it stands our agreement holds three clauses, the first being that you accept me as sponsor and mentor during your training, the second being your only escape clause, that if at any point before you're marked you wish to "back out" I will oblivate you of all memories containing me and our work. And lastly, if you tell anyone who doesn't already have the mark about this I will kill you and they will never find your body," she flashed a smirk at a startled Ginny.

Placing a hand on the Ginny's shoulder Eris spoke again, "are you sure Ginny, even if I oblivate you, you're always going to feel what we're going to do inside you, it will never fully leave your mind. Once you're a Deatheater, you're always one."

"I'm sure." Standing up Eris gathered her things.

"Then meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight." With that Eris swept out the room.

* * *

><p>The rain had finally ceased, leaving Eris mildly disappointed. She and Draco were waiting at the top.<p>

"Will you stop jittering Malfoy?"

"She's late. And I'm cold. What if she doesn't come?"

"She will. Now go sit on the steps like a good boy."

"I'm not a dog you know."

Eris was about to reply when a mass of red hair burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late! Ron wouldn't let me leave. Said it wasn't safe."

Eris interrupted her. "Never mind, come over here."

They all crowded round the contract Eris had now fully drawn up, leaving only three spaces for them all to sign. Eris and Ginny agreeing to it with Malfoy witnessing. "You first Gin."

Ginny took the blood red quill from Eris, already knowing she would need no ink. She steadied her hand and braced for the pain about to follow.

Ginevra M. Weasley

The sting on the back of her hand emerged as the blood red letters appeared on the back of her hand, and on the parchment beneath the quill tip. She handed the quill back to Eris, closely examining her hand but resisting the urge to wipe the remaining blood away.

Eris placed the quill next to the X marking where she needed to sign. This was her contract as much as Ginny's. Her flowing script flowed freely but was over soon. She exhaled as she finally passed the quill to Draco.

Once it was done, Ginny hurried back to Gryffindor tower. Eris and Draco lingered behind, gathering everything up. Leaving no evidence to what had occurred.

"Was all of this really necessary?"

"Was what necessary baby-Malfoy?"

"Midnight, the moon, the tower, your cloak. And let's not forget the _Signing in Bloo_d! You know full well this could have been done in the library with a normal quill."

"Yes, but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to be _this_ dramatic." Eris rapped her wand against his head before swooping down the steps, long black cloak billowing out behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AD You've got to admire her flair for the dramatics! Extra cookies for who got Ministry of Magic reference. Reviews are love.**

**Peace and Cake. x**


	7. The Secret Slytherin

Ginny couldn't help but feel awkward. Being stood on a pedestal while be examined like a broomstick while someone takes notes on you isn't what she had in mind when Eris said they'd be training. She had imagined more curse throwing and duelling, not being be asked ridiculous questions she suspected she should already know the answers too.

"Can you dance?" Ginny looked down at Eris like she'd grown a second head.

"Of course I can dance!"

"Ballroom dance?" Eris said raising an expecting eyebrow,

"Oh, I could dance in a ballroom." She watched Eris make a cross on the parchment list.

"You do realise we have a Yule ball to prepare you for." Eris remarked rubbing the bridge of her nose, "if you're not up to their exacting standards it's not just your head on the line."

"I'm going to have to get Draco to help; he's the only one proficient enough at dancing to get you ready on time."

"I'm not dancing with Malfoy!"

Eris didn't even look up but carried on making noted on the clip-board in front of her. "You will dance with him Gin, even if I have to imperio you. Now, have you ever worn a corset?"

* * *

><p>Eris pushed the door of Gladrags open ushering Ginny in, a grey haired witch from behind the counter rushed forward to greet her. "Miss Rowel, this was unexpected! What can I do for you?"<p>

"Madam Ashcroft," Eris replied with an incline of her head, "I'm not here for me, but for my dear friend Miss Weasley. She requires a wasting training corset, under bust." Ginny shuffled under the older witches gaze.

"Has she worn one before?" Eris shook her head at the question, clucking her tongue she lead them into the back room. "Remove your robes please." Ginny did as she was told, Eris wondered off fingering the luxurious corsets that lined the room.

"I'm surprised you've never worn one before." Madam Ashcroft scoffed at Ginny "How much are we losing Miss Rowle"

"We need at least three inches by Christmas."

"Steel Boned it is then." Removing the garment Ginny felt her lungs fill with oxygen. Approaching the counter she noticed Eris had a least four different corsets being packed away along with her own.

"I'll owl you the measurements for our Christmas gowns, good day Madam." Ginny stumbled after Eris as she swept from the shop.

"I have to go meet Dean, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Blaise minding… I promised the boys I'd meet them for lunch in the Hogs Head."

The girls parted ways having made arrangements to meet the next day for "dancing".

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy? No wait that requires you having some brains. Are you brain dead?"<p>

"Eris I..."

"I mean, what kind of idiot does something like hand a cursed necklace to someone with the blind hope it will end up at the target?"

"Eris look..."

"Are you sure you're a Malfoy? I mean, you'd think the son of Lucius Malfoy would have more brains"

"I made a mistake!"

"A mistake? A mistake doesn't end with someone potentially going to Azkaban! I will not go to Azkaban for you Draco."

"Eris I'm sorry."

"Sorry? I'm so disgusted with you right now Draco."

"You better hope she survives or I will personally hand you to the Dark Lord in a matchbox.

* * *

><p>Ginny stood waiting for Eris and Malfoy outside of the room of Requirement. She was surprised to see Eris storming along the corridor with Theodore Nott at her heels, Eris strode past her without so much as a glace.<p>

"In." Eris remarked holding the door open.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Draco," Eris replied with a sneer "is an idiot and is therefore as incompetent as a Hufflepuff. Theo will be your dance partner." Ginny eyed the tall Slytherin with distrust, upon Eris noticing this she gave an indignant huff and gave Ginny a push towards him.

"Theodore meet Ginevra, Ginevra meet Theodore."

"Don't call me that!" the pair cried simultaneously.

"I knew you two would get on well. We'll start small, a simple waltz." Eris moved them to the centre of the room and pushed them closer together.

"Theo, take her waist." She noticed the look Theo shot to Eris. "Now Gin, take his right hand and place your left on his shoulder."

"It's simply one step per beat. Three steps per measure." Ginny gave Eris a blank look.

"Just follow me," Theo said noticing the confused look on Ginny's face. He took a step back, to which Ginny also took a step back.

"When he steps back you step forward." Eris mentioned from the sidelines. Theo took a step forward, only to collide into Ginny who had also stepped forward. The afternoon progressed in a similar vain, the throbbing in Eris' head increasing every time the pair took a step wrong. "We'll call it a day; I obviously have more work to do than I thought. Same time tomorrow, _both_ of you." Eris left the room leaving the two standing there awkwardly.

Pressing her head against the cool stone outside the room, Eris closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _It's all for the Greater Good, _she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Short chapter to get us moving, more action to follow soon! Thanks for reading, reviews are love. <strong>

**Peace and Cake x**


	8. Holding Court

"NO, left foot THEN right foot! Draco is leading, I know he's not much of a man but for my sake please pretend!" Eris wondered why she ever agreed to this, this stress was going to age her prematurely.

"That was mean Eris."

"Oh suck it up baby Malfoy! I'm not having her show up to the ball unable to dance!" she dropped to the floor massaging her temples. She felt an arm across her shoulders; she looked up to see two hazel eyes dancing with amusement.

"Baby Malfoy?" Eris felt an involuntary smirk spread across her lips.

"Well, Uncle Lucius is Malfoy senior and seeing as Draco lacks the charm, wit and over all sex appeal. He's baby Malfoy. He is yet to be promoted to Malfoy junior."

"My dad is not sexy!"

"Oh but he so is Draco, with that silky hair of his and that perfect smile," Blaise chipped in unhelpfully, adding fuel to the fire. Placing an arm under Eris he pulled her up. "Come on Rowle, let's get you some tea before you crucio everyone in the room." they watched as he ushered Eris out of the door and out of sight.

"I thought they didn't like each other."

"Who? Eris and Blaise?" Ginny nodded in response, "they've know each other longer than anyone else, he's her partner in crime," Theo offered as an explanation.

"I still have nightmares about them and our childhood" Draco remarked, shuddering slightly. Stepping forward he claimed Ginny hands once again, "From the top then Weasley."

* * *

><p>Ginny watched as Draco effortlessly twirled Eris around the room; their feet working in perfect a tangent with each other. Her body pressed against his as he dipped her signalling the end of the dance.<p>

"Merlin, I'm sure you guys get better every time I see you dance,"

"It's what we call great raw talent Theo darling, and I'm lucky to have the most amazing partner." Eris turned and pecked Draco on the cheek, in turn he once again twirled her so that she now stood in front of Ginny. "Your turn Gin, just follow Draco's steps and for the love of all that is holy, do not look at your feet!"

The feel of Draco's arms around her sent a torrent of emotion though her, on one level she was attracted to him, she couldn't lie to herself anymore by saying that she wasn't, but then there was Eris, her best friend, the girl who had taken her under her metaphorical wing and was so clearly in love with the boy she had danced so beautifully with. And totop it all off there was Dean! Whom she'd practically been neglecting since term began.

"When are going for dinner?" Ginny heard Blaise moan from the sidelines.

"When the big hand is at twelve and the little hand is at six, just as we have been for the last six years." Eris retorted as if she was talking to a small child, not a seventeen year old boy.

"Well oh golden one, I make it six-fifteen."

"Merde, time up everyone!" Eris shooed them out of the door and down to the great hall. Ginny started to make her way to the Gryffindor table and then a hand stopped her.

"Oh no Weasley, your sitting with us, inter house unity and all that jazz." Eris' arm wrapped around her waist as she guided her to the Slytherin table.

"My brother's going to kill me."

"It's ok Gin, we'll just get Eris to flash him some leg and he'll never notice you." Ginny watched as Blaise was promptly smacked around the head with a bread roll.

* * *

><p>Severus watched the scene unfold from his spot on the teachers table. He watched as<p>

Eris carefully placed the girl between herself and Draco. With Zabini and Nott opposite. The safest place to be. It was a smart move on Eris' part, showing the other Slytherins that not only was she being protected by the king and queen of Slytherin, but also their bishops.

"As much as I am for inter house unity, I'm not sure Miss Weasley is safe there." Minerva commented from his right hand side.

"Worried about your little lion cub?" Severus sneered in response, "I can assure you, she's in no more danger among my asps then she is with your cubs."

* * *

><p>The insurmountable wave of noise crashed over them. It was rare for the whole house to be present in the common room, but Eris needed to nail this issue on the head and had no desire to repeat herself, she was therefore, holding court.<p>

"Silence." Eris' voice cut across the room, effectively ending the wave of noise. "I'm sure you're all dying to know why Miss Weasley joined us for dinner this evening, so listen closely for I will only say this once. It is none of your business, she's is under mine and Draco's protection at that is all you need to know." Sitting back against the chair she gazed across the room, many people we're nodding their heads in acceptance, after all if both Eris _and _Draco said so, that pretty much made it law among the Slytherins.

* * *

><p><strong>A|N Hello darlings, in case you're wondering, asps are tiny snakes. Please tell us what you think, and any idea you have for where you think the plot is going? We love feedback.<strong>

**Oh and Also! The Banner is up along with several other images from the story for you to peruse. Link on our profile. **

**Peace and Cake.**

**xxx**


	9. Amortentia

"For Merlin's sake Weasley! If you step on my foot one more time I'll hex you."

"I'm trying my best here Malfoy." She spat back, glaring at the boy, "what's your damage?"

"Is something wrong Draco? You're acting surprisingly like your father." Eris commented, turning off the music and facing him.

"I'm fine Eris, it's my useless dance partner that has the problem." He drew away from Ginny making his way across the room to stand next to Eris, slinging his arm over her shoulders he glared at Ginny. "This is hopeless, she can't dance. I mean, she can barely walk without looking like a man." He received a smack in the chest from Eris.

"Apologise to her." Eris demanded removing his arm from her shoulders.

"No need Eris, I'm late for Quidditch training, I'll see you on the pitch Malfoy." He watched her leave the room, a sharp pinch from Eris drew his attention back to her.

"I don't know what you're playing at Draco, but if you cannot conduct yourself properly don't bother coming here." Draco didn't bother replying; he simply picked up his jumper and waited for Eris to finish tidying the room.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Dean were walking back from practice. It had gone terribly, Ron was still acting like an idiot and all Ginny wanted to do was take a hot shower then collapse in bed, but she had obligations to Dean. To be fair, she had been neglecting him these past few weeks what with Eris, Malfoy and all the dancing. How she hated the dancing.<p>

Allowing herself to be pulled behind the tapestry, Ginny found herself in Dean's embrace their kiss clashing together. But Ginny's heart wasn't into it; she yearned for a different set of lips on hers, a pair of arrogant lips. "No!" she told herself, this is what I need, to be distracted. Distracted by Dean, who was always lovely to her, never insulted her or her friends...

Suddenly was being yelled at by an irate Ron, only half listening to her brother's rant and implications about her reputations, Ginny found herself studying Harry. He too seemed to have an angry glint in his eye, something Ginny wasn't sure had to do with finding her and Dean, but more to do with the fact it wasn't him she was kissing. _This is just what I need_, she thought as the argument escalated from her relationships to Ron's jealousy and lack of female action. It wasn't until she let slip about Hermione's kiss with Victor Krum some two years ago, she realised she'd broken her promise to her friend, but by that point there was nothing she could do, with her pride at stalk she simple walked away from them.

* * *

><p>"Ok baby Malfoy, what the emergency?" She closed the door of the room of requirement and faced a crumpled looking Draco. "Draco?" she moved to sit on the bed next to him, noticing that the room had taken on the appearance of Draco's childhood room at the manor. "What wrong?" concern crept into her voice as she gazed at her friend.<p>

"Something terrible has happened..." Immediately Eris' mind raced to the possible things that have could have happed, had they been discovered? Had the order found about out Severus loyalties? Lifting Draco's chin so she could look at him as she smoothed away his hair.

"Whatever it is, we're in this together Draco, tell me." She watched as Draco dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I...I think I _want_ the Weasley girl." Draco felt Eris' grip on his chin tighten. He looked up into blazing blue eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Eris' voice was thick with malevolence, "Forgive me Draco, for a moment I thought you said you fancied Ginny. But that can't be true." Draco swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes of hers. "You don't fancy her; she's merely someone who's stumbled into your eye line." Releasing his chin Eris took a step back, her eyes still pinning him to the spot. Noticing the slight fear creeping into Draco's eyes, she pressed a light kiss to his forehead. And with that she has swept out of the room leaving a stunned and slightly fearful Draco behind.

* * *

><p>Eris was not pleased, not pleased at all. Not only had she been forced out into the cold weather to witness what was sure to be another crushing defeat for Slytherin, she was still reeling from her conversation with Draco earlier that week. She wasn't sure exactly what was going though Draco's mind, maybe it was the drops on the head he had taken when they were children finally coming into affect. Her musing was interrupted by a cheer.<p>

"We're leading." Blaise remarked from her left jittering around in his seat.

"We are?" Eris lifted her eyes to seek out Draco.

"Surprisingly, yes. Draco seems to be on top today. Probably your later night session with him yesterday Rowle." Blaise commented with a wiggle of his eyebrows, _Oh Blaise, if only you knew_. "He's going for the snitch!" the three of them held their breath as Draco and Potter curved into a dive before Draco's hand curled around the snitch.

"AND SLYTHERIN WINS!" For a moment the stand was stock silent before the cheering broke out.

Flooding the pitch Draco could see him friend searching for him. Draco noticed Eris pushing her way through the crowd towards him.

"You did it Draco! You beat potter." Draco simply looked down at her, _it's now or never Draco, let's see what happens._ Tipping her head up, Draco pushed his lips forcefully against hers. He felt her freeze briefly before relaxing into the kiss, her fingers curling around his arms, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Breaking the kiss Draco's eyes found Ginny's over Eris' head. They burnt him.

Allowing Eris to tug him away from the pitch, Draco couldn't help but feel he had just made a mistake. 

* * *

><p>Throwing his boots on the floor Draco raked his hand thought his hair, <em>what a mess.<em>

"Plan didn't work as you excepted?" his eyes snapped up to see Eris in the door way, Draco felt his stomach coil at the tone in which she had asked the question.

"I'm curious Draco; did you really think you could lie to me and get away with it?" Eris crossed the room and leaned against his bedpost.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"That's the problem Draco, you're not thinking. Your acting like a love sick Hufflepuff and to be honest I'm getting rather bored of it." Draco felt her fingertips run across his cheek, the coil of dread in this stomach tightening further. "Get your head together Draco or I'm backing out of this." He eyes locked on hers, he needed Eris.

"It's nothing Eris, I'm already over it."

Making her way to the door, it was her last comment that chilled Draco, "you better be Draco. I'd hate to have to take this back to our Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww poor Draco and mean scary Eris! Please tell us what you think! <strong>

**Peace and Cake x  
><strong>


	10. Mallowsweet & Puffapods

_Eris came to see that she was, inside the eye of a hurricane. Just outside the woods, in raging winds, amid thunderous destruction, the world she had known was being torn asunder by furies recognizable - yet subtly transformed. People she had known in her life and he who she has loved, were embedded within the raging storm, their faces full of twisting black malevolence - and they were the very essence of this storm_

Waking up with a jolt, Eris shook her head hoping to clear the images from her dreams, after several deep breaths she sung her legs off her bed and padded across the hall. Quietly she pushed oak door open and slipped inside the room, shuffling across the room she lifted the bed covers and slipped into bed beside him. Opening one beady eye, Draco noted that it was indeed Eris who had climbed into his bed; he flung his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace.

* * *

><p>"You look awful Rowle." Pansy said a gleeful smirk.<p>

"Shut it Parkinson." Draco growled placing a protective arm around Eris, Ginny noticed that Eris did indeed look a little rough that morning, deep purple circles where etched into her pale skin.

"Miss Rowle, Mr Malfoy." Ginny felt herself stiffen slightly as Professor Snape stood behind her glazing at the couple. "Are you quite well Miss Rowle?"

"Yes Sir." Eris' voice sounded rough and coarse "just had a bad night's sleep." Ginny caught the meaningful look passed between the men at the table. With a brisk nod of his head Snape whisked away from the group.

"Cheer up Goldie; you'd think spending the night in Draco's bed would make you happy." Ginny tried to push Blaise' comment out of her mind as she ate her remaining breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ginny found herself sitting with Dean in the common room working on her late Defence work, she hadn't wanted to bother Eris with it, not after the display at breakfast, so was stubbornly working on it alone. Dean was being unhelpful and trying to distract her and she was ashamed to say it wasn't working. Dean was becoming more of an irritant then a distraction.<p>

"Harry?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"Defence, Counter curses?"

"Errrr..Lemme look."

Ginny handed Harry the essay she had been working on as he sat down in the chair next to her. She was now sandwiched between Dean's less then subtle shifting towards her and Harry's embarrassment at the arising situation she had been noticing over the last few weeks.

"This isn't awkward at all." Ginny thought to herself. "I bet Eris knows how to deal with this situation."

* * *

><p>Pawn to E4" Eris' pawn swept forward. The evening had fallen on the common room quickly causing the sconces along the wall to light much early than usual. She leaned back against Draco's legs as he sat in a chair near to the fireplace. She watched as Blaise made his move from his spot on the floor across from her.<p>

"I don't see why you bother Zabini, she beats you every time." Theo commented as he scratched out a line from his charms essay.

"Bishop to C4" Eris watched as confusion played across the dark boys face. Behind her she felt Draco move as he lowered his book to watch the match.

"I know she does Nott, but one day, I will win and then I get my prize" all the boys smirked at the memory of an eleven year old Eris promising Blaise that if he beat her at chess she'd kiss him, unfortunately she had never set a time limit, so six years on he was still trying to claim his prize.

"Queen to F3" the dark queen seemed to give her an approving look before moving. She saw Blaise's tongue poke out the corner of his mouth as he tried to work out her game plan. "Queen to F7" she watched as the pawn in front of his king side bishop was destroyed. "Checkmate Zabini."

"What! That was like five moves"

"Actually it was four moves, more commonly known as scholar' checkmate. Now if you excuse me boys, I'm going to talk to Daphne." She stood up to leave as the boys pondered her latest victory.

* * *

><p>At Hermione's insistence, Ginny was sitting at Gryffindor. She had a feeling that it was less to do with the older girl missing her, but rather a distraction from Ron and Lavenders inability to leave each other alone and subtle matchmaking between her and Harry. Eris kept catching her eye over the tables, smirking at Ginny's obvious discomfort at the situation. Ginny Liked watching the Slytherins. They all had a delicate subtlety about them she found fascinating.<p>

From this distance she could just make out Theo's less then obvious attraction to Daphne Greengraas. She wondered why he didn't just ask to formally court her if he wanted to be so proper about it. Theo seemed to have even a higher respect for tradition then Eris. It's not like his feelings weren't reciprocated, from what she could tell anyway.

She moved onto Blaise, he entertained her the most. From the outside he just looked like the usual surly Slytherin but just under the surface was the almost childlike, quick witted and surprisingly laid back, flirt. He was fiercely protective of those close to him but rarely talked to anyone else.

She refused to look at the boy on Eris' right and just settled for looking closely at the girl herself. Unlike the other Slytherins she wasn't sending covert glances towards her significant other. Instead her eyes seemed to roam the hall, taking in every detail. The girl was peculiar, but she already knew that. Along with the girls incessant need to be in control and her inability to take no for an answer. But wait, she might not have been looking at Draco but there was a spot Eris kept glancing at. Ginny tried to follow the eye line of the girl and followed it until it rested on the head table.

She could understand that, what with all the rumours circulating about Snape's loyalty and with Eris' devotion to the cause it would seem logical that she would be suspicious of her head of house. Bust at the same time Ginny knew Eris had a deep respect for the man. After all, it was only this morning when he personally inquired about her health. It wasn't long before she noticed that Snape was actually looking back at the girl. Meeting her eyes like Ginny had done earlier, only this time the gaze was held a moment too long to seem innocent…

"Don't be ridiculous Gin." She muttered quietly to herself, shaking her head and judging herself for actually almost thinking such a thing. She was clearly just more obsessed with the blond git over there and his relationship then she thought if she was now imagining scenarios that would cause them to break up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> **OK, so we know people are wondering at why this seems to be lacking in Draco/Ginny this far into it, but lets be realistic! Draco's got too much family pressure behind him to just let his emotions run free, maybe in previous years he would have but he's got a little too much on his plate to just go sauntering off with Ginny just yet. Besides, he's got Eris to think about. **

**And Ginny isn't much different. She has a lifetime of hate for the Malfoys. Think of what his father did to her in the bookshop! It won't be an easy ride for them, but be patient. It IS coming. It's a slow but more plausible build up, we can't just change their entire characters, otherwise it might as well just be Ginny/Harry Draco/Pansy and no-one wants that!**

**Comments and Constructive Criticism are very welcome. **

**Peace and Cake x**


	11. Murtlap Essence

The day had arrived; the day Ginny had been dreading since Eris first mentioned it. Today was Tea day. Not only did Ginny have to battle against the corset Eris had forced her into but she couldn't seem to remember the order in which Eris had told her things were to be done.

"Gin..." Eris had noticed the lost look on Ginny's face "would you like me to go over it again?"

"That would be beneficial." Eris smirked at Ginny's ploy to channel her inner Slytherin.

"It's quite simple, When you arrive you sit first, we are lower rank therefore we sit first." Ginny nodded at her to carry on. "Then we will order two kinds of tea, one to go with the sandwiches and one to go with dessert."

"Does it matter what tea I order?"

"Yes and No, seeing as aunt Narcissa is hosting we cannot order tea of a higher calibre that she does, for example, we cannot order sliver needle tea if she has lapsang souchog. Dessert should mainly be a white based tea, usually with fruit that reflect the dessert" Ginny stared blankly at the girl, "Just order what I order Gin." Exhaling loudly Ginny shook her head; _this is going to end badly..._

"Next a tiered tray of mini-sandwiches is brought to the table. "

"Am I supposed to pick them up and eat them with my fingers or transfer them to my plate, cut them up and eat them with my fork?" Eris gave Ginny an unreadable look,

"What do you think?"

"Put them on my plate?" Eris simply nodded at the girl.

"But don't use your fork. After we finish the sandwiches, scones with jam and clotted cream will be brought to the table. Sometime between the sandwiches and the scones, the second cup of tea arrives. With it comes a tiered tray full of mini desserts."

Noticing the still blank look on Ginny's face Eris rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Shall I go over it again?"

"Yes please."

* * *

><p>Throwing her quill across the table Eris stared down at her essay with disgust, "Remind me why I put myself though this?"<p>

"So you can gain a potion mastership and take over the world."

"There has got to be an easier way Draco, I cannot pretend to care about the symbolic connection between the numbers 7 and 13 any longer!" Eris put her head in her hand and scrubbed at her eyes. Draco moved around the table and put an arm around Eris.

"What's really up Eris?" Eris sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's not ready Draco, the ball is less than a month away, and Ginny is nowhere near ready." Eris turned to look at Draco with worried eyes, "what if she messes up? Ours head are on the line." Draco closed his eyes for a moment before focusing on her,

"We just have to keep going Eris, You've never failed at anything in your life, and I doubt you'll fail at this." The pair sat in silence for a moment before Draco broke it, "Do you want to talk about why you've been crawling into bed with me at 3am for the last few days?" He watched as Eris shook her head and picked up her quill.

"Not really Draco, but when I do, you'll be the one I talk to."

"Good to know." Placing a kiss on her forehead Draco moved back to his seat.

"Now get it to, Grindlewald didn't give up on arithmancy did he?

"Technically Gellert was expelled from Durmstrang in 1899 for endangering the life of a fellow student during an experiment with blood magic..."

"You are such a freak Eris."

* * *

><p>"Well done Gin! You finally are dancing less like a hippogriff and more like a person!"<p>

"I'm going to take that as a compliment Eris."

"You should, it was meant to be." Eris shot a grin over at the girl as she was dipped by Theo. Ginny felt herself inflate with pride, it had taken weeks but finally, Ginny Molly Weasley could dance...ish.

"Has anyone seen mine and Ginny's shoes, I left them right here." Eris pointed to the spot where she had in fact left the shoes. They all turned around as the door opened and Blaise ran out with a victory cry.

"Come and get them Rowle!" Eris' face went from passive to murderess in the blink of an eye.

"I'm so writing to his mother." Eris remarked as she flew out of the room after him. A brief look passed between herself and Draco and Theo they took off after them. Skidding round the corner, Ginny realised why she had never attempted to run along stone is socks before. As she rounded the next corner she found herself tripping forward, bracing herself for the impact of the stone floor she was surprised to feel an arm catch her waist and haul her upright.

Once she has steadied herself she looked up to find a pair of grey eyes boring into her. Quickly removing his arm from her waist Draco found he was unable to speak, or move. _Say something you idiot! _His brain yelled at him.

"Weasley I..."

"Stand in the corner and think about what you did Zabini!" Eris' voice cut thought the moment like a hot blade, realising exactly what was happening Draco quickly turned walked away, leaving Ginny standing behind him staring at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>That afternoon found Draco locked in the dorm bathroom, <em>what the hell are you playing at Malfoy! You nearly kissed her! I should have kissed her...no you shouldn't have! But they looked so plump and kissable...Are you trying to get us killed boy? Have you forgotten that the Dark Lord asked for that girl, remember him? Tall, no nose, scarier than Eris on a bad day? You really going to mess this up so you can get some?<em>

Draco groaned a sat on the floor in despair, shaking his head he tried to think more clearly, _I didn't kiss her, No but you damn well wanted to. _ _Stop thinking with your crotch and start thinking with your head, there is too much at stake for you just to get some!_

That when the truth dawned on Draco, he didn't just want her, he liked her...really liked her._ You are so on your own here boy, if Eris doesn't skin you alive, the Dark lord will._

Draco swallowed the hard lump in his throat, he was so screwed.

* * *

><p>A small insistent tapping roused Ginny from her thoughts. She had been lying on her bed thinking over what the fuck she was going to do about this situation… The tapping hadn't ceased, if anything it had only gotten more rapid. With a groan she lurched off the bed and stumbled towards the window.<p>

A dark owl was tapping furiously and with a tentative hand she reached for the letter clumsily attached to its leg.

_Weasley. Entrance hall. Now!_

She had an odd feeling that the owl that was snow glaring at her with beady eyes wasn't just going to let her ignore it and crawl back into bed. "Fine," she grumbled pulling on her robe. She tried to ignore the fact that the green ink and seal probably only came from one person…

As she made her way through the portrait hole she noticed the ruffled blond hair of the arrogant git she'd been trying to ignore all day.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Are you trying to get us caught?"

"You took too long," He grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

* * *

><p>They were now running through the depths of the dungeons. Well. Draco was running, Ginny was unceremoniously being dragged behind. Draco's fingers still tight on her wrist and Ginny was sure she'd have bruises later.<p>

Possible scenarios were running through her mind. As they were getting closer to what she realised what was Snape's office the thoughts she'd pushed out of her mind came flooding back. What if Eris really is sleeping with Snape! What if Draco's found out? Was she about to witness the confrontation between them? What if they break up? Would Draco Kiss her then?... What… Where did _that_ one come from?

* * *

><p>Eris stripped Severus of his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor. She kissed him passionately and guided him to the bed. With a playful shove, she threw him down on his back. Climbing onto the bed, Eris' stretch his arms out on each side. Kissing him passionately, her tongue dancing against his. Eris broke the kiss and move to his neck. Applying enough pressure to be felt, she bit him gently. A soft moan escaped Severus lips; he always enjoyed it when she bit his throat. A pounding on the door broke the lovers from their game.<p>

"Ignore it." Severus commanded flipping them over so he was straddling her. Again the insistent knocking caused them to break apart. "Stay right here, I'm not done with you." Severus stood up with a growl and made his way to the office door.

* * *

><p>Ginny stood just behind Draco and he knocked furiously on the door. He still hadn't spoken to her since just outside the tower and he was looking more flustered then ever. For once there was a slight tinge of red on his usually alabaster skin. The door swung open and an irate Severus Snape stood opposite them. He seemed to loom over then and made Ginny a little more then scared over what was about to happen. Draco didn't seem phased and just pushed past him.<p>

Pushing his way past Snape Draco dragged Ginny into the room, "ERIS!" she watched Draco pace frantically waiting for the girl to appear.

"This better be important Draco..." Eris muttered emerging from what Ginny assumed was the bedroom; walking into the room she caught sight of them both. "Ah."

"Tell her Eris!" Draco practically shouted from his spot in front of the fireplace, folding herself into the nearest chair Eris surveyed him with cold expression. The pair continued to glare at each other for some time before Draco looked away.

"Put the kettle on Sev, we may be here for a while." Eris remarked in a defeated voice, "and for Merlin sake sit down Draco! You're making the place look untidy." The coolness in which Eris was acting was enough to make Ginny snap.

"Will someone please explain what's going on! Are you cheating on Malfoy?"

"No I haven't me and Draco we're never really together.

"You...what?" Ginny stared at the girl with a blank expression.

"Draco and I have been lying to you for months, we were never a couple."

"But then, How? Wait, what?"

"It was all an act, besides it served a purpose." At that point Snape walked into the room; passing a steaming cup to Eris he took a protective stance behind her.

"Eris is with Severus," Draco blurted out, "has been for the last two years." Ginny looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Wait, you're telling me that you," she pointed from Draco to Eris "were never really a couple, And that she is involved with him." Gesturing to Eris and Snape. "But...You share a bed together!"

"I've been having nightmares, crawling into Draco's bed after I wake up is something I've done since I was a child."

"You've been having nightmares again?" Severus gave Eris a hard look, "and you didn't tell me."

"It didn't seem important" Eris mumbled into her tea, Severus opened his mouth to say something but seeing the pleading look on Eris' face he closed it with a audible snap,

"We'll talk about this later." Ginny watched stunned as Eris merely nodded and looked away from him.

"So everything has been a lie."

"Not quite, Draco really is my best friend. But he's more like a brother than anything else." Ginny sat in silence for several long moments.

"Sev, will you fetch my wand?" Ginny watched as the tall man stalked out of the room only to return with Eris' wand. "Thank you." Eris gave him a small smile before turning her attention to Ginny, "do you want me to oblivate you?"

Ginny froze, did she want Eris to? Nothing has really changed her mind reasoned, this just means that Draco is single and Eris is with Snape, she repressed the small shudder at that thought.

"No, I don't want you too." She replied after minutes of silence.

"Wonderful!" Eris smiled at the girl with genuine happiness, "Now get out, we were busy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Bet you weren't expecting that! Or maybe you were, in which case well done! Have a cupcake!**

**Spoons would like to point out that she is not happy with the use of the "F" word in this chapter, she feels it unnecessary and that it's all Ninja's fault.**

**Ninja would like to point out that Spoons is being too soft and that Ginny probably has no qualms on using such language.**

**Also, Blaise steals their shoes to get their attention… poor guy…**

**Peace and Cake! x**


	12. Crucio

Draco took a deep breath and steadied himself, _you can do this Malfoy, she's only a girl. _Raising a hand he knocked on the door, the door flew open with a bang and a hand reached out and grabbed his tie. Jerking forward he found himself pressed against the now closed door with Eris' wand pressed into his neck.

"Eris, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be doing that with him and I didn't think. " Draco looked down at the girl with pleading eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you home in a match box." Draco felt the tip on the wand dig deeper into his skin.

"I really like her!" Draco's eyes widened as he realised what he said.

"You what?" it was Eris' turn to look surprised, _did he just say that?_

"I really like her Eris, like _really_ like her." He felt the wand being taken away from his neck, taking in a deep breath of oxygen he gazed at the girl stood in front of him. "Forgive me?" He watched as her mouth opened and then shut without saying a word.

"Legilimens!" His head was knocked back as Eris entered his memories, the throbbing pain the spell caused increased rapidly before fading away. Feeling Eris retreat he managed to open an eye to look at her. Eris was simply standing there with a manic grin across her face. "Draco loves Ginny! Draco loves Ginny!" Eris grabbed his hand and danced around the room with him. Flopping down onto her bed Draco turned to face her.

"So am I forgiven?" Eris raised an eyebrow and the boy and shook her head; Draco reached into his robe pocket and drew out a slab of chocolate. Eris snatched it out of his hand at took a bite.

"Now you're forgiven baby Malfoy." He watched as Eris finished the bar and sat up. "As much as I love our little bonding time Draco, it's nearly ten, what are you doing here?"

"Avoiding Pansy, Can I sleep here?" Eris nodded and shifted round the bed, sliding under the covers the pair faced each other.

"I'm going to have to re-order the cravats for the ball." Draco gave Eris a confused look, "Seeing as I can now attend with Severus, You'll be taking Ginny and Theo will be free to take Daphne."

Draco continued to stare at her as she rolled over and turned out the light. _I'm going to the ball with her...I'm going to have to ask her to the ball...oh crap._

* * *

><p><em>She's up to something...<em>Draco had been watching Eris all morning and the ridiculous grin across her face was yet to fade, "Alright Eris, What are you plotting?" she turned to look at him with a wide eye expression.

" Moi? I'm not plotting anything Draco dearest." Draco went from suspicious to paranoid in seconds.

"Yes you are, you're grinning like Aunt Bella on Halloween. Tell me." Eris smirked and continued to eat her breakfast. Sharing a look across the table with Theo he noticed Blaise was keeping his head down..._Zabini knows! _"Eris! Tell me..."

"Oh no Malfoy, you're not tricking me with those adorable puppy dog eyes of yours. Just be on time for practise today your _amant secr__é__t_ will be waiting." He watched as she rose from her spot and headed out the door.

"I hate you!"

"Love you too darling!" she retorted as she disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"Draco! So glad you could join us." Draco simply scowled at Eris, she was trying his nerves with this smiling rubbish, and it was beginning to freak him out a little.<p>

"Today my little protégé we shall be tackling the Tango. Draco you're with Ginny." It was official; Eris was evil and sent to earth to torture him. Sending a glare at Eris he finally looked at the girl he had been avoiding, and now he had to dance with her, with her body pressed against his...Eris was pure evil.

"Hold her closer Draco, the tango is a lover's dance!" stumbling he glared at Eris, who merely stuck her tongue out at the boy and tilted her head to one side. "You know Draco, if you're not comfortable dancing with Gin, I'm sure Blaise would love to..."

"No!" he cut across Eris sentence only to receive a raised eyebrow and a mischievous look from the girl, "I'm perfectly capable of dancing with her. "

"Wonderful! I'd hate for you to feel _uncomfortable_." Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl, Eris 1236 – Draco 0.

* * *

><p>Eris stopped the music, "I have to go rescue Blaise, you two stay here and practice," she announced with a glint in her eye. They watched as she swept out of the room, not even looking back.<p>

Draco just stared at Ginny, who looked slightly perturbed by Eris leaving so suddenly. He decided to continue anyway, it was now or never.

"I have been informed that we are to attend the ball together, so err... Will you go with me, purely for circumstantial reasons? You are still a Weasley and I am, after all, a Malfoy. "

Ginny looked less then impressed. Draco could practically hear Eris mocking him in his head. He thought about re-phrasing it but before he could she interrupted.

"Fine, Malfoy." She spun on her heel and exited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN A short one, just for Draco's torment. Its not going well for him is it?<strong>

**We have a few drabbles up for the characters, little things that don't fit into the story but give a better insight to the characters.**

**There's also new artwork up for the "Weasley...I..." Scene of the last chapter. Links on our page.**

**Peace and Cake. **

**x**


	13. A Very Icy Christmas Part One

The country side flew past the window as the train sped north, Ginny had made the journey back to Kings Cross many times over the years, but never in the company of the Slytherin's. She was amused to find her Gryffindor friends suspicions that they spent the time practising dark magic wasn't all that far from the truth. The only real difference was they had Eris critiquing them on their duelling form while they did so.

Ginny had slowly come to realise that she preferred her new friends over her old ones. The Slytherins never failed to include her in their own brand of fun. She almost felt like she could rely on them.

The train came to a stop and they bundled out of the compartment and onto the platform, Ginny could see her parents waving to her and her brothers scowling at her. Turning towards the group she was surprised to find herself pulled into a group hug by Blaise, Theo and Eris.

"If you need us, just write I can be there in seconds." Ginny rolled her eyes at Eris' motherly tone. Tearing herself away from the group she started to walk over to her parents.

"Dasvidaniya Ginny!" Turning around she shot Eris a confused look, "it's Russian, look it up" winking at the girl, Ginny watched as she linked arms with Draco and dragged him off to find their parents. Bracing herself for the onslaught of questions she was about to have Ginny finally made it over to _her_ parents.

* * *

><p>"Do you always have to make a scene Eris?" she raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

"Yes Draco, I enjoy torturing you so, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside." The pair continued their searching before they saw three figures against the back wall.

"Daddy!" Eris pulled herself from Draco to embrace her father, "You feel thin, have you been eating?" she remarked prodding him in the stomach. Thorfinn smirked at his daughter's assessment.

"I assure you little one, I have been eating correctly." Eying him with suspicion she nodded her head and turned to Draco's parents. Receiving a hug from them both the group proceeded to leave the station. As they approached the apparition point Eris turned to Narcissa with a mischievous smile on her face,

"Aunt Cissa, There has been a change in the partnering for the winter ball, I'm sure Draco will fill you in." shooting Draco a smug look she disappeared with a pop, her farther followed behind.

Lucius looked at his son with mild concern. "Draco?"

* * *

><p>Sitting down at the scrubbed wooden table in the burrow, Ginny took a deep breath and gathered her courage.<p>

"Mum…" Mrs Weasley looked up from the vegetables she was chopping,

"Yes Ginny?"

"I was wondering if it would be ok for me to spend last week of the holiday with Eris, at her house in Kent. I'd leave on boxing day," Ginny held her breath and looked hopefully at her mother.

"I don't see why not, but you'll have to check with your father." Ginny broke out into a grin before leaping up and hugging her mum.

"Thanks mum," speeding out of the room she took the stairs two at a time looking for her father, rounding the corner she bumped into Harry, "Sorry Harry, have you seen dad?

"Nope, Ron, have you seen Mr Weasley?"

"Nope, why?"

"Mum said I can go visit Eris, I just need the thumbs up from dad."

"Oh, I see. Family means nothing now does it?"

"It's not like that Ron, Christmas will already be over by then anyway."

"You're still fraternising with the enemy."

"For the last time Ronald. She's not the enemy!" With that Ginny pushed past him and continued her search for her father.

* * *

><p>The twins had managed to coax Ginny into a game of exploding snap, which she was mostly losing due to eavesdropping on the conversation taking place behind her, between Harry, Lupin and her father. She was surprised to hear Lupin defending Snape but smirked inwardly at his reasoning behind it. It was times like this when she wished Eris was here, the two of them would have been in hysterics over the talk of Severus.<p>

"Just say that Dumbledore's wrong about Snape…."

"Dumbledore has his reasons."

"And that's it? You don't question those reasons?"

"I have no reason to question them. I know them. And I trust them."

"What reasons?" Harry continued asking like a petulant child. Ginny listened closer, completely ignoring the game going on.

"It's not really my place to tell you Harry."

"So you're just going to leave it and ask me to blindly trust a man who hates me?"

"Harry… Please."

"No Remus, I at least deserve some answers."

"Severus knew your mother… Loved her. He believes it's his fault she died. He turned to Dumbledore after her death to pay penance. To make sure she didn't die in vain."

It was at this point Ginny stopped listening. She couldn't fully believe what she'd just heard, but whether it was a lie constructed by Snape to convince Dumbledore or her own disbelief she realised it didn't actually matter what had happened over seventeen years ago, people were allowed to move on she reasoned with herself. Besides, it was Eris and Snape's business, not hers. She'd already known that they were a very private couple, if it had been of any importance Eris would have told her.

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" Eris shouted from the gate, pushing it open with her hip, the girl made her way up the path, "Merry Christmas."<p>

"Merry Christmas to you too." Ginny opened the door for her as she walked through. Arms laden with presents, "those for me?"

"Yes darling, I love you that much." Eris teased setting the gifts on the table, "the top one is from me, the owl is from the boys and these two," Eris removed two packages from the pile, "are for you, Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs Weasley." Eris handed over the presents with a smile.

"Dear you shouldn't have." Eris simply waved it off with a smile.

"It's just chocolates and wine, I couldn't show up empty handed, that's bad form." Picking up the owl she presented it to her with a flourish, "Now you have no excuse to write, this owl is very much alive and healthy. Unlike the poor creature you've had delivering your letters."

After what had turned out to be a rather long and almost pain-free lunch, if you ignored Ron's increasing animosity toward Eris and the girls constant flirting with Charlie, they made their way towards the outer boundaries so they could use the port key Eris' father had provided for them, and what had prevented Ginny making them leave early.

"Your family seem nice," Eris remarked, pulling a small thimble from her pocket.

"They're not so bad, if you ignore Ron most the time," Ginny replied, touching her finger to the tip of the object."

A few moments later Ginny felt the familiar tug at the back of her navel and the ground below disappearing beneath her feet.

They landed a few minutes later with a crash. Well, Ginny landed with a crash. An unruffled Eris held out her hand, helping her to her feet.

Looking around her Ginny could see the sea not very far off on the horizon. Sand and long grass surrounded her and the sharp smell of salt caught Ginny's nose.

"Welcome, dearest Ginny, to my home. Rowle House."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just Ninja here, Spoons is currently in mourning over Sev's death in DHpart2. Though she did contribute to this chapter in the parts we wrote before it came out. <strong>

**Peace and Cake. x**


	14. A Very Icy Christmas Part Two

"Welcome, dearest Ginny, to my home. Rowle House."

Eris led her down the sandy cobbled path, from up here on the hill the only part of the house Ginny could see was a slightly sloped red roof, but as they descended white washed walls appeared, and a large veranda that swept out onto the beach, almost to the ocean.

"It's like a cottage…. You live in a cottage!"

"Essentially, yes. It was only ever meant to be a holiday home, but after we left France dad decided to move us in here temporarily. Which soon became permanent. It _is_ a rather large cottage though."

Eris pushed open the front door and allowed Ginny to step through first. The first thing that struck Ginny was the amount of light the rooms were bathed in. everything was shades of white with light wood doors.

"To the right is the library, through there," Eris indicated to the door just after the one to the library, "is dad's office, we don't dare go in there…" She continued through towards a large kitchen slash living area. Eris stopped to hug the kitchen counter affectionately. "I love this kitchen; I'm taking it with me when I leave." The outer curved wall of the living room was floor to ceiling windows. Allowing for an almost panoramic view of the grey blue waves.

Pulling Ginny up the stairs Eris gave her the quick over view of who stays where, "Draco sleeps in the blue room, as does Theo. Blaise often sleeps in the white room because he talks in his sleep and that's where you're sleeping." Following along the corridor the girls passed another door.

"You're father?"

"No, his apartments are downstairs, that's my potions lab." Eris replied with a smirk.

"Potions lab?"

"Yes, and this, is my room" Eris threw open the door. "Go ahead, explore." Eris remarked lying down on her bed. That was another surprise to Ginny, the pale green silk bedcovers over an ebony bed frame. As she looked around she noticed the pairing of pale, almost white, green and dark ebony wood was mirrored around the room. Looking back to the bed she couldn't help but laugh at the large Grindlewald symbol looming over the bed.

Touches of her friend's obsession were all over the place, from the wall above to bed to the propaganda posters along the wall, each depicting the famous slogan and an image of a blond haired man with a finger pressed to the smirk across his lips. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Ginny couldn't help agree with Eris, he did seem to have a captivating quality about him, and something Ginny had seen before.

Moving to the bookcase, she was confused at the actual lack of books, instead it housed all manner of photographs and other various trinkets. She could not only track Eris growing up thought the photos but Draco and Theo too. A few depicted Eris with various other people, the most notable one being her duelling a red haired man with brilliant blond hair of her own, she can't have been older than nine in the picture. "You seem to have a thing for blonds…"

"No, just him, can you picture Severus with blond hair?"

"Now I think about it… no!"

* * *

><p>Eris was talking her through the various photo albums that were littered across the bed.<p>

"And that's why Draco doesn't like tennis…" Just then the door to Eris' bedroom swung open.

"Heard of knocking father?"

"Severus wasn't here so I doubt there was a need. You are aware the other musketeers are coming for dinner aren't you?"

"They best not be!"

"I just received note from Cissa, what are you making for tea?"

"What have we got in? This is Ginny by the way."

"I had presumed. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Weasley." He held out his hand for her to shake. Which Ginny responded to. "A fresh delivery of Mussels appeared this morning."

"Perfect. Now leave us! I have planning to do."

* * *

><p>Not too long later Ginny found her self stood in the kitchen with Eris dressed in her chefs whites. The girl had insisted Ginny join her in wearing the giant chef's hat and together the two of them were creating a concoction for dinner. Eris was just draining the mussels when the floo lit up.<p>

Blaise appeared first and rushed towards them, engulfing Ginny in a hug. "Weasley!" He turned to Eris who held up her hand. "Don't you dare Zabini, wash first, you're all sooty." He made his way to the washroom along with Draco and Theo.

Draco gave Eris a hug from behind, subtly trying to steal one of the pieces of bread she was buttering. "Hand's off Malfoy, I have a spoon and I'm not afraid to use it."

"I can see the headlines now, "Malfoy Heir Killed with Kitchen Utensil!"" Blaise chimed in, carrying a stack of plates to the table.

"They're wonderfully well trained." Ginny admired as the boys laid the table.

"Thank you, I'm preparing them for when they're married, I have two years left to get them perfect! Hear that Theo!" it was his turn to have the spoon brandished at him, "two years to confess to Daphne your undying love!" Eris handed the pot of mussels to Draco, she noticed his muscles lightly flex under his t-shirt as we walked to the table.

"I'm not in love with Greengrass!" Theo huffed.

"Oh you are sweetie, no point denying it. Tell him Ginny."

"Just a little Theo." She indicated a small amount with her finger and thumb before reaching into the pot between them.

* * *

><p>The five of them, long having finished eating, were sprawled over the sofas over looking the view. All the constant movement was almost enough to make her motion sick.<p>

"I assume you boys are staying the night."

"Yes father, we're all going to stay up late in my room, we won't make a mess nor will we attempt to make anything using muggle gun powder again."

"Good, I like my house how it is missy."

He left to go off to him rooms in a flourish.

"You're gonna have to stay in my bed Gin. I'm a very nice sleeper. Or I'm sure Draco won't mind sharing his bed…"

Draco stared daggers at her.

"That's not going to work Eris You know you're the only girl Draco's even come close to sleeping with!"

"That's not true Zabini! My reputation lies before me." He stormed out the room.

"Was it something I said?" Blaise looked mocked upset.

"Poor Draco, he's had to deal with Eris and Blaise's teasing over certain rumours for years.

"Rumours Theo?" Ginny enquired.

"Eris and Narcissa have been concerned that Draco might be… you know. But now you're here and everything's fine again!"

With that Eris whacked Theo around the head and pulled Ginny up. "Night boys. Bed time for us."

* * *

><p>A few days later they were all standing at the top of the hill preparing to apparate to Malfoy Manor. Eris had just pushed Ginny against Draco, insisting that Draco side-along her. Which Ginny was fairly certain Eris had meant in more ways than one… not that she was thinking of Malfoy like that. But as she watched the other three disappear she was pretty sure she witnessed Eris wink at them.<p>

Draco looked at her and proffered his arm, "come on then Weasley. It won't be that bad." He avoided her eye however as she took his arm and spun slightly on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With spoons battling flu, still recovering from the death of Severus and both of us recovering from break ups. This chapter is pretty much lacking in any romantic nature... but we promise the next one will more then make up for it! **

**Peace and Cake**

**xxxx**


	15. A Very Icy Christmas Part Three

Draco was right, bad wasn't the word she'd use to describe the events unfolding in front of her, weird was more her word… But she supposed that it wasn't every day you watched a seventeen year old witch fling herself at a terrifying death eater.

_*flashback*_

She and Draco landed smoothly on the manicured front lawn, surrounded by beautiful white peacocks. Ginny turned around, not realising Draco was still holding on to her arm, to search out Eris. As she turned she caught sight of the large building looming in front of her.

"Is she skipping?" Ginny indicated to Eris and Blaise who had linked arms and were skipping through the large gate that lay between them and Malfoy Manor.

"Yes." Draco softly placed his hand on her waist and eased her through the enchantment. Slowly he led her up the stone steps and through the large wooden door just in time to watch Eris say her hellos.

"Uncle Roddy!"

Ginny watched stunned as Eris flung herself at a tall man with long red hair wearing a black pinstripe tailcoat. "Is that?" she whispered to Draco who was stood behind her. Hands still on her waist.

"Yes, Rodolphus Lestrange. Well, uncle Roddy to Eris."

"And that?" she nodded to the witch Eris was now hugging.

"Aunt Bella."

Noticing the similarities between the two witches. A mass of uncontrollable black hair, a fondness for pointy black boots and that slightly crazed half smile… "She's not Eris'…."

"No, although we have wondered on occasion. Eris' mother is called Catherine and lives in France. Eris hasn't seen her in years."

* * *

><p>Ginny felt an odd sense of deja vu as she stood on the pedestal in the living room of Eris' quarters having her dress fitted. The dropped waist corset top was detailed with dark red French lace over the top reaching down to her elbows and hugging her arms. As much as she felt slightly uncomfortable accepting the dress from Eris, she did feel amazing wearing it.<p>

"Looking good Weasley." Eris remarked from her own pedestal across the room, "I'll make a pure-blood lady out of you yet."

"I am a pure-blood Rowle." Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder and pouted at the girl.

"Are you trying to be me Ginny? Because if you are, the flick needs more work." Eris stepped off the pedestal and made her way across the room, the slight train of her dress fanning out behind her, "what do you think aunt Cissa?"

"The red is a little…ostentatious but it does go with the festive season so it's acceptable." Narcissa cast a critical eye over the girl before turning to Eris, "I'm sure Severus will appreciate the colour dear, but the back…"

"It's covered up!"

* * *

><p>"Its one-two-three" Eris turned on the music and watched as the pair glided across the room, Ginny wasn't perfect, but she was pretty close to it, close enough for to be able to pull it off.<br>_She's radiant_, Eris thought as Draco twirled her effortlessly _born to take this chance_. The more she watched them, the more she could see it, she taught her well, planned it all, she just forgot about the slim chance of romance forming , but there it was, playing out in front of her. She felt an arm brush against the fabric of her dress, looking away from the pair she glanced at Severus who stood next to her.

"You're still upset with me." Opening her mouth to deny it, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You missed Christmas." His arm grasped at the fabric and pulled her flush against him.

"I've already said I'll make it up to you, I was needed at Hogwarts." Pulling herself free from him she turned to face him.

"You're always needed at Hogwarts." Turning back to the dancing couple she heard him walk out the room. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, exhaling she looked back at the couple, seemingly unaware of everything around them, _I never should have let them dance, _she muttered to herself taking a step forward to correct Ginny's movement.

* * *

><p>It was a just after lunch and Ginny was haplessly searching the manor for Eris. She'd left Ginny in the Main Library but now Ginny was aiming to go to bed, early start for tomorrow and everything… Only she couldn't quite remember which set of doors led to Eris' rooms. The Manor was like a giant maze, designed to engulf and entrap those who didn't know the exact location of where they were going. She wandered down another long green corridor looking for any sign of reference point she could remember. Was it if there were two left hand turnings you take the first one to get to the stairs… or the second? She tried to remember what Eris had said at orientation. Ginny stopped when she was faced with nothing but a long expanse of green corridor with doors on either side. <em>Dammit!<em> She had absolutely no idea where she was. And it wasn't like there were any windows to help her navigate.

"Weasley?" Ginny spun around to see a confused looking Draco leaning against the wall behind her, "what are you doing in the West Wing?"

"West wing? I thought this was the East wing!" Draco shook his head and motioned for the girl to follow him. "The West Wing is where the people you pretty much want avoid live, unless you're Eris. She's quite happy being close to the insane ones."

"Being one herself." Ginny muttered to herself. Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We just had a dress fitting…"

"Ahh." Draco patted her on the arm in sympathy. Ginny's nerve endings went into overload as she realised Draco hadn't removed his arm from where it rested on her elbow, guiding her through the Manor. Past the double staircase Ginny had been searching in vain to find, and through into the East Wing. "It's left, left and the last door on the left for Eris' rooms."

"Why couldn't she explain it like that?"

"Because she's Eris." He shrugged, going into his own rooms across the corridor. "Oh and Weasley?" He said, looking back over his shoulder, "I felt you looked extremely agreeable in your Yule Ball dress."

"Was that meant to be a compliment?" He nodded his head slowly. "You really need to work on your compliments Malfoy."

* * *

><p>What Ginny didn't know was that Eris was currently wandering around the snow covered grounds in the company of Lucius Malfoy. She had one mittened hand lopped around the crook of his arm, the other swinging by her side in a very childlike manor.<p>

"I'm sure you're aware Eris that I am concerned about Draco…"

"When are you not concerned about Draco?" giving her a stern look he carried on,

"this, arrangement to escort the Weasley child to the ball, is it of a romantic nature?" Eris thought about her answer carefully before replying,

"I wouldn't say it is uncle, but I will not lie to you and claim there isn't some form of attraction between them, to me, it seems like Draco is simply amourus with her. It's not a realisation of love but more of a challenge, forbidden fruit if you will."

"Ah, the whole Romeo and Juliet aspect."

"Indeed but I never cared for that play, far too much unrealistic romance and not enough reality."

"You can't fool me little one, you're the biggest romantic I know." He paused as she bent to stroke one of the peacocks, "And how is Severus? I've not seen him all holiday." Eris straightened and walked on,

"I wouldn't know, today was the first day I've seen him. He missed Christmas." Realising that this was a sensitive subject with Eris at the moment he moved them on to safer grounds,

"The tasks, is Draco doing well?"

"The cabinet vanishes , we just don't know where it's coming out yet. But his grades are slipping…" Lucius gave Eris a hard look before the girl quickly carried on, "he's not falling behind, simply not putting as much effort in as he once did. Nothing to worry about uncle."

* * *

><p>Clearing the steam from the mirror, Eris cast a critical eye over her reflection, I need a haircut, her hair had grown leaps in the last year, it rested just above her elbows, Severus likes you hair long, the traitorous voice in her head piped up. No! No thinking about him, I'm still annoyed at him. Sighing she exited the bathroom and padded down the hall to the lab, she still needed to add the fluxweed to the lasted batch of polyjuice before the night was over. Pushing open the door she was shocked at what lay on the other side...<p>

Candles littered the room, causing soft shadows to fall across the centre table, any reminisce of potions making had been cleared leaving the room empty.

"What on earth..."

"This is me making it up to you..." Eris whirled around to see Severus standing in from of the door. Crossing the room he scooped her up in him arms and sat her on the desk his rough hand settled on her knee and nudged her legs apart. She uncrossed her legs, spreading her knees apart just enough for her lover to step between them. He placed both hands on her cheeks and held her face. Her eyes twinkled and body tingled as he touched her.

"Forgive me?"

* * *

><p>Severus lay awake that night, Eris tucked up under his arm next to him. Lucius has been pressuring him months to make her his intended. He's even gone as far as to have the prince crest made up into a promise ring for him, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He cared for Eris, cared for her unlike he'd ever cared for anyone else. But he did he love her? That was the question stopping him asking her, he's been in loved before; it has consumed him, enraged him and often lead him to make bad decisions. Eris stirred against him, sliding a hand up his chest she wiggled closer to him, Eris had the opposite effect on him, she calmed him, made him see things clearly and she loved him. Something lily can't have claimed to have done. But he couldn't do it, but Eris didn't need a label on their relationship, did she?<p>

Abandoning the attempt of sleep, Severus slipped on his robe and made his way towards Lucius' study, where he knew that the man still sat awake.

"Evening Severus. I expected you to be asleep at this hour."

"As did I Lucius, but I find myself unable to."

"You're not alone in that. The times are becoming more troubled; sleep evades us all at some point."

Severus sat down in the armchair and accepted the glass of Ogden's proffered to him.

"I trust Narcissa has arranged everything for tomorrow?"

"All plans have been set forth; she's probably still lying awake thinking over table plans however. I must say Severus, I am concerned about The Weasley."

The door to the study swung open again. Only this time Bella, Rodolphus and Thorfinn stepped through, still shaking snow from their hair.

"I swear, as soon as I get the chance I'm going to blow up the Order."

"We all are Roddy, it will be glorious." The manic gleam that never left Bella's eyes seemed to glow even more fervently in the firelight. "And to think we have one of them in the house."

"You have to remember Bella, she was never actually a member of the order," Severus commented.

"Then why is she even here? She's no good for information, any that she would have gained we can access from you Severus."

"Eris tells me that the Potter boy seems to take an interest in her."

"Perhaps Lucius," Thorfinn remarked, he'd been pondering the question himself for some time. "The Dark Lord has seen this and he's aiming for his very own Delilah."

"But would she do it?"

"She's young and impressionable. And it wouldn't be the first time she'd been seduced by The Cause." Bella finalised, sharing a look with Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What a long lovely chapter! We hope you all enjoyed it. For those who don't know, Samson was in love with Delilah, and she betrayed him and took his strength, becoming his ultimate downfall.**

**A lot of you have added this story onto alerts, but there are so few reviews! We desire to know what you think! Your thoughts on where it's heading and theories on why on Earth Ginny's there!**

**Peace and Cake x**


	16. Corsets, Cravats & Too Much Dancing

"So we have, Me, Severus, You, Ginny, Roddy, Bella, Mother and Father..."

"Nope, they have decided to replace Uncle Roddy with my father, apparently forcing her to dancing with both Uncle Lucius and Uncle Roddy is too much for her to handle."

"They are pretty scary."

"Only to you Zabini," Eris stuck her tongue out at the boy as she scribbled on the parchment in front of her, "she is not to know, Ginny is to feel as normal as possible at the ball."

At the moment the bedroom door opened and a rumpled Ginny wandered though. "Oh morning everyone...what is on your head Eris?"

Eris reached up and patted the purple turban affectionately, "I'm the oracle! It's my hat."

"Right..." Ginny gave the girl a worried look before taking the empty seat next to Draco, "care to explain?"

"It's a long story, the short version is if we pretend the spirits told Eris everything she'd learned from eavesdropping, we have plausible deniability. " Draco informed her as she continued to look at the group with concern.

"Ok..." Ginny shook her head at them, she knew Eris was a little, well loopy, but apparently the others had been talked round to the crazy side too.

"As I was saying...the Parkinson's are not attending this year." The gleeful smirk across the girls face was mirrored by everyone, "apparently old Mr P was found having Vestibulum relations with someone at work."

"Seriously Eris, how many languages do you speak?"

"German, Russian, English and French...oh and a touch of Latin...why do you ask?" Ginny stared at the girl, she couldn't help thinking that if they weren't on different sides of the war, she and Hermione would get on great. Eris fiddled with the hem of her skirt before addressing her friends once more, "I have a request to make, this is my first ball with Severus, I would like it if everything went as smooth as possible...please?" she gave Draco a pleading look.

"We'll try our best Eris, you deserve a good year."

* * *

><p>That afternoon Ginny learnt that an extortionate amount of calming draught does not in fact calm one down, but has the opposite effect. For the last hour Eris had been consuming tiny vials of the pale blue substance at regular intervals but it appeared to have absolutely no effect. Eris could currently be likened to a thestral on felix felicis the way she was dashing around the room muttering lists to herself. Ginny was under strict instructions to not move for fear of Eris and her fear of Ginny's hair falling out of the curlers it had been pulled into. So she was sitting at Eris' vanity scribbling postcards home in very Gryffindorish red ink, just to prove she hadn't turned on them, with Eris pulling out her hair.<p>

"So do we just mildly shock them? Or do we go for the full on kill?"

That depends Gin, on how much you'll get to enjoy antagonising your brother, and how prepared you are to deal with the aftermath."

"I can handle the aftermath. "

"Well, tell him that you and Malfoy have fallen in love and are about to elope, that you're switching to Slytherin and that you are a Death Eater! NO! That you ARE the Dark Lord.

"I'm not sure he'd believe the bit about Malfoy..." She replied, sucking thoughtfully on the tip of her quill.

"That's the bit he'd have trouble with?" Eris looked at her disbelievingly. "I'm sorry Gin, but you are not a Dark Lord."

"I could be a Dark Lord!"

"I'm more of a Dark Lord, you'd be my Bella."

"Wouldn't Severus be you Bella?"

"No, Severus doesn't look good in a corset."

"I don't even want to think about why you know that." Ginny replied with slight wince.

It was at that moment when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter at your own risk! For I am armed with a tooth comb!" Eris called out as the door swung open. Lucius, Snape and Thorfinn entered the room, each wearing a slightly concerned expression.

"Eris, we need Miss Weasley..." Eris shot Lucius a sharp look before pointedly ignoring them. "Eris...The dark lord wants to see her." Eris dropped the comb as both girls spun around to stare at them.

"Merlin!" Ginny shot out of her seat as the ink pot over turned and spilled all over her. Eris' hand forced her back into the ink covered seat as she drew her wand and pointed it at the men in the door way.

"No. She's not ready."

"Eris, be reasonable..."

"Do not tell me to be reasonable father! She isn't ready ergo she is not leaving until she is." Eris' voice proceeded to get higher and higher as red spots appeared on her skin.

"Eris..." Severus took a slow step forward, cautious of the wand still being pointed at him, "Come here." Shaking her head Eris' voice trembled.

"She _isn't ready_!" taking a brave step forward Severus wrapped his fingers around her wrist and lowered her wand. Gathering Eris up in an embrace, he signalled for the others to leave the room while he distracted her.

Ginny scrambled around the room desperately trying to find her shoes but abandoned the endeavour when she saw the look on Rowle's face as he beckoned her to leave while Eris was distracted.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked barefoot down the long corridors feeling the slight drips of red ink fall from the tips of the curls onto her bare shoulder. She could hear the two pairs of footsteps and her own heartbeat but all other sounds seemed dim as she walked along the same corridors she had been lost on a few days previously. They came to a stop in front of a heavy oak door, an identical door to the ones that lined the rest of the manor. Rowle knocked firmly on the door but instead of waiting for an answer, pushed the door open allowing Lucius to step through before he urged Ginny to step into the dark room, the candles lining the room offered her just enough light to make out the bookcases lining the room and the large desk before her. Standing between the two men, her eyes darted around the room desperately trying to find him before he found her.<p>

"Leave us."

The hiss reverberated around the room leaving Ginny with goose bumps and she was only vaguely aware of the two men besides her leaving the room and the door closing behind them. She tried again in vain to work out where in the large empty space he was hiding, watching her from where she couldn't see him. A strong sense of déjà vu hit Ginny as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"My, my Ginevra, look at what you've become." She could feel his eyes move over her but she wasn't sure where from, "you look … well…" he trailed off.

Footsteps. She heard his footsteps as he walked around the room; time seemed to stop as did any sound other than her own breathing suddenly she felt the hairs raise along the back of neck and she dropped her head baring the back of her neck to him in submission.

Time passed with nothing said, nor a single movement from Ginny, he voice spoke out close to her ear but far enough away for his breath to drift across her neck leaving a trail of goose bumps across the taut skin, "you may leave." She stepped forward and crossed the stone floor to the door. Opening it a crack she let a small beam of light enter. Turning her head halfway she could just make out the white features on half of his face, the other half remained in shadow. She took a breath and whispered.

"Happy Birthday Tom."

She slipped out swiftly, holding her breath. In truth she hadn't meant for him to hear her but she had the strange feeling that he had. Not even waiting for either Malfoy or Rowle to guide her back she wandered back to Eris' room.

* * *

><p>Pushing open the door to Eris' room she was greeted by the slight of Eris in her long velvet ball gown on tiptoes tugging at the dark green cravat around Snape's neck.<p>

"Where have you been Weasley? Wait, where are Lucius and father? Sit!"

"They left. Just after we got there."

"They left you alone? With the Dark Lord? Severus, leave!"

"We'll yeah, he told them to?"

"That's exceptionally odd. But I'll deal with that later; now stay still while I finish your hair, we're running out of time now."

"It can't have been that long…"

"We're an hour behind now."

Once she was done she left Ginny to put on her shoes and gloves whilst she went to make sure the boys were ready.

"Boys it doesn't get any better than this. If you know what I mean." Theo remarked tipping his head towards the girls. Draco felt his breath hitch in his throat as they descended the stairs, Eris looked stunning, a vision in green. But Ginny, Ginny he hadn't been expecting to look so beautiful. The soft red lace of her dress against her pale skin made Draco want to… Shaking his head to try and get rid of _that _image he focused on Eris and then wished he hadn't.

"My mother is going to kill her, look at that dress." Gesturing to the seemingly bare skin which dipped between her shoulder blades and ended mid-back.

"Believe me Draco," Blaise has his eyes fixed on the exposed skin on Eris' back, "I am looking." As the girl approached Draco took a step forward bowing to them both before offering his arm to Ginny,

"You look lovely as always Eris, and you Weasley…you look the part." Raising her eyebrow at Draco's half comment she allowed herself to be guided into the ball room ready to start. "Oh and Weasley…" Draco stopped them just before the entrance," for tonight, you may call me Draco."

"Then you may call me Ginny."

* * *

><p>Ginny watched as the dark haired couple entered the ballroom, Eris acknowledged her with a smile and wink, Snape simple nodded his head in her direction. Taking the opportunity to study the couple she followed them as they circled the room. Some things were obvious to anyone who looks, his hand against her lower back and the way she seemed to lean against him. Others would only be noticed by someone who knew either of them well, like the way Eris seemed more relaxed and less tense or the way their eyes kept meeting.<p>

She was so caught up in watching the couple she failed to notice the start of the music,

"Come on Weasley, mean Ginny its time to make Eris proud…"Draco whispered to her, she felt goose bumps rise across her neck for the second time that evening, _it's just the draft_, she told herself as he led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>After a few songs, Ginny founds herself sat on the sidelines sipping on a butterbeer will Draco danced with his mother.<p>

"Ginny, you look lovely this evening," Theo commented taking up the empty seat next to her,

"Thank you Theo, you look rather handsome in purple." The music changed once again and Ginny watched as Eris and Draco took a step towards each other before starting to waltz.

Suddenly Blaise was stood in front of her, "come on Weasley, let's dance!" before she could answer Ginny found herself swept out onto the dance floor by a eager Blaise.

"It seems your dates been stolen Draco." Looking over Eris' shoulder Draco glared at Blaise as Ginny laughed while they danced. "You know, they are surprisingly close…they do attend all those Slug Club dinners together and he does act like a perfect gentleman around her…" narrowing his eyes at Eris he followed the other couple around the room; they did seem very relaxed with each other, a knot of dread formed in Draco's stomach, _maybe Blaise likes her, maybe she likes him! Maybe I've got it all wrong and… and… _his frantic thoughts where broken as Eris stopped dancing, it took a moment for him to realise that the dance was over and Severus was stood behind him looking terribly amused.

Several dances later, Ginny found herself ushered into a circle by Draco ready for the dance she had been dreading; the switching dance was upon her.

"I don't think I can do this Draco…"

"Yes you can Gin, we've practiced this one most. Just pretend they're Blaise and Theo." Taking her hand he guided her though the first set of steps, "left foot back, just act like you know what you're doing, it's all about confidence. Channel your inner Slytherin…"

~o~

"Our girl looks all grown up Thorfinn."

"She does. Your influence with the choice of dress?"

"No, she picked this one all on her own."

"It's more conservative than usual."

"I think she's lulling Cissa into a false sense of security…"

~o~

"The ball is going much more smoothly this year, my dear."

"It's lovely to finally have Eris and Severus together, isn't it Lucius?"

"It is, but I'm still not happy with the Weasley situation."

"We've just got to trust Eris on this one…"

~o~

"Have I told you how delicious you look in that dress?"

"I'm glad you appreciated it."

"Let me show you how much I appreciate it after this dance…"

"You know I can't Sev…"

~o~

From Ginny's vantage point she could see Snape gripping Eris' dress and whispering in her ear, she saw Eris bite her lip before she felt a slight squeeze from Draco to alert her to the change in partner. One more step and Draco passed her gracefully into Rowle's arms.

"I must say Miss Weasley, your doing remarkably well."

"Ginny please…"

"Well, Ginny, you've had a significant effect on my daughter. I'm unsure if she's calmed down or if her anxiety has taken over her completely. Either way she seems less…chaotic…"

~o~

"She's not quite what you had in mind for Draco, is she Lucius"

"There is nothing there Bellatrix, he's simply escorting her like the gentlemen I brought him up to be. Draco knows better than to enter into dalliance with a Weasley."

"I'm not so sure, he is Narcissa's son after all and she didn't have much better taste…"

~o~

"You know Severus; a diamond would be a lovely accompaniment to Eris' outfit."

"I've told you Cissa, Eris does not need a ring to know that I care for her."

"Draco would have proposed by now."

"Well it's a good thing they don't see each other as anything more than siblings…"

~o~

"You look very handsome Draco."

"And you look very beautiful Eris; I think this is our best year yet."

"You forget the year Blaise tripped, that was spectacular…"

~o~

The rhythm changed again and Ginny found herself before Lucius, he took her by the hand and they moved silently and stiffly for their dance. Ginny was just about to breath a sigh of relief as their turn came to end when she moved into he last step and felt something under her foot…

~o~

"I'm glad to see you finally decided to escort Eris to a ball."

"I care for her Bellatrix."

"Everyone knows you care Severus. But just how much do you care?"

~o~

"You know Draco, Miss Weasley isn't awful. She may be a fairer dancer than Miss Parkinson."

"I find her more than agreeable mother."

"I know Draco…"

~o~

"Daddy, do you have you wand."

"Where is your wand?"

"No-where I can reach in time to stop uncle Lucius killing Ginny for stepping on his foot!"

~o~

Ginny had never been more glad to see Snape then when he took her swiftly away from Lucius. "Don't panic Miss Weasley. It was a barley perceivable mistake."

~o~

"Severus seems to be holding Miss Weasley together Draco."

"She can fly for hour's aunt, but dancing makes her dizzy."

~o~

"You are aware Draco likes the girl aren't you Cissa?"

"As aware as I was when Eris first liked Severus, Thorfinn."

~o~

"She's still a Weasley Eris!"

"I know uncle! But at least we know he's not of the other persuasion now!"

~o~

For the last round Ginny found herself back in Draco's arms, feeling more than just a little light headed, "You've done well Ginny, just two more steps and we can stop."

"I feel dizzy."

"Maybe we should stop…" realising they had in fact stopped Ginny tried to steady herself.

"We have stopped Draco."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>By the time Ginny's head had stopped spinning Eris was off dancing with Rodolphus, Ginny watched as he twirled her around causing the girl to throw her head back and laugh. Suddenly another figure came into her eye line, <em>oh Merlin, who is that,<em> the man was tall, very tall, with mahogany shoulder length hair pulled back of his angular face. He tapped Eris on the shoulder and held out his hand for her to dance, grinning Eris accepted and stepped away from Rodolphus into the strangers embrace.

"Draco, who is Eris dancing with?" she demanded not taking her eyes away from the couple, or more specifically the man holding Eris.

Following her eyes Draco let out a huff, "that would be Rabastan Lestrange..." Ginny's eyes widened at the realisation of who he was, even from her spot across the room it was clear that him and Eris were very familiar with each other.

"And he is to Eris..." she enquired not taking her eyes off them.

"Let's just say that if Eris ever decided to leave Severus, she wouldn't have to look far for another suitor." Draco remarked also watching the couple dance, "Severus hates him, with good reason too..." seeing the questioning look on her face he continued, "Rabastan is everything Severus isn't, and he never lets him forget it."

~o~

"May I be the first to say, you look enchanting Eris," Rabastan winked at her as the pair twirled around the dance floor. Eris raised an eyebrow in an enquiring look, "Severus isn't known for his gentile nature, and a woman as stunning as you deserves a compliment." Eris felt his grip on her waist tighten as he fingers ran along the velvet of her dress, giving him a stern look Eris placed a fraction more distance between them, leaning down Rabastan brought his mouth to her ear, "anytime little one..."

Right on queue the music ended, Ginny watched as Rabastan took a step back from Eris kissing her on the hand before winking and walking off as a clearly unhappy Severus approached her.

* * *

><p>As the clock reached midnight, the dance floor emptied leaving only the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, Eris, Severus, Rowel and only a handful of other men and their partners. "Draco, what's happening?"<p>

"It's the inner circle; they always have the midnight dance together. Our Lord will join them soon and dance with aunt Bella and possibly Eris." Just as Draco finished explaining The Dark Lord rose from his seat in the upper gallery and descended the stairs to where Bella was waiting. The other couples of the inner circle took up their stances and waited for Him to start. For the first time Ginny saw who was actually in the Dark Lords inner circle, and was only half surprised to see Theo there as well.

"He took his fathers place when his father became too ill to carry on. Can you not see Theo being an excellent Minister for Magic one day?" Draco whispered into her ear, his head resting on her shoulder and his hands tight on her waist.

"Actually, now you mention it Draco, he would be excellent in office."

The song came to a close and the Death Eaters bowed to the Dark Lord and he inclined his head back to them before returning to his seat in the upper gallery.

"I thought you said he'd dance with Eris?"

"Not always, he dances with Eris when he wants to tell them that they're to convene in his private quarters after the ball. It's his subtle way of telling them with out disturbing the revelry."

Ginny glanced over to Eris, who currently had Severus whispering into her ear, light pink spots indicated the nature of the conversation. She looked back to Draco who had loosed his cravat slightly and was accepting a glass of fire whisky from Theo. When she turned back to where the pair had been standing she couldn't see where they'd gone.

"Draco, where's Eris?"

"She's wearing that dress, formal events at the ball have ended… where do you think she's gone Weasley?" Blaise cut in, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's my god father you're talking about! Too much information Zabini!"

* * *

><p>The cold winter air whipped around them as they stood on the balcony, he saw her shiver as the air chilled her skin. "You look beautiful Môn amour" he pulled her close to his chest "breathtaking"<p>

"And you need to pull me all the way up here to tell me that?"

"I was sick of sharing you" he slowly started to remove the pins for her hair, "And you, teasing me, you know what having you hair up does to me." He watched goose-bumps formed along her skin, unsure of if it was his words or the cold he carried on. "You've been a very naughty girl Miss Rowel" he heard he breath hitch in her throat as he unlaced her dress with practiced ease. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want Severus."

Pushing him back into their room Eris ran her fingers down the rough wool of his coat, trailing down to the buttons over his stomach. Her fingers undid the buttons, keeping her eyes on his. Curling her fingers around his silk Cravat, she tugged him closer. Their mouths nearly met with hot breath against each other.  
>Severus picked up her chin in his hands and angled his face, pressing his lips gently against hers. Their eyes closed together as their mouths met. Eris' heart skidded at the sensation of his lips on hers. His tongue ran over her lips, trailing his fingers down her neck, over her shoulders and cupped her right breast. She whimpered into his mouth as he took her breast fitting it perfectly into the palm of his hand.<br>Eris worked the buttons through their slits, her fingers flying down the front of his emerald waistcoat. She loosened his cravat and slid it out from under his collar, pulling his arms out of his shirt. He took the cravat from her and tossed it to the chair along with his shirt.

"Allow me to show you just how delicious you look Eris..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Draco and Ginny stumbled up the staircase and along the corridor. Tugging on the door Ginny was surprised to find herself locked out of Eris' room,<p>

"Severus must still be with her, come wait in my room Gin." Draco pulled her across the hallway and into his quarters tripping over the door frame as he did so. "Let me light the candle…where is my wand?" He started checking his robe but had no luck.

Reaching into his robe pocket, Ginny removed his wand and gave it to him.

The candlelight softly illuminated Ginny's features and Draco found himself staring at her.

"Weasley…I... I think I'm going to kiss you now."

Ginny's head was still fuzzy and spinning but she could just make out the lopsided grin on Draco's usually carefully neutral face. "I think that would be most agreeable Malfoy…"

* * *

><p><strong>And fade to black….. Phew, that was a long chapter. <strong>**At almost 4000 words I think we can definitely say this is the longest chapter. We hope you enjoyed it and please, please tell us what you think! **

**Peace and Cake**

**xxx**


	17. Pyramus and Thisbe

Burrowing under the covers Eris tried to block out the instant knocking coming from the study, "You may want to answer that..." a half asleep Severus commented as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"Let me go and I will." Feeling his grip loosen Eris shuffled off her bed; she plucked Severus' shirt from the chair by the door before throwing it on and walking through to the study. Throwing open the secret door she levelled a frantic looking Draco with a disapproving stare. "What Draco?"

"Eris! I...I think I slept with Weasley!" he was cut off as Eris slammed the door on him, pushing it open he saw Eris disappear into the bedroom before dragging a clearly just woken Severus into the study behind her.

"Your godson needs you." She spat before returning to the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

~O~

"Draco, you think you slept with Miss Weasley. Care to elaborate?" Severus comment after several long minutes of watching the boy pacing,

"I woke up...in bed...with her..." rubbing his eyes Severus braced himself for what was to come next, "and I believe we may have...had..." holding up a hand Severus stopped Draco before he carried on.

"I get the point Draco; tell me, what do you remember of last night?"

"You left with Eris, we drank...a lot... we came here...door was locked and then we...KISSED! I kissed a Weasley!"

"I think you did more than that..." Severus muttered under his breath before forcing Draco into a nearby chair.

"My father is going to kill me..."

~O~

Crawling back under the sheets Eris buried herself in the soft feathery goodness which was her bed and was just drifting off into a lovely dream when the knocking started again, only this time; it came from the other door.

"Eris!"

Throwing off the sheet she stormed though the living area and threw the main door open. Pushing past her, a frenzied Ginny burst forth into her rooms,

"Eris I think I..."

"Slept with Draco, I've heard." As Ginny stood staring at the girl, she grabbed Ginny's hand a tugged her into the study where Severus had managed to calm Draco down.

"As much as I love a good reunion, it's 6am, WE are going back to bed, and YOU will sort this out." Eris commented as she pushed both Ginny and Draco back into Draco's study...

~O~

They stood facing each other, half astounded by how Eris had reacted. After standing just looking at each other for several long moments, Ginny realised just how cold she was. It was just before dawn and the manor wasn't exactly the warmest place on earth. Realising that all she had on was the strapless silk slip a half mad pure-blood had forced her into the night before, the same mad pure-blood who had locked her into the room with the last person she wanted to see. Walking further into Draco's room, she searched for something warm to cover herself up with. Facing the bed she realised it was probably not the best time to crawl back into it and so just pulled the heavy covers off and dragged them over to the sofa in the room Draco was still standing in, a half bemused look on his tried face.

"Gonna join me?" She looked up to Draco and held up the cover. He walked over to her and sat down, trying to maximise the distance between them.

"Soooo..."

"Look Draco, we can either spend the next hour and a half edging around everything and getting nowhere, or be blunt and sleep for the rest of the time."

"I'm leaning towards the latter..."

"Then I'll be blunt. I think you're an arrogant, conceited pure-blood supremacist..." Draco recoiled at her words and started working out how to get himself out of this situation with his pride intact, "However... over the last few weeks I've found that none of that really matters in light of... I guess what I'm trying to say Draco is..."

She trailed off but Draco managed to figure out what she was trying to say. "You know Gin, this isn't really a problem if no one else finds out."

"You may have a point there Malfoy."

~O~

At around daybreak Eris turned over to face Severus.

"Did they say they'd slept together?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Oh fuck."

* * *

><p>As the dull sunlight flittered into the room, Draco felt a soft poking against his shoulder, "Draco..." choosing to ignore the soft voice trying to lull him out of sleep, he rolled over, only to have a firm hand roll him back and poke him a little harder, "Draco!" opening one beady eye he was able to make out Eris' form kneeling next to him, "As touching as this scene of cuddling is, its approaching lunch so you really should be getting up." Nodding but not really taking in her words Draco started to nod off again, only to be poked once more. "I mean it Draco. Get up and prepare for War." Upon hearing this Draco dragged himself into a sitting position and scrubbed at his eyes. Gazing over at Eris he noticed the slightly damp appearance of her hair and the flushed look across her cheeks. "You've been in the snow without me." Eris couldn't help but laugh at the sulky look on Draco's face.<p>

"I went for a walk with Severus. Now hurry up, we're waiting on you Malfoy." Pressing a kiss to his forehead Draco watched as Eris practically skipped out of the room. Suddenly becoming aware of the weight on his stomach Draco looked down to see an increasingly familiar bundle of red hair.

"Ginny…wake up."

"What's this I hear about war?" She mumbled.

Watching her sit up and stretch, Draco swung his legs off the sofa and stood up.

"The annual snowball fight. You better be on my team, Eris and Blaise cheat."

* * *

><p>Eris ran out into the snow and spun around, trying to catch as many of the fat flakes out of the air as she could. Draco shook his head.<p>

"Eris, come on back inside. And put a coat on! You'll catch your death out here."

"Oh, stop being such an old fuddy-duddy. It's not cold, not really."  
>"Eris, it's snowing. It has to be cold or it wouldn't be."<br>Eris bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. She compacted it into a ball and hurled it at Draco. The snowball hit him square on the chest.

"Why you…" He bent down and scooped up some snow of his own. But Eris had already run off. She skidded to a halt and scooped up some more snow. She had to dodge Draco's snowball before she could throw hers back. Again she found her mark. Draco laughed, flung another snowball, aiming for Blaise this time.

Mid fight Eris looked up and caught sight of two figures watching them from balcony over looking the front grounds. Looking closer she realised that it was Severus and Lucius who were locked in conversation while they viewed what she knew was going to be another crushing defeat for Draco's team.

Charming a series of snow balls into perfect formation she volleyed one towards the two men, upon seeing it hit Severus between the shoulder blades, Eris cheerfully waved towards the now scowling man before letting fire on Theo who was trying to sneak up on her.

* * *

><p>Through the clouds of steam Mrs Weasley searched out for any sign of her daughter. This was the first time ever any of the Weasley's hadn't arrived with the others to catch the train back to Hogwarts.<p>

"It's nearly quarter to 11!" She stopped her searching to fuss over Harry.

"There's still plenty of time, it's not like she'll miss the train dear."

"I know Arthur, but they are cutting it rather fine…"

"In fact, I think I see Thorfinn now, so she can't be far behind." Mrs Weasley looked over to where her husband had indicated and saw a tall dark haired man emerging from the smoke. He caught sight of them and nodded his head briefly before moving aside to allow the others to walk through.

Harry looked up just in time to see the first couple step onto the platform. Malfoy and Rowle looked the same as ever.

"Y'know I can't understand why _she's_ with _him_." Ron grumbled indicating towards the pair and their casually linked hands.

"Aww is ickle Ronnikins jealous."

"Shut up Fred, I don't understand why you're here anyway."

"Not that we blame you Ronald and we're here because we didn't want to miss the chance at seeing those legs again," George replied without taking his eyes of them.

"Look there's Gin."

All of them diverted their eyes to watch Ginny as she emerged with Blaise Zabini.

"What is she wearing?"

"She looks like a girl for once."

"She looks less like you two," Harry indicated to Fred and George, "and more like her…"

"She _is_ a girl." Hermione commented from behind them.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Besides it's just a skirt and jumper, I think the more important question is why her arm's linked with Zabini's."

"Wait... What!"

~o~

The four of them strolled past, Theo and Daphne following just behind them. Pushing past the crowds of parents they were nearly at the train door when a voice called out,

"Hey! Ginny!" spinning around she saw Harry waving at her, stood with Hermione and her family. Feeling slightly shocked that she hadn't thought of them she removed her arm from Blaise's and quickly walked to meet them before she had to get on the train.

"Hello Ginny dearest, how was the rest of your holiday?" Her mother enquired as Ginny was being passed around for hugs.

"Not bad mum. Fairly ordinary."

From the corner of her eye during her brief hug with Harry she could see Dean approaching, a large smile on his face. She hadn't thought about him for the last two weeks and she was starting to feel the onset of guilt knot it's self in her stomach.

Casting a quick glance back at the Slytherins she tried in vain to wrap up the conversation Harry was attempting with her.

"Hi Gin." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I missed you over the hols." Giving him a weak smile Ginny desperately tried to make eye contact with Eris, who just stood and smirked back at her. Draco on the other hand looked a lot less then pleased.

Shrugging of Dean's arm she turned back to her parents as they conversed with him.

"Gin, you coming with?" Blaise called, gesturing towards the train behind them. Ginny doubted she had ever been more relived in hr life.

"Yeah, Just a sec." Turning back to her father she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll see you soon," to the rest of her family before darting off the others, threading her arm through Eris' when she got there.

Eris glanced back to her father to say good bye before catching the eye of the Weasley twins. She winked then turned back to board the train.

"Did you just wink at my brothers?"

"Yes." She replied shamelessly.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Blaise tried to workout the current dynamic being performed by them all. "Draco is with the lovely Ginny, and Eris is with Snape, but Draco is still pretending to be with Eris as required, Ginny is with Thomas, with Potter also currently showing an interest, but is spending most of her time with me…."<p>

"Wait! Potter!" Draco turned to Eris, more then shocked at this piece of news.

"We'll talk about it later dear."

"I feel like I'm a Shakespearean Tragedy," Blaise complained, "I feel like this is going to end badly."

Eris and Blaise shared significant looks before scrabbling to their feet. "_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Ginevra is the sun_."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other, decidedly unimpressed before Eris cut in with Juliet's lines_. "Draco, Draco wherefore art thou Draco_." Unfortunately for the couple being mocked they continued in such a fashion all the way to Hogwarts, which caused the two wonder, just how long had the pair been planning this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN A chapter with a spoons approved F word! <strong>

**Ninja thinks all the scones have gone to here head... **

**Spoons thinks Ninja should shut up or she'll be jamming her own scone in future.**

**ninja would like to retract her previous statement... **

**Well done to everyone who noticed all the references in the previous two chapters, we applaud you and there will be more to come! **

**But in all seriousness we are wondering at the lack of reviews, not that we do this for reviews, we just wonder what people think, and we really we really want to improve! Which is really impossible with out you and your lovely comments! So please? Be nice? For us? We'll give gifts! In the form of short snippets! Some of which are already posted as an added incentive...**

**Peace and Cake **

**x**


	18. A Warped Perception

After an awkward dinner Ginny silently followed the other Gryffindor's back up to the tower. Upon entering the room she barely had time to find a seat before the inquisition she'd been waiting for started.

"So, sister of mine. What exactly did you and your Slytherin _friends _get up to?"

"You already know Ronald. I sent you a postcard, remember."

"I find it hard to believe that you spent a week with a group of wannabe Death Eaters and all you did was play chess."

"Why? You love chess, we played Quidditch too."

"YOU PLAYED QUIDDITCH! WITH THE ENMY!"

"I wouldn't call them then enemy."

"I would! You're giving them all our moves!"

"Who? Eris, Blaise and Theo don't even play Quidditch"

"Blaise and Theo is it now?"

"You can't expect her to call her friends by their surnames Ron," Neville chimed in, backing her up. Ginny shot him a grateful look before turning back to her brother, who was now turning an increasingly alarming shade of purple.

"I don't want you hanging round with those Slytherins!"

Seeing the look the crossed Ginny's face Harry quickly tried to diffuse the situation. "It's not that we don't want you to have friends Gin, just we've barely seen you apart from Quidditch practice."

Knowing that he had a fairly decent point she felt another pang of guilt settle in her stomach.

Ginny felt the interrogation was almost over, being fairly certain Ron had nothing else he could complain about, and so turned to the staircase up to her dormitory, when Dean came barrelling down the opposite staircase.

"Ginny, wait."

"Dean…"

"Oh, so now you remember me. It didn't feel that way at the station."

"It wasn't like that, they were waiting, I had to go."

"No, you didn't _have _to, you wanted to. Because they're _so much better then us _apparently."

"You don't even know them Dean."

"No, but I know you."

A hush fell over the common room, even those who weren't directly interested in the conflict stopped talking to listen in.

"And what's that supposed mean." Ginny snapped; acid in her voice.

"You're not exactly the most _virginal _of girls, are you?"

A ring of barely stifled gasps surrounded them but she just stood there, a faint look of disbelief quickly followed by an unimpressed mask crossed her face.

"Dean. Just leave it." Seamus was the only one since they'd started shouting to risk calming the situation.

"Well it's true."

The sound of Ginny's hand connecting with Dean's cheek ended the silence around them.

Turning on her heels she pushed past the crowd of Gryffindor's that had gathered and went up to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>The following morning, as Eris and the boys settled in for breakfast they were joined by a still fuming Ginny, given the way she has stormed in and not even spared a glace at her house table, Eris was sure last night had not been an easy one for the young girl.<p>

"Gin, you ok?" Eris ventured not wanting to potentially aggravate the situation,

"No, all men are pig headed conceited wastes of air! No offence." Ginny seethed, stabbing at her breakfast.

"Well observed, I take it they were their usual charming selves?" Eris smirked at Ginny and the reactions of the men around them.

"Well let's see, Ronald accused me of giving you our Quidditch secrets, Harry made me feel guilty about spending time with you and Dean accused me of sleeping with all three of you!"

"Thomas did what?" Eris shot her hand out and grasped the back of Draco's robes preventing him from storming across the room and ruining everything.

"We could kill him, couldn't we Eris?" for the first time in a while Eris didn't disagree with Blaise, if Ginny wanted Thomas to _disappear_ they were certainly the right people to make it happen.

"No, he's not worth it. But thank you for the offer Blaise." Without warning Theo started spluttering and pointing towards the door, looking up Eris barely concealed a smile at the sight of Thomas walking into the hall sporting a fairly impressive black eye.

"Nice work Gin." Draco commented before winking at her.

"Unfortunately it wasn't me; I believe my brother had _words_ with him."

"At least he's on your side."

"No, he thinks it too. It's just no-one is allowed to say it. They keep trying to put me in this box of the perfect Gryffindor and it's just not me, it's like the ridiculous stereotypes they've put you in!"

"Hold on a minute Weasley! We've been typecast by Gryffindor's?" Blaise spat out outraged.

"Well yeah, Draco is the arrogant arch nemesis; you are the silent brooding one and Eris' is now seen as Draco's new girlfriend. And they don't really notice Theo…" seeing the look of disbelief on her friends faces Ginny decided it would be a great time to stop talking.

As they finished breakfast, Ginny watched as Eris stood, smoothed down her skirt, widened her polo collar and walk over to the Gryffindor table.

"Where is she going?" Ginny asked Draco as Eris got closer to the other table.

"To do what Rowle does best." She watched as all three boys shared a smirk and turned their attention back to Eris.

~0~

"Thomas…" Eris purred as she approached the boy. Crossing her arms she gave him a patronizing look, "I strongly suggest you apologise to Ginny…" Eris trailed off giving the boy a meaningful look before turning on her heels to join the others who where waiting in the entrance way.

* * *

><p>As Ginny turned up her collar against the cold wind she began to question Eris' choice of taking a walk around the snow covered grounds. As they walked in comfortable silence Ginny took the time to observe Eris, the girl seemed unnaturally subdued recently. She knew from Draco that Eris was suffering from nightmares again but was refusing to allow Draco to comfort her.<p>

"I don't mind, you know..." Eris turned to look at Ginny with a confused look on her face; "if you want to share a bed with Draco..." she saw realisation flash across Eris' face before the girl smiled at her.

"You might not mind Gin, but I sure do. I'm fine, its only dreams and who needs sleep anyway." Leaning against a tree Eris turned to face her, "I'm too reliant on Draco, I'm a big girl now. I need to cope on my own."

"Does dreamless sleep not help?"

"Doesn't make a difference, just leave it Gin, I'm fine." The girls stood studying each other for several long moments before Eris' spoke again, "are you ok Gin?"

"Erm yes?"

"I mean with the whole secret romance business you've got going on with D'Artagnan?"

"Really Eris, a musketeer?" Eris just grinned at the girl and tilted her head up against the tree, "its hard Eris, seeing him every day but not being able to be with him or anything..." Eris nodded at her and gave her a sympatric look, "how do you do it? With Snape, any tips?"

"Severus is hardly around anyway, it's his birthday tomorrow you know? He's 37 and I have no idea where the hell he is." Ginny could detect the slight anger and sadness in Eris' tone as she spoke but she was soon distracted by something else.

"Wait, 37? That makes him..."

"Twenty years older than me." Ginny stared at the girl in shock, truth be told she always thought of Snape to be much older but still, twenty years is a big gap.

"Eris, don't you think you should be..." again Eris cut across Ginny,

"With someone younger? Less death-eatery? Generally more pleasant? Nope." Ignoring the glare Ginny was giving her Eris pushed herself of the tree and beckoned the girl on. "I love him Gin. End of story."

"If music be the food of love, play on!" Eris stopped walking a stared at Ginny in disbelief.

"Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?"

* * *

><p>Staggering slightly into his office Severus tried to recount how Lucius had talked him into drinking on a school night, <em>ah yes, being 37<em>. Crossing the room a flash of yellow caught his eye, stopping to look at his desk he focused in on the yellow apple sat on the papers strewn across his desk. Eris, he'd forgotten about seeing Eris, admittedly it was a Thursday night but he knew she's be put out he hadn't been around since lessoned finished. Resigned to the fact he's be making up another missed date to her he turned to walk into his rooms. Mulling over the best way to make this up to her, he missed the figure appearing in the bedroom doorway. Upon hearing footsteps he whirled around to look at the shape, only to find Eris stood against the doorway.

"Happy birthday Severus." She gave him a sleep filled smile, before pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Where you asleep?" he asked noticing the silk nightgown she worn despite the chill of the dungeon, seeing her nod and then shiver, crossing the room he removed his outer robes before wrapping them around her.

"I was waiting for you." Severus felt a pang in his chest as she looked up at him with glazed eyes, "come..." tugging on his hand she pulled him into the bedroom. Pulling off his shirt and boots Severus climbed into bed beside Eris, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her to him as he buried his face in her hair.

"I didn't know you were waiting..."

"Uncle Lucius told me he was taking you drinking; I just wanted to be here when you came back."

"Are you annoyed with me, for leaving you today?" he asked carefully monitoring her body language.

"No, now go to sleep we have Defence tomorrow." Smirking he pressed a kiss to her head and closed his eyes as she hummed softly.

* * *

><p>"You're lying to me Rowle." Eris shot Draco a dark look from her spot on the floor.<p>

"I'm not lying Draco, I'm perfectly fine." Consulting the book in front of her Eris twirled her wand in the described arch only to be covered in sparks.

"Well that didn't work, what else do we have left to try?" signing Draco turned to the ever growing pile of books next to the vanishing cabinet and rooted thought trying to find a tomb they had yet to consult.

"It's just dreams Draco, I can cope..."

"But you're not coping Eris! You're not sleeping, you're barely eating and I'm worried about you."

Rising from the floor Eris walked up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around him. "I need to cope thought this alone Draco, I cannot rely on you forever." Hugging Eris back Draco couldn't help feel that this was a turning point in their long friendship, they we're both growing up and Eris was right, they couldn't rely on each other for every little thing anymore.

~0~

A few hours passed and the pair had all but given up for the night. Eris lay with her head in Draco's lap absent-mindedly thumbing though yet another book.

"Eris, when did you and Severus start courting?" slightly taken aback at the randomness of Draco's questions it took Eris a moment to answer,

"Formally? After last year's Christmas ball, after your father knocked some sense into him...you know this Draco." Draco nodded and returned to him book unaware that Eris was now studying him carefully, "Do you wish to court Ginny..."

Putting his book down Draco meet Eris' eyes, "I think I do..." Eris gave an uncharacteristic squeal before launching herself at Draco causing the pair to topple backwards.

"This is so exciting Draco!" unable to help himself Draco found himself laughing at Eris as she bounced around the room.

"Only one problem Eris, my father."

"Psh! Your father is a hopeless romantic Draco, where do you think I get it from?"

"Your romance novels and he'll never allow it." Not wanting to see Draco upset Eris came up with a genius idea.

"I'll talk to him for you Draco, in exchange for you covering for me next weekend." Shaking hands the pair gathered up their stuff and headed towards the common room.

"You know what this means dear Draco?" shaking his head Draco looked at Eris expectedly, "dramatiques casser!" Smirking at each other the pair started plotting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, it's been 2 weeks! if anyone missed us... we apologise for the delay, ninja's been away and we've been focusing on the artwork. The next couple of chapters come with images and will be up soon!<strong>

**Peace and Cake.**

**X**


	19. Affair Revelations

As Ginny took her seat at the Slytherin table that morning she was immediately aware of the tension surrounding her friends.

"Is everything ok?" she questioned passing her graze over each of them.

"Just peachy Gin." Eris spat out while reading her morning paper.

"Perfectly fine." Draco ground out taking her hand under the table, upon seeing this Eris snorted. "Problem Rowle?"

"Oh no Malfoy, just your blatant disregard for those around you." Eris commented glaring at him, sharing worried looks with Theo and Blaise, Ginny was unsure about what she should do. "I'll see you later." Eris stood and left the hall without as much as a backwards glance towards the group.

~0~

That lunch Ginny once again found herself sat with the Slytherin's only this time both Eris and Draco seemed to be missing.

"Has anyone seen them?" She asked Blaise and Theo,

"No, but given the last few lessons I wouldn't be surprised if they'd killed each other." Blaise commented without a hint of his usual humour.

"What is going on with those two?"

"We don't know, but they really seem to be at each others throats, they spent the whole of charms sneering at each other."

"It was like watching Draco and Potter!" Blaise chimed in cutting across Theo, giving him an unimpressed look Theo carried on with his story, about half way thought lunch a clearly annoyed Draco and Eris made it into the great hall. The pair seemed to still be fighting as they approached the table.

~0~

"You don't have to be such a brat about this Eris."

"Fine, rot is Azkaban for all I care."

"Give me some credit..."

"For what Draco, Riding your father's coat tails?"

"At least I'm not sleeping my way to the top..." Throwing him a dark look Eris rose from her seat and stormed out of the hall.

"Fuck." Draco muttered before chasing after her, rising with the others Ginny hurried out if the hall after her friends, as the exited the room the caught sight of a fuming Eris, laying a slap across Draco's face before marching off.

"It would seem that break ups are the flavour of the month." Theo commented before taking off after Eris.

* * *

><p>That evening Ginny entered the room of requirement with reluctance, she hadn't had a chance to talk to Draco or Eris since the event that occurred at lunch time. Pushing open the door she stood frozen in shock, there was Eris and Draco, but instead of fighting they were dancing. As the pair came to a stop they both gave Ginny a wide grin, "What the hell?"<p>

"It would appear we duped Ginny too Draco dear." Eris commented pulling Ginny into the room.

"That was all an act?" Ginny stared at the pair in disbelief.

"Yup," Draco commented pulling Ginny into a hug.

"I have a date, you two kids have fun!" Eris called as she twirled out of the room with a smile.

Turning round to look at her, Draco realised the two of them were finally alone for the first time since they'd been back at school.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

Suddenly Draco had her pressed against the wall. She hadn't really seen this side of him before and it was pleasantly surprising.

He kissed her hungrily, his mouth overtaking hers with such passion that she immediately knew where it was leading and she felt no desire to stop it.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a few days after Eris and Draco's <em>break<em> _up_ that Ginny found herself once again in the company for all four Slytherins as they prepared for the next phase of Ginny's training. Eris, who was currently sporting a cut lip due to a recent entanglement with the order at a raid, seemed excited to get started.

"Duelling, I'm sure you know the formalities: bowing, how to hold your wand and so forth…so we'll just get started." Eris pushed Ginny forwards before circling the room and pushing Blaise in front of her, "We'll start easy, you'll duel Blaise." Stepping back Eris watched as the pair faced each other bowed some what awkwardly and took up their stances. Immediately Eris could tell Ginny had never received any formal training by the way she simply stood there looking at Blaise, wanting to give her friend the benefit of the doubt she decided to reserve judgement until the pair had actually started firing spells.

Once that had started, Eris felt much better about Ginny's skill. The younger girl may not have training but she certainly had flair to her style, she flung jinxes at Blaise with admirable accuracy and although her shielding needed a little work, she was certainly better placed with this than she had been with the dancing.

"Fine I surrender! The Weasley wins, no-on tell my mother!"

* * *

><p>It was after Blaise's somewhat embarrassing defeat at the hands of Ginny, the others decided it was time to step things up another notch. And that is how Ginny came to find herself stood in front of entrance to the Slytherin common room, being ushered into the room she found herself gazing around in awe.<p>

The high vaulted ceiling gave into large arched windows out of which Ginny could see the depth of the lake; this gave the room a somewhat eerie green glow. The circular room though similar in size seemed a polar opposite to the Gryffindor one. The cold grey stone which made up the room also made up the majority of the seating which edged the room, large leather sofas flanked the ornate fireplace and a large statue of Salazar Slytherin himself stood against the back wall.

"What is she doing in here?" Ginny was brought back to the situation as a clearly annoyed Tracy Davies broke the silence which had followed her entering the room. As the room came alive with whispering and dark looks, Eris placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and drew her wand.

"Expecto Patronum" Eris called the tip of her wand erupting with the form of a thestral, before galloping round the room, ending all conversations before they turned into actions. "Ginevra here is my guest. And therefore will be treated accordingly, is that clear?" Ginny watched as Eris scanned the room before walking down the stone steps and sitting on the sofa nearest to the fire, what stunned Ginny was the fact everyone seemed to just disperse after Eris' outburst and carried on like there wasn't a Weasley among there midst.

Feeling Blaise hand on her back she allowed herself to be guided across the room and into the seat next to Eris. As the boys took up residence around her, effectively shielding her from the other Slytherin's glares, unfortunately it didn't shield her from the gang of girls sat opposite them. She watched as Eris and Pansy Parkinson engaged each other in a staring match, Eris almost daring her to speak out about the fact Ginny was with them.

"So Rowle…" Parkinson began giving Ginny a sideways glare, "what does this mean for your future prospects?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Eris replied not taking her eyes off the Gobstones match Theo and Blaise were engaged in.

"Well given your recent separation from Draco, your already limited husband choices have taken a blow."

"I assure you Pansy, even without Draco, I have more prospects that you do."

Bristling from Eris' not so subtle dig Pansy decided that pleasantries were over.

"Like who Rowle? You spend so much time in the midst of all those men you're hardly going to be seen as a wife."

"I don't need a man to mark my worth Parkinson, I do fine all by my self."

"And how long will that last you?"

"I'm going further then you ever will."

"If you're not careful you'll end up like Bellatrix. "

"I'll take that as a compliment, and I'll make sure to pass the sentiment onto my aunt."

Pansy tried desperately to backtrack form the unintended insult towards Bellatrix Lestrange, but Eris wasn't about to let it go.

"You will only ever be someone's wife Pansy, I have already surpassed that."

Pansy glanced at Eris' left arm and realised that she shouldn't say anything else to avoid Eris' wrath.

* * *

><p>That night Draco was awaken by Theo shaking him, "What Nott?"<p>

"It's Eris Draco; she's in a bad state."

Jumping out of bed Draco sprinted to the door and across the corridor, throwing open the door he was greet by the site of a very concerned looking Blaise cradling a sobbing Eris to his chest. Crossing the room he sat carefully on the bed before reaching out to stroke the back of Eris' hand. "What happened?" Upon noticing that Draco was now in the room Eris extracted herself from Blaise arms and moved into Draco's embrace.

"I had a nightmare ..." muffled though Eris' response was Draco heard it. Wrapping his arms around her Draco noticed the scratch marks littering Eris' arms,

"Blaise, can you fetch Eris' mittens?"

Nodding Blaise shifted off the bed to fetch them, pulling Eris so she was laid down Draco wrapped his arms around her middle while Theo sat stroking her hair. Blaise slid the mittens over Eris' hands before taking up post by the end of the bed.

"It's been a while since she's been this bad." Blaise whispered after Eris and Draco fell asleep,

"I think the fight with Pansy took it out of her." Theo remarked giving Eris a soft look, "You think she'll be ok?"

"Isn't she always?" Blaise scoffed but Theo detected the underlying worry in his voice.

* * *

><p>Just as Ginny was helping herself to some toast at breakfast the next morning she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, turning she was greeted by the sight of Eris smiling tiredly at her.<p>

"Hey, can I sit with you?" Eris asked softly, fidgeting with the cuff of what was clearly one of the boy's jumpers.

"Sure, budge up Harry." As Eris took the seat between herself and Harry, Ginny noticed the bruise like circles under her eyes, which along with the rumpled appearance of the normally immaculate girl was enough to send alarm bells ringing in Ginny's mind. As breakfast progressed she noticed Eris ate nothing but kept her head resting on Ginny's shoulder.

"Would you like some toast?"

"No thank you." Eris lifted her head from Ginny's shoulder and scrubbed at her eyes, "I think I should go to the hospital wing."

"We'll tell Binns where you've gone." Hermione commented giving Eris a concerned look.

Throwing her a thankful smile Eris stood up only to find herself swaging. An arm shot out and wrapped around her waist helping her steady herself, "Thanks Potter."

Ginny looked on stunned as Eris smiled at Harry before turning to leave the room.

~0~

Later that day Ginny was wandering along the fifth floor corridor looking for Draco. She had just passed a tapestry featuring dancing fauns when she felt an arm slip around her waist.

Just as she had regained her balance she drew her wand and pointed it into the darkness she found herself in.

"Calm down Gin, it's just me."

"Draco! Where are we?"

"Behind the tapestry… thought that much would be fairly obvious."

"Why?"

"Because there's a nice alcove and no one can see us! It's perfect!"

"Draco… that's a lovely sentiment, but I'm really not in the mood."

"A few minutes alone with me Weasley and I assure you, you most certainly will be."

"Does Blaise know you're stealing his lines?"

Lacking any response from Draco other then actions Ginny decided to put a stop to him and tell him exactly why she wasn't in the mood for clandestine meetings behind tapestries. "Draco! Seriously! I'm worried about Eris!"

"Me, you, Potter… We're all worried about Eris. Did you see the way he touched her!"

"At breakfast? She was about to fall. He only caught her."

"That's not the point!"

"What is your point? My point is that our friend is clearly unwell."

"She'll be fine. She just had a bad night. It happens occasionally. "

Now having nightmares wasn't something Ginny was unaccustomed to, however even to her this seemed a little excessive for just a nightmare. Ginny already knew Eris had nightmares, they'd shared a room over most of the holiday, but she'd never seen her in such a state as the one she'd been in that morning. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me Draco?"

"I'm not lying! I might be accused of concealing the truth, but not lying."

"Then what are you _concealing_?"

"Eris' nightmares just range in severity… We're not one hundred percent certain… No, that's a lie… We just don't talk about it. There's nothing talking can do. She deals with it, we deal with her afterwards. It's how it works. It's how it's always worked."

"Why?"

"Because we can't control it, nor can we change her."

* * *

><p>Eris was standing out on the balcony with Lucius after having been called to attend a meeting with The Dark Lord. He'd been interrogating her for the last ten minutes about what was happening at Hogwarts and Eris was beginning to reach the end of her tether.<p>

"Uncle Lucius. Let me assure you, nothing can be happening. If they were doing anything that would be considered inappropriate I would know about it. I think they both just need to get the idea of a forbidden tortured romance out of their system."

"Draco does have a flair for the dramatics. I'm sure he gets it from his mother."

Eris eyed the older man speculatively. "Try not to worry about it. I'm sure it's just a fling. You just need to be indifferent."

"For something that's meant to be a fling it seems like awfully hard work."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Another Spoons approved 'F-word'! **

**Her mind must have been corrupted.**

**Also, check out our drabbles for our musketeers Pre-war.**

**Peace and Cake!**

**X **


	20. Tall Tales

Eris stripped Severus of his clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor. She kissed him and guided him to the bed. With a playful shove, she threw him down on his back. Climbing onto the bed, Eris' stretch his arms out on each side. Eris broke the kiss and move to his neck. Applying enough pressure to be felt, she bit him gently. A soft moan escaped Severus lips; he always enjoyed it when she bites his throat. A pounding on the door broke the lovers from their game.

"Ignore it." Severus commanded flipping them over so he was straddling her. Again the instant knocking caused them to break apart. "Stay right here, I'm not done with you." Severus stood up with a growl and made his way to the office door.

* * *

><p>Throwing open the door Severus felt him lips curl into a scowled. "Mr Potter, to what do I owe pleasure?" he drawled about between clenched teeth. Harry pushed past him and stood before the desk within the office.<p>

"How could you!"

"How could I what? Mr Potter."

"How could you be offering Malfoy help when you're meant to be on our side?"

"I am sure I haven no idea what you're talking about Potter."

"Yes you do! You only went to the other side because of my mum!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! You were friends before Hogwarts but she left you for my father! You loved her! And when she died you swore to Dumbledore that you'd fight against Voldemort for her!"

"Get out." Severus glared at the boy. "Get out now." Seeing the anger in his eyes, Harry quickly left the room. Closing his eyes Severus exhaled, _if there was anyone out there; let Eris not have heard that. _

Walking back into the room he noticed Eris was fully dressed and perched on the edge on the sofa.

"You heard everything didn't you." Her eyes burnt into his but she said nothing in response, shifting under her gaze Severus took a step towards her.

"When were you going to tell me about her?" Eris' question cut thought him like a blade, no emotion coloured her tone, she had closed herself off from him.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he forced himself to answer her. "It didn't seem important." He lied, he watched as her body tensed. She knew he was lying, he could feel it as she continued to stare at him.

"Not important, you're in love with someone else, and you didn't think it important to tell me?" Eris' knuckles turned pale as she gripped her wand. Closing the distance between them Severus took her free hand in his.

"It was a long time ago Eris, She rejected me." Running his thumb over the back of her hand he continued softly "I once proposed to her and she said no without batting an eyelid." Eris jerked away from him like she'd been slapped.

"You asked her to marry you?" her voice was hollow and desolate, realising his mistake he tried to pull her back to him.

"Eris it wasn't like that..."

"Wasn't like what? Two years we've been together Severus and not once have you even said you love me. But for her? You toss it around like nothing." Taking another step back she crossed her arms over her chest, "If you love her," her spat the words out like they were poison, "Then what am I? Just something to warm the bed with?"

"No Eris! You're my..." words seemed to fail him, and she noticed.

"I'm nothing to you." She turned on her heel and matched out the door leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

><p>She wasn't in defence the next day, or the day after that. She was avoiding him. It felt wrong, Severus felt like part of him was missing, the part which was currently sat at the far end of the Slytherin table not eating. She hadn't eaten at breakfast either, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he saw her eat anything. Her hair hung between them, shielding her face from his gaze, he knew from the other teachers whose lessons she was attending dark circles seemed to be a fixture on the girls face. Many chalked it up to her supposing break up with Draco, completely plausible as she was avoiding him too, but he knew better. Peaking at her though his own curtain of hair he saw her stand smoothly, dropping a kiss on Theo's crown she left the room, without so much as a glace towards him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" The pounding in Severus head increased at the somewhat shrill tone Draco had yelled in.<p>

"Where is who Mr Malfoy" he slurred slightly lifting his head off the desk just enough to glare at the boy.

"Eris! She's missing; no-one has seen her since charms yesterday!"

Upon hearing this Severus jumped to his feet, fighting the ever increasing drumming in his head he fumbled with the sobriety potion he kept in his desk drawer, as his head cleared he was able to see the state Draco had worked himself into. The boy's usually immaculate hair was rumpled and sticking out in varying directions as if he had been pulling at the ends.

"Calm down Draco, I'm sure there is a reason for her disappearance,"

"You just don't get it do you? Eris is crushed, hurt, and betrayed even. She's barely spoken to anyone all week, she's hardly eaten. You've really hurt her and you don't even care." Severus rose from his chair and towered over the boy.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about." He hissed though clenched teeth, the grip on his wand tightening involuntarily.

"I may not know all the details, but I know this, you're a coward and Eris is worth so much better than you." The young man sneered at him before spinning on his heels and walking out of the door. Dropping in head into hand while the other reached for the whiskey bottle under his chair, he couldn't help but agree with the boy. _She was worth more than him._

* * *

><p>"Eris, I didn't know you were coming home." Rowle looked up from his work to see his daughter standing in the doorway, his eyes drawn immediately to the sunken appearance of her eyes. "Eris, what's wrong?" But before he could finish his question she was gone. The slamming of her bedroom door told him where she had run off too; softly opening the door he made his way into her room, noticing the lump under the covers of the bed he tentatively sat down on the bed next to her. "Little one, tell me what's wrong." The requested lingered in the air for a long moment before he received a muffled reply.<p>

"Severus and I are over." Her voice came out steady but Rowle could tell there was a tremor in her tone.

"Oh little one, why?"

"He loves someone else." Rowle froze, _that bastard_ he seethed. Noticing the quivering under the blanket he stroked where her head was.

"Try to sleep darling, I'll deal with this."

* * *

><p>Rowle flooed directly to Lucius' office and disturbed the man working at his desk. Before Lucius could even question the sudden appearance, Rowle was usually well mannered enough to knock before entering, Thorfinn started spluttering at him.<p>

"I need you to call that pathetic excuse of a man that you named Godfather into this office immediately."

"What? May I ask why?"

"So Bella and I can kill him!" And with that he left the room in the same flurry of anger with which he had arrived.

Lucius decided it was probably best to hear the full story before sending Severus to his death.

* * *

><p>"I'll Kill Him! I make what I did to the Longbottom's look like foreplay to what I'm going to do to him!" Bella yelled as she entered the room with Rodolphus and Thorfinn trailing behind with matching murderess expressions.<p>

"Will someone please tell me what on earth is going on?" Lucius shouted, rapping his cane on the desk.

"That _Half-Blood," _Bella spat out, "has broken _our daughters _heart by falling in love with a _mudblood! A MUDBLOOD Lucius! And it was you who insisted on him being part of our society!"_

"He's done_ what!"_

"Bella," Rodolphus intervened. "He hasn't fallen in love with someone else, he just failed to mention his previous devotion to Potter's mother to Eris."

"But they've been together two years. How could he not have told her?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A HALF-BLOOD MUDBLOOD LOVING BASTARD. NOW GET HIM IN THIS OFFICE SO I CAN TOTURE HIM SLOWLY AND THEN KILL HIM!"

"How about if Lucius and I go collect him and bring him back here my dear?" Rodolphus offered by way of compromise to his now fuming wife.

"That would be acceptable, now go get him!"

* * *

><p>The night found neither Eris nor Severus asleep, even with hundreds of miles<p>

Separating Hogwarts from the south coast the pair mirrored each other. Eris having opted to brace the chilling coastal air while Severus sat close enough to the fireplace he could almost feel the flames licking at his skin.

You're a fool they both thought, but for very different reasons. Eris was the fool for falling in love with him to begin with. And Severus, he was a fool for letting her walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Two updates in as many days! You lucky readers, we know this chapter is a lot shorter than its predecessors' but its too heartbreaking to extend any longer.<strong>

**Peace and Cake**

**X **


	21. The Death of Psyche

Eris sat alone at the Slytherin table, _Valentine's Day_, more _like the man you love is in love with someone else and never told you _awareness day she thought miserably. She was so absorbed in massacring a piece of omelette; she didn't notice Theo take the seat next to her. It wasn't until a sunflower fell across her plate she looked up. "Eris, you're fair to pretty to be spending Valentines alone. So I'm here to take you on a walk of the grounds and a lakeside picnic." She fingered the petals with a slight smile.

"That's really sweet of you Theo but I'm just not in the mood; shouldn't you be asking you know who anyway?"

"I had no intention of asking the Dark Lord." Eris swatted him with the flower, a smile threatening to break across her face. "Neither of us can spend today with who we want, so come on let's do something fun." He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"You're not going to give up are you?" as Theo shook his head, she rose, sliding her hand into his much larger one. "I'm all yours for the day then Mr Nott."

* * *

><p>"Draco I'm not sure about this..."<p>

"Gin look, if we can get my mother on side about this," he gestured between the two of them, "then between her and Eris, they'll get my father to come around." Pushing the hair out of her eyes Draco gave Ginny a soft look. "I want this Gin."

"Me too, let's go." Ginny gave him a smile as she summoned her courage and let Draco drag her up the steps to Malfoy manor.

* * *

><p>Severus sat nursing what was either his fourth or fifth drink, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that as long as Lucius kept buying them he'd keep drinking them.<p>

"Careful boy, I'm not about to levitate you back to Hogwarts. " Lucius eyed the younger man worriedly, Severus had never been one to look his age, but loosing Eris had seemed to age him even more so. "You should speak to her..."

Giving a bark like laugh Severus gave Lucius a dark look, "she's done with me Lucius, and I'm not throwing myself under the train for a woman again."

* * *

><p>As lunch approached a tired Eris threw herself on the hard ground next to the lake, reclining back on her elbows her gazed at Theo. Eris aimed a light kick at Theo's chest, only to have him catch it and place it on his lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" she laid her head back against the cool soil with a sigh.<p>

"He should have told me Theo, that's what hurts. After everything we've been though, after everything I gave up for him. He didn't tell me." She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, "I mean, have you seen any photos of Lily Evans? She's stunning and so, light..." she didn't need to explain the last comment, Theo knew exactly what she meant.

"Oh Eris, yes you are the suspected love child of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort." He received a poke in the side for that comment. "But your also the prettiest witch at Hogwarts and smartest. She's his past, you're his future. Don't throw it away on this." Eris didn't reply instead she just rested her head against his shoulder.

"Things would have been easier if we fell in love Theo."

"Maybe, but your father scares the living daylights out of me. I'd never pass the intimidating stare down contest, required in order to court you." This comment caused Eris to break into laughter.

* * *

><p>As Draco and Ginny walked around the grounds of the manor, Ginny had time to reflect over the lunch she had just endured with Draco and his mother. Admitting it had gone rather well but the memory of when Draco had left the room would stay with her for quite some time.<p>

_Flashback_

_Ginny sat holding onto her teacup desperately trying to remember all the etiquette Eris had drilled into her before Christmas._

"_Seeing as Draco is clearly quite amorous with you." Ginny looked up from her cup to meet the cool glaze of Narcissa Malfoys, "I find myself unwilling to dissuade him from this path, however..." she paused to look at the younger girl carefully, "that does not mean I am condoning such activity which may cause him to lose standing."_

_Ginny may have misunderstood the woman but to her it sounded like Narcissa was giving them her almost blessing, "I understand Mrs Malfoy." _

Back in the present she found herself being pulled into Draco embrace smiling up at the boy she found herself pressing her lips against his in a chase kiss.

"We survived." She commented as he led her on towards the _small _Quidditch pitch located towards the east side of the grounds.

"That we did Gin."

* * *

><p>"Now see here Lucius." having argued the point to death with his old friend Severus was about to leave when Lucius stopped him in his tracks.<p>

"You don't care about her do you?" Lucius gave him a disgusted look before carrying, "what you fail to realise is that Eris is _my _goddaughter, as well as Rodolphus' and neither of us where thrilled when Eris chose you over all over suitors, but I at least hoped that for all her love for you, you'd at least care for her in some way." Leaning back on his chair he signalled for another drink, "but evidently you don't."

"Don't...just don't Lucius, you have no idea about my feelings for Eris nor am I willing to bare my soul to you. But understand this, I cherish Eris, I dote on her." Severus buried his face in his palm before taking another swing of his drink. "Go home to your wife Lucius."

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

"So what Miss Rowle?"

"Why didn't you ask Daphne to be your date for the day?" Eris enquired as they made their way back towards Hogwarts.

"Eris for the hundredth time..." holding a hand up to stop Theo, Eris gave him a patronising look.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't like the girl Theo, I've been lied to enough." Throwing his arm over Eris' shoulders Theo gave a defeated sigh,

"Daphne doesn't feel that away about me Eris, I'm just her friend." Eris turned to see the sad look pass across Theo's face before his usual neutral mask came over his features.

"Theo, I've seen the way she looks at you. It's not so dissimilar from the way Ginny looks at Draco or they way I...well you get the point darling." Wrapping her arm around her waist she gave Theo what she hoped was a comforting squeeze.

"Maybe after the war Eris."

"If we live that long." Eris muttered as they entered the great hall.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a nice day? Because I found it most agreeable and generally enjoyable."<p>

With a warm smile she took his face between her hands and kissed him.

"I had a great time, thank you Draco," she said. Her smile widened as she kissed him again, this time with lips open to invite his tongue. He greedily accepted her challenge and tasted the sweetness of her mouth. The kiss was long and erotic, their tongues dancing.

"We really need to head back..." sighing Ginny pulled herself out of his embraced. "Shall we?" Draco offered up his arm to her and she gladly lopped her arm though his before allowing him to pull her though the floo into the antechamber of Professor Snape's room.

* * *

><p>Having been forced into taking a sobriety potion, Severus found himself storming along the corridors on his way to the great hall, his mood barely lifted by the torrent of points he was able to take off canoodling couples who thought they we're safe in the dungeons. Entering the main entrance hall Severus watched as the young Malfoy walked across the hallway with Miss Weasley, <em>good luck to them, <em> he thought before stopping dead in his tracks, the doors to the great hall though open and Eris walked out with Theodore Nott's arm wrapped around her waist.

He watched with dread as the young man spun Eris around causing her to throw her head back and laugh. Just as he was about to storm passed them he saw Eris reach up and place a kiss on Theodore's cheek before disappearing up towards the library.

* * *

><p>Entering the library Draco found Eris with great ease, seeing as she was the only person in the room bar madam Pince who never seemed to leave. Approaching her, he noticed the smallest hint of a smile playing along her lips as her quill flew across the piece of parchment in front of her.<p>

"Who you writing to?" Draco blurted out unable to hide his curiosity any longer.

"Leon." Eris replied not looking up from her letter, giving Eris an unreadable look Draco perched on the table next to her.

"The Durmstrang, not the one you attended the Yule ball with but the one you were quite taken with...?" throwing down her quill Eris gave Draco a dark look.

"What do you want Draco?"

"I want to know a few things, like why you're avoiding Ginny and me and why you came out of dinner wrapped around Theo." crossing his arms over his chest Draco proceeded to enter a stare down with Eris.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm avoiding her and I'm in an all men are twats stage, and Theo took his appointment as twat very well."

"So would I."

"You're more of an arse than a twat Draco." Not able to fight the laughter bubbling up inside of him Draco clapped a hand over his mouth. "I've been avoiding you Draco, to make this break up believable..."

Although that sentiment made sense Draco got the feeling there was more coming, "and..." he prompted.

"Potter knew about Severus and his mother, as did Granger and Weasley. Which means..."

"Ginny must have known too." Draco finished for her; Eris nodded and buried her face in her palm. Placing a hand on her arm Draco gave Eris a somewhat understanding look. Resting her head on Draco's shoulder Eris found herself spilling her soul to him.

"You need to talk to him Eris..." Eris shook her head and extracted herself from Draco.

"At this moment, I don't think I can without it ending in tears and hexes." Draco sighed but knew Eris well enough to know what she wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. Standing up he pressed a kiss into Eris' hair, "I'll let you finish your letter, we're ok though?"

"We're just fine Draco; I'll see you in the common room."

* * *

><p>After hearing what he'd had to say she sat down and penned a pleading note hoping it would be enough. Running up the Owlery steps she questioned whether she was doing the right thing but quickly pushed that thought out of her head. This was the only real option left. And as she selected the swiftest owl in the tower she prayed it would be quick enough to make a difference.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: we have nothing to say... so this is a pointless note, just like Valentines day is a pointless holiday! <strong>

**Any comments? Reviews? Please? Pretty please?**

**Peace and Cake**

**xxx**


	22. Narcissa's Demand

Following Draco along the path to Hogsmede, Eris began to question the boy's motives for dragging her out this early. He'd practically forced her out of the castle that morning, spluttering something about bonding time.

As Draco held open the tea shop door open Eris saw a shock of ginger hair and the ice blond that could only belong to a Weasley and a Malfoy. "You set me up!" she turned away from Ginny and Narcissa who were sat together around a table clearly waiting for the girl. As she made her way back towards the door she found her path blocked by Draco.

"Eris Malfoy Rowle, sit down at once." Shooting Draco a deadly look she turned towards her aunt and shook her head in defiance, "now young lady." Huffing she folded herself into the nearest chair and glared at them.

"Now, Miss Weasley has alerted me to your increasing childish behaviour toward this little disagreement between Severus and yourself. So you are going to sit here and listen to everything I have to say, is that clear." Eris simply nodded and folded her arms over her chest.

"I remember when Severus first came to Hogwarts; all he seemed to do was spend time in the library and with Lily Evans…"

"Aunt Cissa, is this really relevant? Because I don't think I can listen to this"

"It's relevant if I say it is and you're going to listen." Taking a sip of her tea Narcissa gave the girl a stern look, "as I was saying, she was his friend, his best friend, not completely dissimilar from Draco and yourself Eris. As time when on, Severus started spending more time with us and less time with her, but Severus seemed unable to rid himself of his childish infatuation with her, because that's all it was, an unreciprocated schoolboy crush that would never have worked outside the walls of Hogwarts."

While Eris fretted disinterest in what her aunt saying, Ginny felt herself being drawn into the story, "after a few years of drifting apart she broke off all contact with him in order to pursue a relationship with that imbecile James Potter and his merry band of miscreants. To be quite frank, none of us ever cared for that red headed mudblood, she was a vain attention seeking harlot who strung poor Severus along for years, she wouldn't even forgive him after he made the tiniest mistake and she _was_ a mudblood so her outrage was completely unjustified."

Narcissa leaned across the table and took Eris' hand in hers, "My dear, you're far better suited for him that she ever way, besides, he's a man at the end of it, they'll never tell you anything which maybe used against them. Even if you discount everything I've just said, she is his worst memory."

* * *

><p>As the girls took a slow amble back towards the castle, Ginny felt Eris loop her arm though hers and gave the girl a smile.<p>

"Look, I know I've been a little more loopy than usual and I'd just like to say sorry Gin, It wasn't fair to take it out on you."

"It's not a problem Eris; I understand it's been a tough week for you."

"Still…"

"All is forgiven."

"Excellent."

"I wanted to ask, what was with the 'Malfoy Rowle'; I thought your surname was just Rowle."

"It is, but depending on whose full naming me, Lestrange and Malfoy often get added on, it's the issue with having two full sets of God-Parents"

* * *

><p>As the girls entered the grounds of Hogwarts, Ginny found herself laughing and joking with Eris as if the last week hadn't happen.<p>

"So… how are you and Draco?" noticing the scowl on the girls face she gave her a worried look, "what's he done?"

"He's done nothing, it's just, and I really want to be able to tell people about us…"

"Gin you can't, how do you think people are going to take you dating Draco? It would end badly for everyone."

"I know Eris! It just doesn't make it any easier." Throwing her arm around the girl's waist Eris gave her an understanding look.

"I get it darling, but some things are best kept a secret for the greater good."

"Merlin Eris, obsessed with him much?"

"You've been in my room, you tell me!" the girls carried on their playful teasing all the way back to school.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Severus surveyed the classroom with a sneer on his face, "Now, who can tell where you would find a Pogrebin and what effects it has upon an unsuspecting person…"

"They are native to Russia, and are known to follow people around infusing them with a sense of hopelessness until the human collapses, at which point the Pogrebin devour them, my apologies for being late _sir_." Severus stared at Eris in shook as she glided into the room and took up her seat next to Draco.

"10 points to Slytherin Miss Rowle." Severus turned back to the board still slightly stunned to see her there, however there was still an hour left to the lesson so he was unable to do or say anything to her, but she _had_ come back, this alone gave him hope.

* * *

><p>Knocking softly on the door Eris held her breath as she waited for the answer from the other side,<p>

"Come in." Pushing the door open she took a tentative step into the room before closing it shut behind her, not being able to take the step forward into the office she pressed her back against the door and kept her gaze on the spot above his head.

"Hello Severus..." she saw his head snap up from his stool by the book shelf but kept her eyes off his, after a few moments temptation won out and she found eyes drifting towards him. Eris watched as Severus fiddled with his signet ring, a twitch she knew meant he was stressed. Crossing the room she placed a hand over his stopping him from twisting the ring; she felt his hand skim the fabric of her blouse before falling back on rest on his knee.

"I didn't think you'd be back." She heard him mutter eyes still fixed on his hands and the floor.

"Would you like me to leave?" fighting to keep the tremor out of her voice, Eris once more felt his hand upon her waist only this time it made contact and pulled her in between his legs and against his body. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders she rested her head upon his as he buried his face in her stomach.

After several long moments she felt him draw back but his hand remained on her so she had to barely lift her head in order to lock eyes with him. The shifting of his left hand stole her attention yet again; she watched as he slipped the ring off his finger and proffer it up to her.

"Do you want me to take it off you?" she asked unsure of the gesture and what he wanted from her. Shaking his head Severus took her left hand in his and slipped the ring onto her third finger,

"I want you to have it...indefinitely...if you want it..." shocked Eris stood frozen for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss into his hair.

"I love you..." she was cut off by Severus tilting his head upwards and pressing his lips to hers, after a few minutes they broke apart, standing Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead before collecting his cloak from his desk.

"I have to go; I've been called...will you be here afterwards?"

"I always am Severus." Eris smiled as he dashed towards the floo and disappeared from her sight, she felt herself falling into the nearby stool unable to shaking the feeling of joy building inside of her.

* * *

><p>Floating into the common room Eris found herself unable to focus on anything around her, she was still lost in the moment which had just occurred, a moment she wasn't completely convinced actually happened but the ring resting on her finger suggested otherwise. Taking up the seat closest to the fire she tried to engross herself in her latest history research but her mind just kept drifting.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think she's lost it..." Blaise whispered to Draco as he failed for the second time to gain Eris' attention.<p>

"She's been to see Severus, try and be a little sympathetic." Theo muttered not wanting Eris to finally snap back to reality and hear them talking about her.

"She seems ok..." Ginny ventured trying to not to stare at Eris but found herself, like Blaise, failing. They watched as Eris turned the page and something caught the glint from the fireplace.

"Hey Rowle, finally looking for a husband?" Parkinson sneered from the other sofa; they watched as Eris simply raised an eyebrow at her and smirked before carrying on with her reading.

"Evidently not Parkinson, this is clearly not my own ring."

"Well then whose is it?" Pansy shrieked in a disbelieving tone.

"That is none of your business." Eris shot back with a smile.

"Draco, the ring..." Blaise gripped Draco's arm and shot him a confused look.

"It's not the Rowle crest, but it isn't one I recognise from this distance." Draco commented, squinting his eyes trying to make out the detailing on the ring.

"The Durmstrang?" Theo ventured whispering to the others narrowing his eyes.

"What Durmstrang?" Ginny asked in an equally low tone, but before Theo had the chance to reply Blaise had matched across the room and seized Eris by the arm before hauling her into the passage way which led to the dormitories.

~0~

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Ginny exclaimed.

All five of them had piled onto Draco's and Theo's beds which had been pushed together to make enough room for them all.

"That Ginny darling, is a promise ring." Blaise said, pointing to the silver ring on Eris' left hand.

"A what now?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at her, "I would have thought that even Gryffindor's would keep up with this tradition. However, a promise ring is traditionally given to show the _intention_ of engagement, and thus marriage!"

"Wait! You're getting married!"

"Not quite Gin, he's just stating his intentions towards her."

"Who is?"

"Errr….."

"I'm guessing the Durmstrang." Draco chipped in.

All four of them turned quickly towards Eris who was sitting silently watching them.

"Oh, remembered I'm here have you?"

"Who's the Durmstrang!" Ginny looked shocked at the missing information she clearly lacked.

Eris opened her mouth to respond only to be cut across again by Blaise. "The Durmstrang Eris was amorous with during the Triwizard tournament."

"They write to each other."

"A lot." Both Draco and Blaise were acting more like excited Hufflepuff girls then Slytherin 6th years.

"It's not Leon." Eris finally managed to get a sentence in.

"It's Severus isn't it?" Theo gave his suggestion to the list of potential suitors only to be shot down by Blaise.

"Don't be silly Theo, that would make her Eris Snape, and that's just all kinds of weird…"

"Ten points to Slytherin Mr Nott," Eris drawled.

The four of them sat staring at Eris in shock for several minutes before Draco spoke.

"My Godfather?"

Eris nodded.

"Does he know?"

"Believe it or not Zabini, he asked me."

* * *

><p>Eris had snuck off to spend time with Snape and Eris had heavily suggested to Blaise and Theo that they go play chess in her room in order to "give their pair of star-crossed lovers a moment alone," which did in fact, leave herself and Draco alone. But as much as Ginny loved the girl, she couldn't help but feel her and Blaise were taking the joke a little too far.<p>

"So what exactly does this all mean for Eris?" Ginny asked.

"It's Severus actually saying he intends to marry her one day."

"Then why doesn't he just propose?"

"He's saying he wants to be with her and eventually marry her, however the circumstances aren't right for a formal engagement."

"Because of the War?"

"And the fact she's still at school, and he's her teacher, and he probably hasn't asked Rowle yet."

"Does the last one really matter?" She could see the definite problem of the first two, but the last had her somewhat confused.

"Of course. It avoids nasty problems with the marriage and future generations." He stopped talking and a slow smirk appeared on his face, "hey Gin, we're alone…"

A smirk to rival his spread across hers, "so we are…"

* * *

><p>Severus retuned that evening to find Eris curled up on the floor besides the fire flicking though a potions book and lazily making notes. Upon hearing him enter she sat up and stretched her arms out above her head, watching her do this Severus realised that Eris had stolen one of his oxford shirts and was wearing it as a night gown.<p>

"I don't recall giving you that shirt." Taking in seat on the sofa Eris scooted back to rest her back against his knees.

"I liberated it." She tilted her head back to smirk at him before turning back to her book. Reading over her shoulder he ran his fingers thought the ends of her hair, "if you replaced Jobberknoll feathers in the third stage of Veritaserum with something a little more acidic, like moonstone would it work?"

"I'm not sure, we could test it." Placing her book down Eris turned fully so she was facing him, he watched as she traced patterns across his knees.

"I want to apologise, for not giving you the chance to explain." She said softly, her eyes not leaving his knees. Placing a hand under her chin he lifted her face so their eyes met.

"We were both incorrect." Standing he pulled Eris to her feet before sweeping her up into his arms.

"Severus! Put me down!" Eris laughed as he carried her into his bedroom. Placing her on the bed he turned to get undressed only to have Eris wrap her arms around him and pull him flush against her chest, "I don't like fighting with you," he heard her mumble as she placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"Nor do I, with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, its Miss Weasley the interring Gryffindor, muffins for anyone who guessed it was her at the end of the last chapter.**

**ALSO**

**It has come to our attention that some people believe that we are one person, not true!**

**Ninja is the resident editor and Ginny lover.**

**Spoons is the hopeless romantic and smut writer.**

**You can find each of us on out profile where we both write solo.**

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	23. Draco's Disclosure

"I'm telling you, Potter is stalking me!"

"You _always_ think Potter is stalking you baby Malfoy," Eris commented looking over the top of her newspaper.

"But he is!"

"You know Draco; I'm beginning to think you and Harry do have some sort of secret romance thing going on. He talks about you all the time too." Ginny saw the colour rise under Draco's usual pallor, causing him to look extremely flushed.

"He does?" Shock was evident on Draco's features.

"At least we're not the only ones having to listen to it." Eris mumbled pouring out tea for Theo who had just arrived.

"What have I missed?" Theo asked taking in the flush on Draco's skin.

"Apparently, Potter has resumed his stalking habits." Blaise drawled, lazily stealing a piece of toast off Ginny's plate.

"Are you sure Draco?" Theo asked concern evident on his face,

"No...But I'll be careful." Ginny watched as a look was shared between the three marked members of their group when it clicked into place. _If Draco was discovered to be a death-eater, Theo and Eris being exposed wouldn't be far off_, she thought vowing to trying a distract Harry in order to protect her friends.

* * *

><p>As Ginny went to lessons that day she was followed by rumours of Eris' 'engagement', responding with the pre-planned answer that the group had previously prepared to combat such gossip at least twenty times between each lesson. The day seemed to stretch on and Ginny was beginning to get seriously annoyed with the amount of people who decided to ask her about the engagement over Eris seeing as the girl gave off a less than friendly vibe to those who didn't know her well.<p>

~0~

Eris joined Ginny for dinner at Gryffindor table that evening and she seemed to once more capture the interests of those around her.

"So Rowle..." Parvati and lavender took up the seats opposite the pair and where looking at Eris with great interest, "We hear you're engaged..."

"She's not engaged, simply betrothed." Ginny spat out tired of hearing the gossip that have been circulating that day, Eris raise an eyebrow at her tone but couldn't keep the smile of her face.

"Is that so?" Lavender counted giving Eris a disbelieving look.

"We've been courting for some time, he attended Durmstrang." Eris replied in a somewhat dreamy voice.

"What does he look like?" Parvati asked her attention fixed on her.

"Tall, golden blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes..." Ginny had to force a fork full on peas into her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she realised who Eris was describing.

"You know you've just described Grindlewald right?" she whispered to Eris only to receive a smirk and wink from the girl.

~0~

As they were leaving the great hall they were accosted by the boys who were looking at Eris with concerned looks.

"Eris, do you want to explain why you're apparently marrying Grindlewald or at least someone who looks an awful lot like him?"

"How the hell did you hear that?" Ginny looked at the boys with surprise and confusion.

"Gossip travels fast at Hogwarts Gin." Draco commented not taking his eyes off Eris. Stepping forward Blaise cradled Eris' face between his hands before giving her an understanding look,

"Eris, you'd tell me if you'd progressed to full on hallucinations involving Grindlewald wouldn't you?" freeing herself from Blaise, Eris gave them all an outraged look.

"I just described the first person who came to mind when they asked who I was marrying!" taking Ginny arms Eris pulled them away from the men, "and thanks for the assessment on my mental health Zabini!"

~0~

As the evening progressed Ginny was amused as to how long Eris was making Blaise suffer for his previous comment about regarding her mental state, while it was clear to them all that Eris wasn't really annoyed with Blaise he still followed her around trying to make it up to her, in reality he seemed to be annoying her further by his instant asking for forgiveness.

"Blaise! For the love of Slytherin, I have forgiven you! Now stop touching me and let me read my book in peace!" as Eris snapped at Blaise, Ginny was sure she caught a mischievous gleam in the boy's eye before he turned to Draco with a smirk.

"I love it when she's angry." He quipped before taking off after Eris who had disappeared down towards the dormitories.

"Five gallons says she curses him."

"You're on Nott." As the boys shook hands Ginny couldn't help be shake her head, boys, not matter what house are exactly the same.

* * *

><p>"That was the last time I give you poison Draco! Honesty adding it to wine, what were you thinking?"<p>

"I didn't know Weasley would go drink it did I?"

"And here was I thinking you'd learnt from the Katie bell debacle, you _need_ to start thinking it though more."

"I did think!"

"Evidently not!"

"Eris please, just a little more belladonna, it will work this time I promise."

"Over my dead body Draco, think of something else. Or better yet, focus on the cabinet."

* * *

><p>Leaning back against Draco, Ginny found herself being wrapped up in his arms. Allowing her mind to wonder Ginny found herself humming along with the wireless playing the boys room, "Hey Draco...do you want to dance?"<p>

"You want to dance?" Draco asked surprise evident in his voice, smiling Ginny pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So Draco, why did you learn to dance?"

"All pure-bloods know how to dance Gin..."

"Yeah, but you dance really well, why is that?"

"I took extra lessons with Eris...I thought it would help me get girls."

"And did it?" Draco smirked and dipped Ginny low enough that her hair skimmed the flagstones along the floor.

"You tell me." Pulling her back to her feet Draco captured her lips in a searing kiss, Ginny responded with equal passion, she felt Draco snake a hand into her hair keeping their lips together while the other rested on the small of her back. Just as he tipped her head back exposing her neck, the door flew open with a bang.

A frantic looking Eris came running into the room, "Eris what the hell..."

"Guys I'm really sorry. But I have to take Draco."

"Why?" Eris yanked up her shirt sleeve to reveal her Dark Mark, only this time it appeared to be writhing.

"We've been called, we have to go. Now."

* * *

><p>Standing in the half circle facing the oak doors Draco found he was becoming uneasy, it wasn't the company around him clad in long black cloaks and skull masks which brought on this feeling, but the man about to walk thought the doors. While Eris had always been able to keep her cool in such situations Draco felt his heart race and was sure everyone around him could hear it, as the door swung open Draco met Eris' eyes from across the circle, to her left stood Rookwood, Severus then Rabastan. To his left was Crabbe's and Goyle's fathers followed by Rodolphus and Bellatrix, between Eris and Draco stood their fathers, all members on the inner circle, bar Theo, were in attendance.<p>

The door closed as quickly as it opened yet Draco had not detected the slightest flicker of moment.

"Welcome My loyal and trusted followers, I have brought you here tonight to find out how the tasks I have set you all are progressing, lets us start with our youngest shall we? Miss Rowle and Draco, if you would."

The pair stepped forward into the centre of the circle where they fell to one knee and bowed their heads in submission, "Eris, tell me, how are things progressing?"

"Things are progressing steadily my lord." Eris replied lifting her head an inch to look up at him.

"I hear that you consider her somewhat of a friend…"

"She makes a refreshing change from the boys I usually find myself acquainted with," Draco forced himself not to show the shock on his face, now was not the time for Eris' legendary self confidence to make a appearance, he was surprised then to hear a small dark chuckle emit its self from the man in front of them.

"I'm sure it is, and Draco? He's been proficient in what I asked?"

"Extremely so my lord, he's been doing you most proud."

"That remains to be seen, tell me Draco, do you feel you've done your kinsmen justice, do you feel you're on your way to proving your loyalty, as those around you have done?"

Draco knew the best answer was to stay silent when faced with such a question.

"The boy knows when to keep quite Lucius, a trait he picked up from Severus no doubt, so Draco how are things going with your most delicate of tasks." Draco's mind jumped straight to the unfinished vanishing cabinet only to realise that he wasn't finished, "the one that has been tormenting your father so…" Draco shifted nervously as he pondered what he could have possibility heard about his relationship with Ginny.

"That is not what I asked of you Draco."

"I'm simply doing whatever I have to, in order to complete my task, my Lord."

"Hoping she'll follow in Miss Rowle's footsteps, interesting." Draco noticed Eris sudden tensing at his words but decided now was not the time to lose focus.

"Well then Draco, if that's all you have to offer, you may leave. However I caution you to remember not to get _too_ involved." Draco and Eris both stood but Draco was the only one to leave the chamber.

~O~

"Now Eris, what is _really _happening at Hogwarts?"

"Everything Draco reported back, with one minor complication I do not believe Draco is aware of."

"Which is?"

"Potter seems to have developed a concerning attraction to Miss Weasley and I worry it may have adverse affections on what we are trying to achieve."

"That is concerning, however the boy is not to be discouraged."

"My Lord?"

"It is of great importance that both she and yourself remain in good standing with the Order, it may come in useful later."

"Of course My Lord."

"With your ability to charm men my child, Potter shouldn't be an issue." Eris stood for a moment unsure exactly what he was implying at, could it be possible that he wanted her to date Potter?, "What I mean Eris is that, she can learn from you and therefore keep his infatuation in order. The boy must not feel rejected."

Silence passed as Eris worked out what the Dark Lord was telling her.

"You may leave Miss Rowle."

* * *

><p>Draco was waiting in his room for the meeting to finish so that the pair of them could return to Hogwarts when Eris, dragging her cloak behind her, entered the room.<p>

"Are you ok Draco? You look a little… peaky."

"Are you not terrified of him?"

"It lessens every time. You did wonderfully Draco."

"You sure about that Eris?"

"He let you go! Last time you were in there for hours," noticing that the despairing look on his face didn't dissipate, "what _is_ the problem Draco?"

"It's Ginny…"

"What have you done now?"

"Why do you assume it's me?" Eris shrugged and signalled for Draco to continue. "It's this whole being secret… thing…"

"For love of Merlin, not this again?"

"What do you mean again?"

"She's been complaining about this for weeks, I understand, you both want it out in the open but that's just not possible at the moment."

"You have no idea how hard it is Eris!"

"Of course I don't Draco! I never spent a year being ignored by the person I love only to finally have him return my affections, at which point we had to be secretive about it for the next two years or he'd be fired and thus losing his cover which he'd been working on for the last sixteen years!"

"Thanks Eris, you're really making this easier," He spat out sarcastically, "at Least you and Severus get to spend time alone together."

"I hear you and Ginny are doing fine, the alcoves at Hogwarts are meant to be a lovely spot, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ha bloody ha Rowle. Your tortured romance is more tortured romance then mine. Happy?"

"Not really Draco. I don't think it is anymore…" Eris started to back away towards the fireplace.

"What do you mean? You mean I actually won one of our arguments!" Draco was so preoccupied with the fact that she backed down he hadn't realised what she said.

"Here's the thing Draco… and you're not going to like this…." She reached back to grab a handful of the silver powder on the mantle.

"What Rowle."

She rushed it out as quickly as possible, "Ginny might have to date Potter." Dropping the handful she stepped back and disappeared amongst the emerald flames.

* * *

><p>"Severus! Save me!"<p>

He looked up from where he'd been about to settle down to read towards the fire place to watch Eris run towards him and hide behind him.

"Save you from what my dear?"

"Him!" She pointed towards the fireplace where an irate Draco was emerging slightly covered in soot from his turbulent journey.

"Ah, you told him." Eris peeked out from behind him and gave a short nod. "Draco, you need to calm down."

"You know?"

"He informed us after you'd been dismissed."

"I'm going to have to watch her! With him! I hate him!"

"I know Draco, but you really must calm down. I know how you feel, but you can manage it. You know she feels the same as you, which will be a small comfort."

"Besides baby Malfoy, she only has to date him if _he _asks _her. _And given his track record, that's not likely."

* * *

><p><strong>AN We do love the Dark Lord... :D For our avid readers, we regret to say that both of us have other commitments coming up... namely school! So updates will be less frequent, but still regular and often!<strong>

**Peace and Cake**

**x**


	24. An Excess of Cake

Ginny sat opposite Draco in a practically deserted library, lazily working on her charms homework while Draco just sat flicking pieces of paper at her in an attempt to gain her attention in-between his sulking about the fact the others had gone off to take their apparition tests.

"Do you think they'll be long?"

"Providing Blaise doesn't splinch himself they'll all pass with ease. It's bloody annoying I can't take it with them." She watched as Draco folded a piece of paper into a crane before sending it towards her, unfolding it she found the words _alcove?_ Staring back at her,

"What a romantic idea Draco." She teased throwing the crane back at him.

"It could be..." Draco stopped dead and suddenly sat back with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Gin," she turned to find Harry walking towards her, "fancy going for a walk?" she cast Draco a quick look but it was enough to see the scowl written all over his face,

"Erm, sure."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Eris and the others returned to a fuming Draco who was stomping across the grounds towards Hogsmead when their paths crossed.<p>

"Draco, whatever is the matter?"

"Potter." Draco spat throwing an arm out to indict towards the lake, "He's trying to seduce Gin."

"Potter couldn't seduce a muffin." Blaise shot back trying to make light of the situation, darting round Draco, Eris looked towards where he was furiously gesturing, sure enough there sat an uncomfortable looking Ginny trying to maintain a conversation with Potter.

"Blaise! Interference needed!" The boy saluted to her before taking off in a run towards the couple.

"Eris, what is he going to do?"

"Honestly Theo? I haven't a clue."

~0~

"Weasley!" Ginny's eyes snapped up to see an advancing Blaise running towards her, "I passed my test." As she stood to hug him she noticed the others coming up behind him at a normal pace.

"How was it?"

"Easy as pie my dearest Ginny." He winked at her before taking her hand and spinning her lightly.

"Potter." Eris nodded towards the boy who was still sat on the ground glaring at the scene Blaise was making.

"Eris, how was your test?" offering a hand to the boy Eris pulled Potter to his feet and started to walk back after the group who had started.

"I passed." She replied with a smile eyeing Draco who was clearly about to lose his cool, "You haven't taken it yet."

"Birthday isn't until July."

* * *

><p>After calming Draco down with whispered words of comfort, Ginny turned to look back at Eris who was currently having a animated debate about something or other with Harry, Ginny felt a pang of gratitude towards Eris for her attempt to keep Harry entertained and away from the still seething Draco.<p>

"Great now Potter is all over Eris!" having had enough with Draco, Ginny gave him a sharp look,

"Draco, she's doing it so I don't have to! Be grateful." As the group approached the Great Hall she gave Draco's hand a squeeze and was happy when he returned it, entering the hall it became clear that Eris and Harry weren't about to give up on their argument.

"Please Potter, Cannons have about as much chance of winning the cup as Gryffindor has of winning the cup." Ginny froze shocked at the mere idea of Eris discussing Quidditch.

"We'll see Eris, we shall see." As the group split off to their house tables Ginny looked up at the staff table to see a glaring Snape throwing dark looks between Eris and Harry, _oh boy, Eris is in for it now..._ she thought feeling sorry for the girl.

* * *

><p>That evening Eris found herself leaning against Severus flicking though a history book trying to work out what she had done to upset him seeing as his usual standoff nature seemed more intense that evening. Having enough she turned to face him, "are you going to tell me what's upset you?"<p>

"You were with Potter." He replied curtly not looking up at her, Eris studied him from a moment trying to work out exactly what he meant by that, it took several moments but it finally click into place. Place her book down Eris spun so she was sat aside him hands resting on his shoulders.

"Do you remember when we went to France last summer?" she asked trailing kisses along his jaw, she felt him nod and proceeded with her next question, "Do you remember Italy?" she whispered into his ear before biting the lobe softly.

"Yes." Severus pulled her back so their foreheads where resting against each other.

"And yet you worry I'm going to run off with Potter, do you not trust me?" she felt his hand curl around the bell pull of her hair as he kissed her delicately.

"I do trust you."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday dear Blaise! Happy birthday to you!"<p>

Smiling at the assembled group Blaise, leant over the cake Eris had make for him and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Daphne asked from her spot on the kitchen counter.

"If I were him, I'd wish for some brains…" Eris quipped handing him the first of the plates to serve the cake. Ginny tugged on Draco's sleeve and whispered to him,

"How did we all manage to be allowed to come to Eris' home this weekend?"

"Perks of Eris dating our Head of House." The pair smirked at each other before accepting the plates full of cake being offered to them.

~0~

Thorfinn entered the room several minutes later to find Eris and Blaise chasing each other around the kitchen each holding a piece of cake while the other children cheered them on. Smiling to himself he found himself becoming lost in the memory of his own 17th birthday party when he saw Ginny padding over to him.

"Cake Mr Rowle?"

"It's Thorfinn dear, and I'd love some." Taking the plate for her he watched as Eris jumped over the centre island and crashed into Blaise sending them crashing to the floor, "now that you delinquents have finished your childish antics, I have something to give Blaise." Helping the boy to his feet, Thorfinn gave him a proud look, "Blaise, after all these years you've become somewhat of a son to me, and in the absence of your own father, I feel it is my duty to give you what every man should receive," reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled put a large square box and presented it to the startled boy, "wear it well Blaise."

"Thanks Thor!" Blaise threw his arms around the older man, before taking the box and opening it to find the traditional watch nestled inside.

"More presents Blaise darling!"

"Where?"

Theo reached into his bag a pulled out a large ornate book embossed with gold and silver stars;

"For our budding seer, a book on celestial alignments and planetary movements ." the boys exchanged a brief hug before it was time for Ginny and Draco to present their joint gift.

"Following the theme, a brass and sliver crystal ball," taking the orb from Ginny Blaise examined it carefully for thanking them both profusely before turning to Eris with an expecting look on his face, Eris smiled and took his hand before dragging him out onto the wrap around deck which backed out onto the sea,

"And from me, a brass telescope complete with angle finder and inbuilt memory, simply tap and it will find what you want." Blaise stood speechless for a moment for pulling Eris into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks guys! They're all wonderful."

_[Insert Firewhisky]_

Ginny watched the pair spin across the room; surprised that after all they had to drink they were still able to dance; it wasn't until she saw them stumble and crash to the floor. She has realised she spoken too soon.

"That was your entire fault Draco!"

"My fault?" Draco starred at her in disbelieve, "How was it my fault?" extracting herself from the floor Eris skipped across the room, throwing herself along the sofa so her head rested in Ginny's lap.

"Just was."Eris replied batting the ends of her hair away from her eyes. "Hey Ginny, You need a new boyfriend, one who can dance."

"I can too dance!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too"

"Cannot!"

"Children!" Theo shouted over the top of them, "please!" Draco sat at Ginny feet with a huff.

"Hey Draco..." Eris cooed tugging at the ends of his hair, "Love you." Smirking Draco kissed the back of the hand,

"Love you too."

"Eris love Draco, Draco loves Potter and Potter loves Ginny!" Blaise exclaimed as things clicked into place in his mind.

"Not quite Blaise, I love Severus."

"And I love Ginny."

"And Ginny loves me!" Eris and Draco shared a look before attacking Blaise with the pillows littered around the room.

* * *

><p>Earl Grey, Breakfast, Redbush ... what the hell was Redbush? Just fetch me some tea she said, won't take you a moment she said. I think sometimes Eris just lies in bed at night and plots ways to make my life suck. There can be no other explanation he thought to himself. Now what the hell was redbush?<p>

* * *

><p>"Eris, you are aware that Blaise has been making tea for about 20 minutes now?"<p>

"Yup, I'm a genius."

"Erm, why?"

"Because Ginny dearest, I have over 15 different types of tea."

"Who needs that much tea?" Ginny gave Draco a look but received a shrug from the boy.

"I do and it means that he's off doing something instead of annoying me while you all..." Eris made an odd gesture with her hands, "be coupley."

"And what are you doing while we're..." Ginny repeated the ludicrous gesture,

"Planning my world domination."

Draco shifted from the floor and came and sat between the two girls, "And how do we fit into this grand scheme of yours Eris?" he asked raising a eyebrow at her.

"Easily, I'm the brain of the organisation, Ginny is the Intel, Blaise is my partner in crime and Theo is the getaway driver."

"What about me and Daphne."

"Daphne is the distraction and you my overly blond friend are the money and the face."

"And why is that?" Eris gave Draco a sympatric look at patted his leg,

"You can't be trusted to be anything else dear."

* * *

><p>Sitting on the kitchen floor Eris and Blaise tucked into the vat of ice-cream between them as they glazed out over the calm sea,<p>

"Goldie..." Eris turned and looked at Blaise who was intently looking at her, "You're happy right?"

"Happy in what?" Eris questioned slightly not sure where he was coming from.

"Happy with Snape, I feel it's my duty as newly appointed brother to ask." Eris smiled and rested her head on his shoulder,

"I've very happy Blaise and you were always our brother, Theo is the oldest child doing everyone proud, I'm the spoiled girl, Draco is the forgotten middle child and you're the trouble making little brother."

"What about Ginny?" Blaise indicated towards the living room where she and Draco were sat curled round each other.

"She's not Draco's sister that's for sure, but she is our youngest sibling who needs protecting and nurturing so she flourishes."

"And Daphne?" Eris sighed and looked out over the decking where her and Theo stood talking,

"She's our in-law...when Theo gets it together."

"And when do you think that will be?"

"As soon as I can work out how to alter the imperius curse so he can't throw it off." Blaise held his spoon to hers in silent cheers.

"Shall we go be social?"

"Nah, we have Mint - chocolate chip, they'll come running soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Pollux was overcome with sorrow when his mortal brother died, and begged Jupiter to allow him to share his immortality. Jupiter, acknowledging the heroism of both brothers consented and reunited the pair in the heavens..." Ginny found herself learning back against Draco as they all sat out under the stars while Eris and Blaise told them stories of the constellations above them.<p>

"You know Draco; they'd make a good couple..." Theo snorted from his spot next to them,

"She'd kill him, besides Blaise likes someone else," Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Blaise while the other boy gave him a murderess look,

"Who?" Ginny looked between Draco and Blaise who seemed to be staring at each other to Eris who had her hand clamped over her mouth preventing her from responding, and finally to Theo who sat shaking his head.

"Don't you tell her Draco!" Blaise shouted jumping to his feet as Draco opened his mouth. "Or I swear I will bring up Parkinsongate."

"Parkinsongate?" Ginny questioned Eris but the girl was unable to reply as she had toppled backwards laughing at two boys who had drawn their wands and had them pointed at each other,

"Draco slept with Pansy in fourth year!"

"Blaise fancies Lovegood!" Ginny's mouth dropped at the boys statements, sensing the situation was escalating Eris stood up and wrapped her hand around Draco's wand.

"Boys, please..."

"Eris and Draco's first kiss was with each other!" Ginny saw Eris' eyes widen before she took a menacing step towards Blaise,

"I'd run Zabini" Theo called moments before Blaise took off across the sand with Eris and Draco on his heels.

"Theo...Why are you friends with them..."

"Honestly Gin? I haven't the slightest idea."

~0~

Moments later Eris returned dragging a sorrowful looking Blaise by the ear behind her.

"So you and Draco kissed..."

"We were eight!" the pair retorted in sync displeasure evident on their faces,

"It was a social experiment" Eris commented pushing Blaise into a chair and binding him to it.

"You kissed at that Quidditch match..."

"Draco sexually assaulted me, you mean." Eris returned from the kitchen holding an apple.

"Eat it Zabini..."

"Eris, please be reasonable!"

"What's with the apple?" Daphne asked, Ginny shrugged at the pair turned to Theo who wore an amused smirk on his face.

"Blaise hates apples; he says the crunch sound makes his ears hurt." The turned back to the pair where Blaise was fruitlessly arguing with Eris, drawing her wand Eris pointed it at him and smiled

"Eat." The group watched as Blaise took a hesitant bite before cringing and started his apologies again.

~0~

"That was a cruel and unusual punishment Eris." Draco commented while Blaise excused himself to be sick.

"I'm a cruel and unusual kind of girl Draco."

* * *

><p>Ginny tripped up the stairs dragging Draco behind her...<p>

She gasped softly as she felt him embrace her from behind. His strong hands cupped breasts, giving them a slow stroking squeeze as he pressed soft, hot kisses along the back of her neck. Her feet slipped slightly along the cool floor, letting her legs slowly part as she felt him press along the back of her thighs. She licked her lips slowly, biting down softly on her lush bottom lip as she pushed her ass back against him, feeling him behind her...

* * *

><p>As light streamed across the living room Eris found herself sitting up slowly so not to aggravate the pounding in her head, her progress was hindered by a number of feet thrown over her legs, Daphne's and Blaise's, by the size of them. Scrubbing at her eyes she cast her eyes up to the clock that hung above the kitchen table.<p>

"WAKE UP!" Jolting everyone awake Eris scrambled to her feet throwing a sleeping Theo off her stomach.

"Where's the fire Rowle?" Draco groaned, tightening his grip on Ginny.

"We have to be at school in 20 minutes! Girls up stairs with me!" as the girls rushed up the stair case Eris darted into her lab and retrieved three small bottles, "Sobriety potion, I feel we may need them." Each girl drank the foul tasting liquid and wore matching grimaces before they started getting ready.

"Erm Eris, I don't have a uniform..." Eris glared at the younger girl before disappearing into her closet and returned with one of her own uniforms.

"You'll have to wear this." Ginny pulled on the oxford shirt but wasn't sure about the green plaid skirt

"Eris its green..." rolling her eyes Eris tapped the skirt with her wand so it changed to red.

"You're a witch...use it!"

"I didn't want to ruin it!"

"I have hundreds of them."

"Why?"

"They're pretty and Severus likes me in them."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you didn't make us any potion Eris,"<p>

"I'm not your keeper." Eris retorted as they entered the great hall after making a short detour to collect their bags.

"I have to go grab some toast then run to the tower, I'll see you guys at lunch." Ginny took off towards the Gryffindor table unaware of the stares she was receiving from the boys along way.

"Erm nice skirt Gin..." Hermione gave her a look which was a mix of jealously and confusion.

"Belongs to Eris', got to run." She grabbed a piece of toast and took off, back out of the Hall.

"Hey Gin! Wait!" Harry stood up and ran after the now fleeing girl.

~0~

"She's already got boys chasing after her, I'm so proud." Eris told Blaise with a smile on her face as they watched Potter chase after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN We apologise for the delay, but due to busy schedules this is most likely what our posting is going to be like.<strong>

**Love goes out to Ninja who is currently recovering from a personal loss and I hope she's feeling better soon.**

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	25. An Unwanted Invite

_You are cordially invited to the coming of age ball in honour of_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Saturday, the 28__th__ of April._

_RSVP_

~0~

Throwing the invite down in disgust Eris and the others shared an appalled look, "I'm not going." Eris remarked in a defiant tone.

"If she's not going, I'm not going." Blaise shot back, throwing his arm around Eris the pair nodded at each other.

"We're not going."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Draco felt the hopelessness of the situation, "we have to go, if we don't, you know Pansy will find a way to force us." Draco didn't like it anymore than they did; another night of pretending not to be with Ginny wasn't high on his favourites list.

Blaise's eyes lit up as he worked out the pairings in his head, "So you're going with Pansy, Theo's taking Daphne, and I will cover the arduous task of accompanying Eris and Ginevra!"

"No sweetie, Draco will go with Pansy, Theo will escort Ginny and you will jewel my arm for the evening." Everyone looked at Eris as she organised the evening.

"So who's taking Daphne?"

"I believe Pansy has arrange for Daphne to go with her cousin."

"Wait, you're going with me?" A shocked Blaise simply stared at the girl; Eris shot him a smirk, her eyes glittering.

"Yes I am Blaise." Pulling him to his feet she scoped up her bag, "Come to the library with me sweetie, I need to take out a book." Draco watched them with disbelieving eyes as they left the room.

"She's up to something." Theo remarked and Draco couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

><p>"Looking good Weasley!" Ginny felt herself blush as Blaise winked at her, "Loving the uniform she watched as Eris delivered a swift slap round the back of head.<p>

"Can you at least pretend to be the gentlemen I know you can be?" Eris scowled at him before turning back to Ginny, "as much as I hate to admit Blaise is right, you do look good." Draco coughed from behind Eris drawing attention away from Ginny. "Oh and Draco wants to say good luck but his male pride is going to stop him." Draco gave Eris a sharp look but the girl just stuck her tongue out at him. Eris and Blaise gave Ginny a hug before she had to rush off to meet the rest of the team.

"I hope she wins..."

"If she wins we lose Eris." Draco pointed out as she made their way to the pitch.

~O~

"Your girlfriend is commentating Blaise," Eris' eyes followed Theo's to see Luna sat in the teachers box just in front of Severus.

"I do like Luna, but she knows less about Quidditch than I do."

"You know a fair amount Eris..."

"You're friends with her!" Eris turned to look at Blaise who was stood, mouth agape looking at her.

"I wouldn't say friends exactly, but we share a common interest and she's a fairly interesting person..." Eris was interrupted by the whistle being blown to signify the start of the match. As they watched the Gryffindor team fly, it became clear that Ginny was an excellent chaser, and as much as it pained Eris to admit it, her and Potter flew well together.

"I should do something to steal her attention so they lose..."

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" Eris eyed Draco with distrust and moved so Theo stood between them,

"That was one time Eris!"

* * *

><p>"Wotcher Gin!"<p>

"Tonks! What are you doing here? Ginny stopped and hugged the older woman, Tonks simply tapped her nose and grinned at Ginny, they were caught up in a conversation when Eris came round the corner reading a book.

"Eris!" Ginny watched as Eris dropped her book in surprise and glare at her,

"Don't do that to me Gin, are you trying to kill me?" Ginny smirked and turned to Tonks to introduce them only to find her staring at Eris with shock.

"Not to be funny or anything, but you know you look an awful lot like..."

"Bellatrix Lestrange? Yeah I've been told. It's the hair," Eris fluffed her hair a little before holding her hand out, "Eris Rowle."

"Rowle? You Thorfinn Rowle's daughter?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Good man Thorfinn, great internationals director. I'm Tonks," the woman shook hands and Eris scooped her book off the floor.

"I've got to go Gin, see you at dinner?" Ginny nodded and Eris took off back down the corridor leaving herself and Tonks alone.

"You know, mum would have a fit if she saw her walking about." Tonks indicated to where Eris has disappeared while Ginny gave her a confused look, "I heard she's dating my dear cousin."

"She _was, _she's now engaged to a Durmstrang," as Ginny spun off the practiced lie she felt a tug in her heart, she didn't like lying to Tonks.

"Well good on her, say Gin, I bumped into Harry earlier..." the older witch raised an eyebrow and winked at Ginny,

"I believe that snitch went a while ago Tonks."

* * *

><p>Weeks later Ginny found herself being pulled into a soft one shouldered number in preparation for the Parkinson's ball.<p>

"I don't see why we have to attend," she huffed as Eris tugged at her hair sweeping it up into an elegant knot.

"It's the debutante code, plus our families have been friends for years so it's expected of us." Eris stepped back to admire her hand work before turning her attention on herself.

"Why does Draco have to attend with her?" The younger girl huffed crossing her arms angrily.

"Gin, I know it's hard, but for many years it looked like those two would eventually get married. And seeing as Draco and yourself cannot admit to courting just yet, he must do what's expected of him."

walking up the stairs to the Parkinson residence Ginny had time to take in the dress if everyone around her, while the boys were dressed in their usual attire of dinner jackets and perfectly tied cravats, Eris seemed subdued in her floor length plain black gown, in fact the only element which seemed to fit the girls ostentatious personality was the spilt in the dress which ran up the left side from the hem to just above the knee.

Entering the house Ginny was overwhelmed with the amount of pastel pink and cream that seemed to dip from every available space giving the room a disturbing feeling of being inside a marshmallow. She felt Theo's hand tap her lower back and she allowed him to usher her into the small scale ball room, it was only as she took her seat at the lace covered table she noticed that Blaise and Eris hadn't followed them in.

~o~

Back in the entrance hall Eris and Blaise found themselves hidden among the cloaks as they put their plan into action,

"I must say Eris, for all of our schemes over the years, this has to be the best." Eris smirked at the boy and reached into his pocket, "Eris! I love you, but is this really the time?" holding in laughter, she retrieved her wand pointed it at herself.

"Well?" she twirled for Blaise showing off her handiwork, "will it work?"

"If it doesn't, then something is deeply wrong."

* * *

><p>Ginny and Theo watched as Draco was paraded around the room by Parkinson, dressed in a ridiculous amount of pink lace.<p>

"Someone ate too much cake…" Theo gestured to the vast amount of material Pansy was swamped in.

"Theodore! I didn't know you had it in you!"

"My dear Ginevra, desperate times." They clinked their champagne flutes and each took a deep drink. Before Theo could swallow however he spat the liquid across the table.

"Look!" He spluttered and gestured towards the entrance. Following his gaze Ginny also found herself trying not to laugh.

Framed by the ribbons of cream stood Eris and Blaise. However Eris' dress of black silk was now a shocking magenta with Blaise's cravat matching.

"I think that's the greatest thing I've seen all day."

"No, Gin, _that's _the greatest thing we've seen all day." Theo replied watching Pansy.

"It's incredible how she managed to get the colour an exact match to Pansy's face.

Eris and Blaise descended the stairs and sweep past Pansy without the slightest glance to join them at their table.

"Nice dress Eris." Eris smiled at Ginny and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I fear dear Draco will have to find someone else to tug his cravat this evening…" Eris remarked shooting Ginny a wink and reached for a glass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the delay but it's been a busy week. We can admit it's a bit of a filler chapter, but it does say what's happening! Next chapter will be more filled with interesting things, we promise!**

**Peace and Cake**

**x**


	26. The Fourth Unforgivable

Sitting on top of the astronomy tower, Ginny and Eris tucked into the remaining cake they had liberated from Pansy's Birthday some days previous, it was a rare moment that the girls found themselves truly alone, with Draco off practising for the upcoming Quidditch match and Theo forced into the library as Blaise's wingman, the girls were able to freely talk without fear of being heard.

"I'll give Pansy this; she had a good cake."

"It compensates for the rest of the evening; I don't think I've ever been so bored." Eris remarked scooping up the moist sponge cake with her fork,

"The champagne helped too..." Ginny countered stealing the remaining pieces of royal icing, "I also got the feeling that she didn't appreciate yours and Blaise's singing either "

"Death Eaters: A Musical has untapped potential! " Eris exclaimed twirling her fork like a conductor's baton, "it's my new project."

"Only you Eris would think that it's a good idea."

"Uncle Roddy thinks it has potential too!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Eris before turning back to her piece of cake, only to be hit on the head with a fondant star, "Mark my words young Ginevra, it's going to be huge."

"I'll believe it when it happens Eris Katherine!" she stuck her tongue out at the older girl who proceeded to pelt her with cake crumbs.

"That's Eris Katherine Lestrange Malfoy Rowle to you Weasley"

~o~

"Gin..."

"Yes Eris..."

"What you doing this summer?" Eris looked up at Ginny from her spot across from the girl,

"Erm, spending time with you?" Eris smirked at the girl and threw her feet into Ginny's lap,

"You should come stay with me for the summer, we'll have a blast."

"I have my bothers wedding to attend first, but yeah I could after that..."

"Charlie is getting married?"

"Bill is, not Charlie, why so interested?" Ginny poked Eris' foot causing the girl to squirm away from her,

"I like Charlie..."

"You loveeeeeee Charlie," Ginny counted childishly, "you're going to get married and have dragon loving red haired children!"

"Not the red hair, it doesn't work with my colouring!" Eris clutched her heart in mock despair before the pair dissolved into a fit of laughter, "Besides, Draco's already being disowned so I can't elope with your brother, I want that fortune."

"Why? You have loads of money anyway..."

"To fund my musical." The serious expression on Eris' face caused another round of giggles to course though Ginny.

"So, you are going to be my date to the wedding?"

"That's rather forward of you Gin, are you not going to buy me dinner first?"

~o~

"I'd sleep with Oliver Wood, he was cute."

"Clearly Gin, you have thing for older men..."

"I have a thing for older men," Ginny raised a eyebrow at the girl as they made their way down the winding stair case, "May I remind you that your being courted someone nearly twenty years older."

"Only if you think of it like that, the way I see it is that by wizarding standards it's half of that, and given that I'm really older than a mere seventeen, it's more like five years really..."

"You're clutching at straws aren't you?"

"Oh yes." The girls grinned at each other before leaving the tower to return to their respected houses, "You sitting with us at dinner?"

"If they let me I will, save me a seat?"

"Sure, now go have fun with your older man." Eris turned and skipped away from Ginny with a wave,

"At least he's not 150!" Ginny called down the corridor after her, Eris turned with a raised eyebrow before drawing her wand and casting a shimmering hallows symbol,

"For the greater good!" shaking her head at the girl's antics Ginny turned and walked away from her insane friend.

* * *

><p><em>Why do I get myself into these situations? I've been a good son, if you discount the pre-marital sex with various girls and dating a blood traitor..<em>. breaking out of his inner musing Draco glared at the passing flock of first years before losing himself in thought once more, _I mean, it was hardly my father's fault that they managed to smash the prophecy, it anything it was aunt Bella and her crazy, but no, she's got that same voodoo charm things that Eris has, getting off scot free while my family is throw into disfavour although I suppose she's my blood aunt so technically she's in trouble too...I wonder if she'll be part of the group who'll come though the cabinet, all the Lestrange's, Rookwood and Co, the crazies minus Eris...wait death eaters...in the castle...in Hogwarts...Holy Merlin, I can't breathe..._ducking into the nearest door way Draco found himself in a empty bathroom, rushing towards the sink he fumbled with the taps desperate to cool himself off, _what have I done, what am I doing? She'll never forgive me! But why does that matter? She's just a fling; I'm not going to marry her! I'm a Malfoy, she's a Weasley…_

Draco was too busy hyperventilating to notice the bathroom door fling open. He turned suddenly to face the intruder, his hand instinctively going to his wand and flung the first curse that came to mind his at Potter. He barely had time to take a breath another one came his way. Before either of them knew it they were engaged in a fully fledged duel that was destroying the bathroom around them.

He ducked behind the porcelain to take a moment of consideration when everything seemed to go quiet. Wondering what was going on he poked his head over the basin, not seeing anything he stood up slowly, keeping his wand poised.

"SECTUMSEMPRA."

_Wait…_

* * *

><p>Ginny stared at Potter who had just crashed around the corner and straight into her.<p>

"Harry, is that Blood?"

"No time to explain, I have to go." He made to leave but she grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"What have you done?" A sense of dread was slowly starting to build inside her.

"My Potions book. Dark Magic. Malfoy, Snape's going to kill me. I have to go."

He ran off down the corridor with Ginny following.

"Your Potions book?"

"The Half Blood Prince, I got it from him. Snape knows." Realisation of what was going on washed over Ginny.

"You have to hide the book."

"I know that Gin, that's what I'm doing." They came to a stop outside the wall that was the entrance to the Room of Requirement. "I need a place to hide my book. I need a place to hide my book. I need a place to hide my book."

Watching him pace Ginny tried to contain her emotions over what was happening and instead focused on what could be done to make the situation better. Following Harry into the room Ginny did the one thing she could think of. "No Harry, not somewhere you can find it. Snape will see it," she took the book off him; "I'll hide it. Close your eyes." Once he couldn't see what she was doing she placed the book at the bottom of a stack of books resting on top of a cabinet just slightly away from the entrance. She walked slowly back to where Harry was standing taking in the actual amount of blood he had on him, stopping in front of him, she felt her stomach turn as the coppery smell of the drying blood hit her,

"Thanks Gin," before she had time to respond Harry had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a what she was sure had been intend to be a romantic kiss, unfortunately all Ginny could think about was Draco and how he was sure to see this kiss, despite her lack of enjoyment, as a betrayal.

"Now isn't the time Harry," she managed to get out pushing him away from her, with a slightly dazed nod, Harry spun around and raced out of the room. Sinking to the floor Ginny cradled her head in her hands in despair, _what the hell was that?_

* * *

><p>"Je vais le tuer! Je vais piquer son âne maigre et le torturer lentement, puis im va le remettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres à manger..."<p>

"I don't think Potter tastes very nice ..."

Eris whirled around mid-rant and threw herself at Draco, "Merlin Draco, I've been so worried!" Drawing back Eris pushed his hair back and smiled at him, "don't do that to me again, or I'll kill you."

"Duly noted Eris." Heaving himself up he managed to smile at Theo and Blaise who had also huddled round his bed, "Did I miss anything?"

"Apart from the whole house putting a hit out on Potter? Not much," Blaise quipped, amusement playing along his face.

"I feel like hell..."

"You look like hell."

"Thanks Theo." Draco grumbled a self conscience hand tugging at his hair; Eris swatted his hand away and gave Theo a glare,

"Don't tease him, he's fragile." Draco shot Theo a smug look and allowed Eris to fuss over him, he'd never admit it to anyone ever, but he quite liked Eris fussing over him. It reminded him of the time he broke his arm and Eris spent a week doing everything for him, the reversal of roles made a nice change.

* * *

><p>Eris and the others spent the afternoon in the Hospital wing, numerous games of chess were played and many old memories brought up. And yet Eris couldn't help but notice that every time someone passed through the doors, Draco would perk up only be to disappointed when it wasn't Ginny.<p>

"She can't come Draco," Eris said softly so only he would hear, "cover must be kept..." Draco turned his head a fraction to nod at her, squeezing his shoulder she leant over him to remove the pawn from his grasp and move his rook instead, "Checkmate Theo."

"How did you get so good at chess Eris? I've always wondered that..." Draco turned to face her, just catching the blush across her cheeks

"I taught myself..." unfortunately Draco wasn't able to press the blushing Eris as the doors open to reveal Dumbledore and Severus striding towards to group purposefully.

"Miss Rowle, Mr Nott, Mr Zabini," the headmaster acknowledged before turning to Draco, "and Mr Malfoy, I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"What's going to happen to Potter?" Eris spat out not turning her head to look at him.

"Professor Snape is dealing with him."

"But what's going to happen to him?" Eris insisted.

"He will serve detention with me every Saturday until the end of term and has been banned from Quidditch." Severus told them, hiding the strain in his voice with ease.

"But there's only one match left." Blaise said, only half listening because he, like Theo and Draco were more focused on the glass of water on the bedside table that appeared to be suffering from a very localised earthquake.

Severus was relieved that the Headmaster was currently gazing out of the window rather then watching the scene in front of him. Even in such a situation he couldn't believe the outright bias towards Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors that Albus held.

~O~

After both professors had left Blaise turned to Eris. "What did the glass ever do to you Rowle?" While they stared at the pieces of glass that now littered Draco's bed and wetted the bed sheets.

"It was that or Dumbledore. I wasn't sure the Dark Lord would appreciate me killing the old fool yet."

Theo decided this was the best moment to relive Eris of the strain, and so wrapped an arm around her before leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Catching sight of Eris, Ginny ran down the corridor after the girl, "Eris!" as the dark haired girl twirled around and caught sight of the now running Ginny she signalled towards the empty classroom adjacent to where she was stood, with a nod Ginny followed her into the room, casting a number of charms over the door to ensure they would not be heard the girls turned to face each other and spoke simultaneously;<p>

"I need Potters potions book."

"I have Harry's potions book."

The cold flatness behind Eris' normally twinkling eyes that caused the uneasy feeling that was creeping up Ginny's spine as the girls looked at each other in shock. "How did you know?"

"Potions book, Property of the Half Blood Prince?"

"How do you know about..." but Eris had cut her off once again,

"I mean how many Half Blood brilliant potions masters are there? He must have known." Wheels started to click together in Ginny mind leading her to a now startling obvious conclusion,

"Snape? You're telling me that Harry used one of his spells against Draco." Eris gave Ginny a disbelieving look,

"Small favours you where not in Ravenclaw Ginny."

"Can Draco we cured?"

"Of course he can, Potter was hardly able to use the spell to its full effect."

"Full effect?"

"Sectumsempra relies on pure hatred to cause real damage…"

"They do hate each other…"

"It's not the right kind of hate; neither _really_ wants the other dead, that's the difference."

* * *

><p>It was several hours later that Ginny finally re-entered Gryffindor tower. Having retrieved the book with Eris both girls had realised they needed to work out their frustration before they could return to face the other students with out the mask they had to wear slipping.<p>

Ginny looked around for Potter and found him sitting with Ron and Hermione by the fire.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" She successfully managed to keep any bitterness out of her voice. Hermione dragged Ron away from the sofa, leaving the two of them alone.

"What's up Gin?"

"I need to borrow the cloak." She couldn't care less about being tactical at this moment.

"Okaaay… But why?" This was clearly not the conversation Harry had envisioned when she'd asked to talk to him alone.

"I need to see Eris." Ginny was desperate to get the cloak and run. She had known she wouldn't be able to go see Draco without it but why was Potter asking so many damned questions.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't sleep and so was lying there looking at the ceiling. The soft creaking of the door caused him to sit up but when no one entered he went back to staring. Then movement caught his eye and He saw Ginny emerge from nowhere.<p>

"Gin."

"Hey, you ok?"

"I knew Potter had an invisibility cloak. Blaise owes me money!"

"Seriously Draco… you're still focusing on Potter?"

"Well, I am pleased to see you," she walked overly slowly to where he lay, "I knew you'd come."

She toed off her shoes so she could slide in next to Draco.

~o~

"Ginny, I need to tell you something..." Ginny tilted her head up from her spot on the bed next to him, "I won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year."

Ginny pushed herself up so he could look down at Draco, "why?"

"There are things which will need my attention..." Draco trailed off but cast a meaningful look at his marked arm.

"Will the others be returning?"

"Providing they manage to coax Eris onto the train, I believe they will be." Draco rolled over so he and Ginny lay eye to eye, "look out for Eris will you?"

Ginny found herself nodding at Draco's simple request but she felt flair of jealousy towards the girl and her close friendship with Draco, "sure Draco, but Eris doesn't need protecting..."

"Yes she does Gin."

"You know Draco, It's looking a lot like you _do _have a thing for Eris..." she stood up, jealousy pounding though her and started gathering the cloak up only to feel Draco's hand curl around her wrist.

"It's not like that Gin..."

"Than what is it like? You're keeping things from me Draco and I'm sick of it." She pulled away from him, Ginny managed to take two steps before Draco spoke again,

"Eris is unstable." The bluntness in that one statement caused Ginny to turn around and stare at the boy who seemed focused on his hands, it all seemed normal when we were children, glasses breaking, books flying off shelves those sorts of things, until it happened."

"What happened?" Ginny moved so she was stood next to Draco, her hands trembling slightly as she realised the story was not going to be a happy one,

"I can't tell you that Gin, only Eris can. But I can tell you what happened next, her nightmares got worse. So much worse." Ginny couldn't help but wrap her arms around the boy; guilt began to build in her for causing him to retell the story.

"Draco, Eris is so in control, how could she possibly unstable?"

"The control helps, that's why we let her get away with so much."

"But what is wrong with her?" She felt Draco's shoulders sag under her hands as he struggled to explain,

"She has too much magic..."

"Too much magic?" Ginny repeated disbelieve evident on her face,

"Imagine a cup, now over time we fill that cup up with magic, knowledge, things like that. This tends to happen in a steady stream, now Eris, she picks things up quicker, becomes obsessed easily, so her cup fills quicker and sometimes it overflows..."

"I don't understand..." Draco sighed and ran a hand thought his hair in frustration,

"It's not the best explanation I know, but it's how my father explained it to me." Draco turned so he was looking at Ginny, "but it doesn't matter, what matters is this, Eris is my friend, my best friend and I will always be there for her. If this is a problem for you, maybe we need to rethink this _thing_ we have going on."

"Draco," Ginny wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I understand the connection you have with Eris, and I'm fine with it I swear. I just hate not knowing what's going on."

"You need to ask her to explain Gin; she's the only one who can." Draco twisted out of her embrace and placed a soft kiss on Ginny cheek, "and I'm glad you're ok with it." Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his lips trailing along her jaw before capturing hers in a soft but demanding kiss,

"I need to get back to the tower..." she gasped as they broke apart for air,

"No you don't." Draco retorted twisting his hands into the hair pulling their lips back together. "Besides, I've achieved practically everything I wanted to this year, I don't need Hogwarts., I got Eris on the train, I kept my grades up , I got the Girl and given Potters recent misdemeanour Gryffindor are bound to lose the house cup. So really the only thing I didn't do was win the Quidditch cup. "

"Yeah Draco, you did well this year."

~o~

After several moments of silence Ginny looked over towards Draco who was lying with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, with a slight smile on his face. Presuming him to be asleep she slipped gently out of the bed, put her shoes on and picked up the cloak from where it lay on the floor. Walking back over to Draco she kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered, "I have no need to rethink _us_ Draco."

* * *

><p>Theo sat in the warmish air that surrounded the stands in early May. He had manged successfully to drown out the din of the students cheering and focused on the match in front of them. He was well aware that Gryffindor needed to lose this match in order for Slytherin to win the cup. However even without Potter, Ginny flew more then well enough to thrash Ravenclaw, so his hopes weren't high. He leant forward slightly in his seat to watch Ginny more closely. His movement caused Eris to look up from her book just in time to watch Ginny's manoeuvre.<p>

"Did she just…" Eris looked to Theo.

"I believe so."

The sound of cheering was deafening and Zacharias Smith's voice rang out clearly over the stand.

"And Chang has the snitch! Ravenclaw Win!"

* * *

><p>Sitting on the window ledge Eris looked out over the great lake, a deep seated feeling of dread coiling its way into her heart, she knew that this was highly likely to happen but she'd somehow managed to convince herself that Potter was somewhat asexual and that his feelings towards Ginny were no more that of a fleeting fling, however given the what had just occurred she could see that things were about to get complicated.<p>

Tracing patterns in the condensation on the window she barely noticed Theo take up the seat across from her,

"We are in deep trouble,"

"I am aware Theo...Any bright ideas on how to fix this mess?" Eris turned her attention from her mindless scrawls to look up at Theo's troubled eyes,

"Short of killing off Potter? No."

"We could kill Potter,"

Theo raised an amused eyebrow at the girl and said, "as brilliant as that plan is, I don't think it's the right way to go," Theo raked a stressed hand though his hair before speaking once more, "does she care for Potter?"

Eris twitched in her seat as she searched for the answer which had been gnawing away at her.

"I don't know," she conceded in defeat, "she may well have feelings for him, maybe they're stronger than her feelings for Draco... I just don't know."

"Rumour has it they're _courting," _Theo managed to ground out, the words feeling wrong in his mouth.

"For once rumour is right, we may be looking at the future Mrs Ginny Potter if this doesn't go the way we want it too."

"How much faith do you have?"

Eris looked at Theo with a questioning brow, "In myself, others, this situation or the cause?"

"All of the above."

Eris lent against the window, the cold glass soothing her overacting mind, "my belief in myself is unshakeable, as is my faith in this cause. As for everything else? I believe the term, _backup plan_ is a wise one to keep to mind."

"And in Ginny?"

"She's bright Theo, and strong. She'll make a welcome addition to our cause, if that is what she wants."

"She might not want this?"

"She may want Potter. It would certainly be easier for her."

Theo sighed and pulled himself to his feet, "we have to let this play out then."

"We do, let us hope things play out in our favour."

* * *

><p>"You know Eris, when you smile like that; it makes me feel uneasy."<p>

Looking up from the letter she was reading, Eris gave the boys an innocent look, "smile like what?" she asked trying to keep a blank face.

"Come off it Goldie, that smile has landed us in St Mungo's more times than I care to count," Blaise countered from across the table.

"He's right Eris that smile just screams of mischief and revenge." Draco chipped in laying down his fork, "So what have you done."

"I, my dearly concerned musketeers have implemented revenge plot 206..." while Theo and Draco looked at her blankly, Blaise practically fell off the bench with a combination of laughter and shock,

"Please tell me you didn't!" he managed to gasp out,

"Oh not yet, but I plan to," they watched as Eris' eyes gleamed for a moment before Theo cut across them,

"What are you going to do Eris?"

"She," Blaise said, after composing himself, "is going to make Potter impotent."

"Impotent," Draco echoed, not quite believing what he had heard, "as in..." he trailing off not sure this conversation was correct breakfast conversation.

"Look at it this way Draco, at least you know Ginny won't have..." Theo trailed off looking for the word.

"Sex, the word is Sex Theo."

Shooting Blaise an annoyed look Theo huffed, "I know what sex is Zabini!"

"Do you? Do you _really?" really?" _

"As thrilling as this non-discussion on Theo's sex life is...I'm still concerned as to how you are going to manage to give Potter _that..." _

Eris gave Draco a smile before gathering her books together and standing, "I asked Bella." With that she turned and skipped out of the hall leaving a trailing of disbelieving looks behind her.

"You know, I'm REALLY glad she's on our side." Theo managed to get out after several moments of silence.

"At least Ginny isn't about to sleep with Potter..." and with finally honed reflexes learned over years with Eris, Blaise managed to duck the piece of toast Draco had thrown at him.

* * *

><p>Draco wasn't sure what lead him to check on Eris that evening, maybe it was her increasingly erratic yet withdrawn behaviour or maybe it was just years of friendship which lead him to her door that evening. Knocking softly he heard no reply, turning towards his own room he felt the coil of uneasy growing within him, sighing he placed a hand on her door muttering the password he passed though her wards with ease before opening the oak door a crack,<p>

"Eris..." Draco walked into the room unsure of what exactly he was seeing, lighting the sconces he found himself confronted with a tangled mess of black hair wrapped around damp bed sheets, kneeling by the bed he was shocked to see that Eris was shaking while she slept, reaching out he placed a hand on Eris forehead and was stunned to feel how hot and clammy she felt.

She was having a nightmare that much was clear to Draco, and years of dealing with Eris and her nightmares told him that he needed to wake her up as soon as possible. Pulling back the covers he was shocked to see tiny drops of blood seeping from the palms of her hands,

"Fuck, Eris I need you to wake up." Shaking her shoulders, Eris sat up with a jolt, with wide glassy eyes she turned to face Draco before throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing,

"Thanks Merlin you're alive." Draco's eyes widened at Eris's words, untangling himself from her grasp he took he hands in his and coaxed her firsts open,

"Merlin Eris, these are going to need some medical attention." He winced at her cut up palms and bloody fingernails, Eris shook her head at him and balled her hands up again, looking up at her Draco realised just how young and small Eris looked, "you don't get a say in this Eris." He stood up and scooped her up in his arms, casing a quick disillusionment Charm over them he managed to get Eris into the corridor outside the common room before she forced him to drop her, keeping a tight arm around her waist he pulled her towards Severus' chambers.

Making his way towards the door Severus threw the door open, only to have Draco push past him tugging Eris behind him.

"Draco do you have any idea what time..." but his remark died on his lips as his eyes were drawn to the still trembling Eris, "Eris..." before he could get any further she had wrenched herself from Draco's grip and wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping an unsure arm around her waist he gave Draco a concerned look, "what on earth happened?"

"Nightmare, she said...I think I may have died in it..." at Draco's words he felt Eris' body tense.

"I can take it from here Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**French Translations:**

**I'm going to kill him! I'm going to sting his skinny arse up and torture him slowly, and then I'm going to hand him over to the dark lord to eat!**

**Finally! What a long chapter for you all! We promise the next chapter won't have such long wait.**

**Peace and Cake**

**X**


	27. The Voyeur Oversees

Awaking the next morning Eris found herself looking up at a cold stone ceiling instead of the green velvet canopy she was used to, rolling off she found herself looking into concerned black eyes.

"You're awake,"

"If by awake you mean barely coherent, then yes Severus. I am awake." Using her arm to cushion her head Eris moved so their noses where a fraction apart.

"It always startles me how much you despise mornings..." Severus remarked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You only handle it well after excessive amounts of tea, so don't ..." Eris was cut off by Severus closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against hers, allowing herself to get lost in the kiss Eris wound her hands into his hair only to feel a sharp burning pain flash across her palms, pulling back she removed her hands and looked at them in horror. Laying across her palms were a series of half healed crescent mood shaped cuts, as she stared at her hands trying to work out how they had got there,

"I did these last night, didn't I?"

Severus covered her hand with his and forced her to look at him, "Yes, tell me about them," Eris shook her head and buried her face in the pillow, "Eris, I implore you, you're making yourself ill, talk to me."

Raising her head just enough so one bright blue eye meets his, "Draco was there, dying..." Eris swallowed her throat dry, "and it was my fault..." at this point Eris could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, hiding her head back into the pillow she felt Severus move next to her. His hands slid over the shoulders effectively rolling her body so it lay nestled against his, "They're just dreams Eris," he whispered rubbing soothing circles down her spin, "just dreams." The pair lay together for sometime before they knew they had to get up, "stay with me this evening..."

"Severus there is no need..."

"Maybe I just want you here, is that not a reasonable request?" Eris felt her lips slip into a small smile before nodding "I'll be here."

* * *

><p>Thanking Madam Pince for the help, Eris scooped up the history books and walked out the library, with four books resting against her hip and another in hand she made her way down the corridor losing herself in the rich history of 18th century Europe, turning onto the charms hallway Eris collided with a body sending her books crashing to the ground, "Merde, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Collecting together her book she stood up to see Potter holding two of her books.<p>

"Not a problem Rowle." Eris gave him a half smile before reaching out for the books, handing them over Harry gave her a shy smile, "I've been wanting to talk to you..."

"Oh?" Eris raised an eyebrow at the boy, taking some pleasure in the fact he seemed deeply uncomfortable in her presence.

"It's just, now I'm dating Ginny; I wanted to clear the air between us you know? Say sorry for what happened with Malfoy, Gin said it upset you and ... yeah I'm sorry." Not sure of what to do Eris simply decided to go with her gut instinct on it.

"Of course it upset me Potter, He's one of my closest friends and you nearly killed him." Feeling she was about to lose control Eris took a deep breath and tried to think rationally, "but I understand you didn't mean it, so I don't see why we can't be civil to each other."

"I'd like that," as Potter grinned at her Eris found herself offering him a small smile in return.

"Well, I'll see you around then Potter."

"It's Harry and would you like some help with those? They're pretty heavy," he indicated to the stack of books she was holding,

"Not unless you fancy talking a trip to the Slytherin common room." The pair grinned at each other before parting ways, "oh and Harry? It's Eris."

Throwing the boy a wink Eris walked down the hall away from Harry, as she walked Eris couldn't help but feel she'd broken some sort of Slytherin code by calling him by his first name, _and __I __winked __at __him, __Draco __is __so __going __to __pitch __a __fit_, barely able to contain her glee Eris skipped the rest of the way to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"Please Zabini; the tornadoes need at least 90 points to top the league,"<p>

"They're in better standing than wasps Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at Blaise,

"They only need 15 points to break even with the Falcons, better than the Harpies." Draco turned to smirk at Eris only to realise that she wasn't there, looking over his shoulder he saw the girl trailing behind them buried in a book. Signalling Blaise and Theo to walk on he dropped back and looped an arm over Eris' thin shoulders;

"What're you reading?" He asked trying to work out what, or which language the book was written in.

"Memoirs of a female supporter during Gellert's rule over Europe."

"You're obsessed, you know that?" Eris merely smiled at him and continued to read, Draco took this time to look over his best friend, the shadows under her eyes seemed lighter and she seemed to have gained some much need weight over the last few weeks, over all Eris seem much healthier than she had been in the run up to the night which had become a taboo subject between the two of them.

As the pair cut across the court yard, Ginny and Potter stumbled into their path, while the girl exchanged smiles the boys snarled at each other. Hot rage flared in Draco as he took in their linked hands; _look __at __the __boy __wonder __over __there! __Smarming __up __to __my __girl, __I __should __hex __his __ass..._ as his mind spiralled into darker thoughts on how to eliminate Potter from his life he felt Eris' hand grasp his, looking down at her she gave him a sad smile before tugging him away from the couple.

Having successful removed Draco from the situation Eris couldn't help but feel sorry for him, watching Ginny be paraded around by Potter was not coming easy to him and she was at a loss as to how to make the situation more bearable for him. She perched on the stone wall as Draco paced up and down ranting about _the __injustice __of __it __all _and _how __he __was __going __to __make __Potter __pay __for __stealing __his __woman_. As Draco came to a raging in stop in front of her she hoped off the wall and wrapped her arms around him. Relaxing into the hug Eris had offered him, Draco felt a small amount of his rage leave his body, he wasn't quite sure how she did it but Eris' hugs always made him feel calmer and generally more put together. Pulling back the pair smiled at each other,

"Feeling a little better Baby Malfoy?"

"Your magic hugs strike again," punching his shoulder playfully Eris handed her bag to Draco, who out of habit swung it over his own.

"Why thank you bag boy." Draco stuck his tongue out at her in a childish fit of retaliation. "You really should channel that rage of yours into something constructive Draco."

"What would you suggest?"

"How do you feel about musical theatre?"

* * *

><p>As she walked down the corridor after a long week of pretending to enjoy being Harry's girlfriend, Ginny was excited to finally be able to spend time with Draco, alone. <em>I <em>_hope __he__'__s __in __a __better __mood __than __Eris __says __he__'__s __been._Ginny cringed at the memory of a slightly frazzled Eris telling her that if Harry seriously insisted on kissing her every couple of minutes, she could at least make sure Draco wasn't around to see it. Originally the request had annoyed her greatly but taking in the steely yet defeated look on Eris' face for her to realise that she was simply passing on a message from Draco, who had been wearing a greatly annoyed expression all week. Determined not to take her frustrations out on Eris, Ginny simply nodded at her request before walking away rage simmering under the surface, it had taken a late night chat with Eris and a exuberant amount of chocolate to make Ginny see that although she was the one having to live with Harry and his sub-par kissing, Draco was having to witness it. Pushing the door of the room of requirement open she noticed Draco standing in a completely empty room bar the large chandler she was sure normally resided in Malfoy Manor.

"Nice of you to make it," Draco snarled not bothering to turn around and greet his girlfriend, she was late, at least twenty minutes. Time he was sure she spent with Potter.

"I said I'd be here Draco; don't snap at me when I've done nothing wrong!" She managed to get out with only the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice. Draco simply huffed and continued to look out the window, "you could at least look pleased to see me Draco."

"But I've seen you all week, wrapped around Potter like a bow on a Christmas present!" Ginny let out a snort at his childish analogy but it only seemed to annoy Draco further, "Do you think it's funny? Do you think I like watching you throw yourself at him?"

"I am not throwing myself at anyone Draco," she spat, "I'm simply doing what _your_ Lord asked of me." She turned to walk out to the door only to find herself spun around, her back pressed into the oak as she looked up at furious Draco.

"Despite what you may think of me Weasley, I do not share with others." His eyes were dark with rage and for the first time Ginny could see a death eater before her, not sweet Draco, "Perhaps you need reminding why you're with me and not that pathetic half blood." He lifted Ginny off the ground, so her wrapped legs where around his waist, pressing himself against her, he could feel her buck slightly against his pants, he bit my lip, and laughing said, "You're mine Weasley."

He dropped her to the floor, dropping his hands to her waist he grabbed her skirt and pulled them down to her ankles where she promptly kicked them off. Ginny's hands busy at his zipper, trying to eradicate him of his pants as quickly as her skirt had disappeared. He helped her push them down, and then lifted her again so she was pinned once more against the wall.

Draco pushed into her, her head lolling back to knock against the door, "Oh, oh wow," she stammered wrapping her legs back around his hips and pressing herself as close as she could to him. He thrust into her over and over again sliding her up and down the wall, his hands gripping her ass hard.  
>"Come for me, come for me now," he growled into her ear as he pulled almost completely out of Ginny, and then slammed back into her.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking back to the Gryffindor tower Ginny felt a strange sense of lightness about her, all of the guilt she was carrying while she had to pretend to be Harry's girlfriend had disappeared and instead she felt at peace with herself. She knew Draco wasn't going to be happy about it but at least she now knew he wasn't going to leave her over something she had no control over.<p>

"You'd think with all this magic we'd have eliminated the need for reading glasses."

"Maybe that can be your next project."

"Maybe, but I have to admit you look awfully handsome with them professor," she softy lifted them off his nose and placed them on the side table.

"Is that so?" his warm palm raising goose bumps along her leg.

"Oh yes, professor," she kissed the tip of his nose before dropping her lips to his. The kiss was slow, building; it had been a while since they had just enjoyed each other. Breaking apart Severus rested his forehead against hers, "Souhaitez-vous plus?" he responded by sliding his hand under the hem of her dress, pressing a kiss to his lips she leant forward and gently took his earlobe between her teeth, she could feel him entwining his fingers into her hair, twisting the strands causing a light tugging sensation against her scalp. She kissed a path down his neck all the while slowly unbuttoning his shirt; she could feel his hand slipping further up her leg when the door flew open with a bang.

"If I have to see her with that damn Potter one more time, oh."

Severus clutched Eris close to him quickly removing his hand. He shot a glare at the blond who has interrupted them.

"Oh, erm, I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be… I'll just go now."

"That would be best Draco," Eris replied from her spot of Severus lap.

"Ah yes, erm, goodbye," Draco turned and all but ran from the room closing the door behind him.

"That boy always did have the worst timing," Severus remarked loosening his hold a touch. "I believe we were in the middle of something Miss Rowel, I'd hate to fail you for not finishing" Eris smirked and placed her lips back against his.

* * *

><p>As Eris joined Ginny at the Gryffindor able that morning, Ginny could barely rein in her excitement, today was Draco's birthday. As the girls headed out to Hogsmead they were stopped by a suspicious looking McGonagall;<p>

"Where do you ladies think you're going?"

"We have permission to leave professor, I'm taking Ginny back home with me so she can meet my Fiancé," Ginny tried her hardest not to give them away as Eris reeled off one lie after another,

"Is that really necessary Miss Rowle?"

"She's going to be my Maid of honour Professor." The girls watched as McGonagall's face softened into a smile before sending the girls on their way;

"You Eris are a master liar." Eris gave Ginny a mock bow before wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and Disapparated with a pop.

* * *

><p>"And you're done," Eris' voice lured Ginny out of her daydream and back into the present, sat at Eris' vanity she could see that her usually straight hair had been coaxed into soft tumbling waves not entirely unlike Eris' natural hair, Ginny gave Eris a smile but even to her it seemed a little flat, "what's wrong Gin?"<p>

"I guess I'm just a little nervous,"

"About meeting the in-laws?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at mirror Eris, who simply smirked back and continued brushing her hair,

"I think his mother likes me, but Lucius..."

"Will come around," Eris said softly, "would it help to know that father wasn't exactly thrilled when I started seeing Severus? In fact I believe he was quite furious."

"But I thought your father liked Snape?" Ginny stood up and moved to sit on the bed next to where Eris was perched,

"Now he does, I believe the term paedophile may have crossed his lips at least once," Ginny started at Eris in shock, sure Snape was older but that was somewhat normal in the wizarding world, "I don't think he really meant it, the shock of me deciding I wanted to be with someone he attended school with must not have been a nice surprise,"

"But he's ok with it now?" Eris nodded before standing up and walking over to her desk to retrieve her earrings,

"That's why I trust Uncle Lucius will come around one day,"

"When it comes down to it Ginevra, we parents just want our kids to be happy." The girls both turned to look at Thorfinn who was leaning against Eris' door frame,

"Seriously father, Knock!"

"The door was open daughter dearest and I'm merely here to tell you that you're now running a fashionable half an hour late,"

"Excellent, we can now leave." Ginny who was watching the exchange with interest jumped to her feet and smoothed down her dress,

"I must say, you girls look lovely."

"Always the charmer Father."

"I'll have you know Eris; I had many women chasing me at Hogwarts,"

"Ah but you had a full head of hair then father!" Eris remarked kissing him on the cheek affectionately,

"Do you treat your farther like this Ginevra?" Thorfinn turned to the slightly startled girl with a raised eyebrow and a paternal smile,

"Erm not really,"

"Hurry up slow pokes! I'm going grey down here!" Eris yelled from the kitchen

"You're already going grey dearest!"

"Father! That was mean!"

~o~

As Ginny slumped against pagoda listening to the four-piece quartet who had been hired to serenade the party guests, _small __garden __party __my __arse_ she thought _there __must __be __at __least fifty __different __people __here, __not __to __mention __a __whole __table __laden __with __tea__cakes __and __teacup __sized __sandwiches,_ she thought shaking her head at the sheer extravagance of it all. Once more she scanned the crowd looking for Draco, who had been taken away from her some half hour ago by his father, her gazed pasted over Theo who seemed to be having an animated discussion with Rodolphus Lestrange and another man she did not know, while Eris was sat on the arm of Snape's chair but the couple appeared to be having completely separate conversations.

"You seem lost my dear,"

Ginny looked up to see a pair of very familiar eyes; "You have Eris' eyes..."

Thorfinn gave a chuckle at her and shook his head, "I think you'll find my daughter has my eyes Ginevra, I did have them first." Ginny blushed at her less than intelligent comment, Thorfinn simply gave a laugh and topped up her champagne flute, "Don't be embarrassed Ginevra, it's a relief that something of mine contributes to her appearance."

"She looks like Bellatrix."

"Do you think so? I always felt she looks more like her actual mother." Ginny caught the slight frown on his face as he said this but before she could respond he had spoken again, "Are you feeling better than you did before we left the house?"

"Not really, Lucius practically dragged Draco away from me soon after we arrived."

"Don't be disheartened dear, if I remember correctly his parents were not exactly thrilled when he and Narcissa started courting." As Ginny stared at him wide eyed he simply smirked, "I'll talk to him."

"There is really no need," Thorfinn simply smirked at her before the pair lapsed into silence once more.

"You should go join them," Ginny followed his gaze to where Eris was sitting surrounded by a number of young women all about the same age,

"I couldn't..."

"Please do before Eris curses them all for their asinine prattle." She turned to make a remark but he had walked away from her to engage someone else in conversation.

~o~

Taking a deep breath Ginny walked over to where Eris and Snape where sat, as she approached she felt every eye upon her, as she reached Eris she didn't fail to notice the girl had a tight grip Snape's hand almost as if she was trying to stop herself reaching for her wand and hexing everyone around her, this made Ginny snort with laughter.

At that moment Eris looked up and caught her eye, she gave Ginny a wink almost as if she knew what the girl was thinking, before beckoning her over.

"Girls this is Ginny, Gin these are the debutants class of '95 upwards," Eris gave Ginny a look which she knew to meant that Eris cared very little for these girl and was in need of an excuse to leave.

"Isn't she a Weasley?" one practically condescending blonde girls asked,

"Careful what you say Jugson, that's my sister you're insulting." Eris snarled at the girl, sensing things where about to get out of hand Ginny gave Snape a pleading look.

Catching her eye Severus gave her a short nod before rising to his feet; "come dance Eris, you as well Ginevra." He wrapped an arm around Eris' waist before guiding her and Ginny away from the group of now gaping women.

As the evening drew to a close Ginny found herself with Eris being chased around the Malfoy maze by the three boys who seemed insistent they joined them in the fountain in the centre.

"Follow me Weasley! I have a plan!" Eris seemed to double back on herself before turning a corner that Ginny didn't realise was there effectively taking them further out of the maze.

They were just taking their first few steps through the archway when they collided with the people they were running from.

"I've caught them!"

"Yes Zabini, but they're out of the maze." Draco replied exasperatedly.

"And you know full well the rules of combat state..." Ginny found herself not listening due to the strange feeling that washed over her. Looking over her shoulders but seeing no one she assumed it was just the impending twilight that was giving her the chills.

"You ok Weasley?" Theo said looking over his shoulder as the others walked back towards the party.

"Yeah, I just got the feeling someone was watching me."

"No ones here Gin, now hurry up. It's cake time!"

Dismissing the feeling she ran to catch up with the others.

It wasn't until much later that she felt the feeling again whilst surrounded by other guests. This time she looked up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: <em>Soo... we posted! Finally! But before you get angry we want to tell you that i was our birthdays and we've been horribly busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Peace and Cake **

**x**


	28. The Clock Strikes

Draco threw open the door and dashed in barely able to keep the grin on his face from over taking his usually composed manner.

"Eris, it is done!" He exclaimed rushing up to Ginny and spinning her off the ground.

"You mean it's ready?" Eris questioned, not daring to get her hopes up in case she had misunderstood the situation.

"Indeed it is! Send word home! We should be ready the moment we need to be."

"Are you two talking about this thing you've been working on all year in the room of requirement? 'Cause I'm telling you now, you were as sneaky as a Hufflepuff in a kitchen about hiding it."

Eris narrowed her eyes at Ginny, "are you telling me you knew Weasley."

"Yes I am Rowle. Everyone knew, even Potter…."

"I told you he was stalking me!" Draco threw his arms in the air and shot Eris a dark look.

"Well yeah, he's got that map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is."

"Merlin, Potter needs to see someone about those stalking tendencies, it's not normal." Blaise remarked.

"And stealing girl's shoes so they chase you _is_?" replied Ginny.

"It's not stalking, is it Eris?"

"Not by definition, no…"

"Ha! I win! Blaise: one, Weasley: zero"

"When you're quite done children, we should start planning the next step and someone needs to alert Severus." Theo remarked from his corner.

"Alright Theo, I'll go get him. You get the blue-prints. And the minute anyone hears word that Dumbledore has left, you are to alert the rest of us immediately. "

"Someone should tell that girl that she's not _actually_ in a muggle spy film…"

* * *

><p>It was sometime later and Ginny, now on "PotterWatch" as Eris put it, was stuck between Ron and Hermione waiting for Harry to get back from seeing Dumbledore.<p>

"You know Gin, you're my favourite sister, and Harry is by far my favourite of your many boyfriends, and there's been a few…"

"Where are you going with this Ron?"

"I just don't want to have witness it every time I turn around!"

"Oh! Because you and Lavender were the epitome of restraint."

"That's different! She wasn't your best friend."

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but just as she did so the common room door opened to reveal a frantic looking Harry. Barely sparing a glance at her or the others he turned and bolted up the boy's stair case.

"Someone's in a rush," she commented earning herself a dark look from Hermione. As Harry came into view once more she stood up to intercept him.

"Harry, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Out. With Dumbledore, take this." He handed her the Marauders Map and a pair of balled up socks. "Use the Felix Felicis and contact the DA, Malfoy is up to something, it'll probably be tonight. I don't know when I'll be back."

At this Ginny felt herself go cold, but by the time she regained some sense of awareness he had left.

"Seriously, what is it with him and rushing off?"

* * *

><p>Severus planning routes, Eris and Theo half helping, Draco celebrating, Blaise steeling shoes<p>

Several floors below, Severus was leaning over the large desk in his office that was currently covered in several detailed maps of Hogwarts. He'd been staring at the so long that all the coloured lines he, Eris and Theodore had sketched over it has all merged into an indecipherable blur. He knew that no matter how many hours they spent planning, they couldn't plan for everything, he just hoped that they had enough time between no and the first opportunity to do something left them with enough time to figure most things out. Unfortunately he had no exact time frame for when such an opportunity might be. His train of thought was interrupted when a small sliver of silver slipped into the room and drew everyone's attention to it as changed into a fully formed patronus.

"Eris… Why is your patronus there….?" Blaise enquired from across the room.

"It's not mine; it lacks wings and skeletally-ness."

"I believe it's Ginny's," Theo remarked, him and Eris sharing a look, "how interesting."

At that moment the unicorn opened its mouth and Ginny's voice came out flustered.

"Harry's left with Dumbledore. He Knows. Be down soon."

Everyone looked towards Severus with slightly panicked expressions. "I think it's time you alerted Bellatrix Draco. Our schedule appears to have moved up."

* * *

><p>Back in the Gryffindor common room they'd gathered the remaining dregs of Dumbledore's Army… All five of them…<p>

"Err I think we might need more wand power if we're going to be alert and cover every part of the castle."

"What do you have in mind Gin?" Hermione tried to figure out who else would be willing to wait around all night in a draughty castle because Harry had an obsession with Malfoy.

"Well at the very least I could go get Eris, she'd help."

"I don't think so Gin."

"What! Why?"

"Because she's a Slytherin and a wannabe Death Eater."

"Ronald! Are you that prejudiced still! We need Eris's help in this and stop calling my friends Death Eaters!" Ginny found her excuse and ran out of the room before Ron could reply.

* * *

><p>"Ok Draco, you're going to get Bella and everyone, but we don't know when you'll be back. Severus, you said it's best if you stay in your rooms until the other Professors arrive, that way you have plausible deniability. When Ginevra gets here, she and I will wait outside the room of requirement for everyone to arrive."<p>

"What are we doing?" Theo asked, unwilling to be overlooked.

"You and Blaise will stay here, that way no one can connect you to what's going on. Potter already suspects Draco and I'll be there with Ginny."

Theo opened his mouth to reply but the door swung open, interrupting everyone's train of thought. Ginny burst in saying "did you get my message?"

"I did Weasley! Well done! What happened? What took you so long?" Ginny explained everything, including that she'd sent the message whilst on her way to Ravenclaw tower to get Luna and Harry giving her the Felix Felicis and Marauders Map.

"Severus! Why don't we have a map?"

"This is how Potter's been stalking me!"

"Draco! Focus! Not everything is about you. But now we have the map what's the best way to use it?"

"Well I told everyone who's up in Gryffindor that we'd be by the Room of Requirement, I think Hermione's planning on coming down here eventually to watch Snape but I think her and Ron are planning other thing's first. Harry gave me the map so I successfully argued with Ron that I should keep it for the night, which means we can watch exactly what's going on and when Dumbledore gets back, which probably wont be for a few more hours at the very least, which means we're ok for time…"

"Gin, stop, you're beginning to ramble. But that works perfectly with what I've told everybody already. So you three wait here and we three shall head upstairs. See you later." Eris, Ginny and Draco left the room.

As soon as the door behind them swung shut Draco pulled Ginny back and waited for Eris to turn the corner. For the first time Ginny could see just how panicked Draco was by the way this evening was turning out. He pushed her into the corner and stood against her, she could feel his hands trembling on her arm.

"Look, Gin. Whatever happens this… I just want you to… In the event of something not going… you know." His face was close to hers in the dim light and she could feel him fumble for something in his pocket.

"What is it Draco."

"If for some reason I don't see you after tonight, I want you to have this." He took her hand that had been clinging to his shirt and opened up her fingers. His eyes never left hers as he dropped something into her palm and closed it tightly. He kissed her. "Shit. I've got to go. Don't get into too much trouble." And he ran off, leaving Ginny to walk the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement on her own.

By the time she'd made her way up there Draco had clearly already left and Eris was there talking with Luna and Neville. She looked down at the object Draco had given her. A silver ring engraved with the Malfoy crest looped through a long chain. She closed her hand back up and shoved it in her pocket before going to sit down on the floor next to Eris.

"What's going on?"

"Not much. Just a lot of waiting."

"Fun. Do you two want to patrol?" she said, turning to Luna and Neville, "see if there's anything else going on in the castle? Here, take the map to avoid Filch."

Once they'd left Ginny turned to Eris who sat there with a smirk on her face. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" a faux innocent look on Eris's face.

"This!" she waved her hand in front of her friends face. The ring bobbing violently on the thin chain.

"Oh that! I had an inkling."

"An inkling?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

"Yes. Inkling. A slight knowledge or suspicion; a hint."

"I know what inkling means Eris!" she felt her temper start to flare, "I meant you knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Of course not, why ruin the surprise? And besides I didn't know when he was going to say it or even if he'd get the courage at all. This is Draco we're talking about."

"Well he didn't really say anything. Mumbled a bit and then ran off."

"Wait? What did he actually say?"

"Something along the lines of; 'if I never see you again, have this.'"

"I'll have to have a work with that boy about speaking clearly, because that almost makes no sense. Of course you're going to see him after this. And if you don't what's the point in giving it to you. It's almost like he's saying, 'here have this. Cause that way I knew you were mine at one point… but then ran off before you could say no… not that you were going to say no but you know what I mean…' he's so perplexing. "

"I don't think Draco thinks he is."

"You make as little sense as he does sometimes Gin."

"I mean, it didn't seem like Draco thought he would, see me again that is. What's going to happen to him?" She felt panic creep into her voice at that bit. She knew Draco had been planning something, but she didn't know what. She knew that Harry knew, but he hadn't told her. It finally really hit her that she had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Lot's of things are going to happen tonight Weasley. It's definitely best you don't know. That way if we get separated, or something else happens… then you don't have to face your family afterwards knowing what you did."

"What am I going to do?"

"Nothing. Just stay with me."

Ginny lifted the necklace up, realising it was long enough to wear without anyone seeing. Then suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. WE'RE SORRY! Life took over for a while, with engagements and surgery and exams and major life decisions. And this chapter had to be put on a back burner for a while, but it's done finally! And there's only one chapter left to go in Spilled Ink. But not to worry, we have a sequel already fully planned. <strong>

**Review! Please! Keep our motivation up as one of our two reviewers was horribly mean and over dramatic and hurt our feelings... a lot. :(**

**Peace and Cake. **

**xx**


	29. The Wheel Of Fortune Turns

Racing along the cobbled floor way of the transfiguration courtyard, Eris kept her head low, her hair hiding her face from view as she desperately tried to calm her breathing. The rumours flying around the school had made life very uneasy for the Slytherin girl, being branded as a murderer's girlfriend could really put a downer on what was mockingly turning out to be a bright, rain free end to the term. Eris had learnt long ago that it was often better to say nothing when faced with scorn but how she longed to tell people the truth about the man they were mourning. "Yes, the Headmaster is dead, but isn't our world better for it? Do they even know what he had been capable of?" She muttered to herself as she searched fruitlessly, she knew her answer was no. The public didn't know about Dumbledore's misdeeds, he had hid them well after all.

"Have you found her?" Eris was broke out of her musings by Theo's steady deep voice appearing from corridor she had just turned onto.  
>"If I had Theo do you think I'd be wondering around like this?" she bit out, quickly falling into step with his long strides, "Her family are still here so she must be."<br>"She was talking to Potter after the funeral." Eris stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at Theo in horror.  
>"Do you think…?"<br>"No I don't, if she was going to out us for what we are Eris, she'd had done so the night it happened." Nodding Eris resumed walking, uncertainty racing though her. Ginny hadn't even been able to look at her after that night, let alone given her the chance to explain what had happened.  
>"We need to be smart about this Theo. She knows enough to ruin us and while she is still bound to me via the contract, I have a strong feeling that having an active part in the headmasters demise may cause her to activate her get-out clause."<br>"I wonder if her loyalty to Draco will out weigh that to her family."  
>"In theory? Them being promised to each other should hold her loyalty."<p>

This time it was Theo who stopped to stare at Eris. "When did _that_ happen?"  
>"The night it all happened. Although I don't know how she sees it, we didn't have a chance to talk it over properly. From what I gather it was hardly the most romantic of promises but romance doesn't infringe upon validity. She holds his ring for the time being. Our Draco never stood a chance though."<br>"Eris…" Theo's voice dropped and hardened as he looked at her thoughtfully, "Have you considered what Our Lord is going to think about this? He asked for the girl, and I for one don't fully believe that he wants her just to take down Potter."

Eris sighed and rubbed her eyes, she had deliberated within herself everything Theo had just implied, and while she wanted to believe it was just coincidence that two of her friends had fallen for each other, her instinct told her otherwise, "it doesn't matter right now. We just need to find her." 

* * *

><p>Ginny pressed her forehead against the cold windowpane and enjoyed the relief from her pounding headache, which she had been unable to get rid of for days. She was sure that her guilt was written all over her face, and yet no one knew. <em>When do they ever pay attention to you?<em>The traitorous voice in her head whispered, _you helped kill one of the greatest wizards of our time_... I didn't know, she shouted in her head, Draco never told me exactly what he was doing. _And you never asked did you? You never once questioned them about why they needed to do those things, you let it happen__. _ Her stomach retched at that thought, I didn't question them, why should I? They were my friends, I trusted them… Should I trust them? Look at what they did._You knew what they were months ago. You danced with them and laughed with them and helped them. _She groaned and slid down the wall pulling her legs up to her chest, all of the mental back and forth was making her head swell and ache.

Sitting against the cold stone she wondered just how much she had really known. She knew in her heart that she hadn't been as ignorant to their plans as she wished she had been but she couldn't allow herself to admit she knew, even on a subconscious level what they had planned. She could clearly list what they had told her; Draco had been assigned a task. Draco and Eris were Death Eaters and had to get more Death Eaters into the castle, but for the life of her she couldn't work out where what she knew and what she suspected separated. She had sat in that corridor with Eris waiting for the Death Eaters to arrive, she had even helped, in a small sneaky way, stop the order from making their way up the astronomy tower to defend Dumbledore. She had helped. She couldn't lie to herself about that any longer.

As the minutes slowly slipped by Ginny thought over all of the emotions and thoughts which had crossed her mind both before and after Eris had made the offer to help her become a Death Eater. And as she sat there reliving those memories she reached her decision.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you wish to do this up here?" Eris asked Ginny having finally found the red head sat on top the steps leading to the astronomy tower.<p>

"Seems as good a place as any." The girls fell into silence, both unsure about what the other was thinking or how they should go about asking what they needed to. It was Ginny who finally broke the silence, "why didn't you tell me?"

"We were ordered not to. Only those who were to partake in the attack were to know."

"I was there! I helped."

"Yes you did." Eris looked across at Ginny with a questioning look, "and now we are at a impasse."

"Which is?"

"A stalemate. In which the finial play rests with you. You still have an escape clause. One spell and all of this guilt you seem to be harbouring would just slip away."

Silence fell over them for a second time, each girl lost in her own thought and feelings. It seemed an age before either one spoke, and again it was Ginny who broke it.

"My brother's wedding is this summer and now I'm officially no longer with Harry I need a date." Eris raised a eyebrow and smiled for the first time that week.

"I do love a good wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO That's it! The last chapter. But don't worry there will be a sequel which will be up very soon. Things start to get even more complicated for everyone involved and certain reasons for things become clear. Like what does the Dark Lord want with Ginny? What does Theo really think about everything? What's going to happen at the end of the War? <strong>

**But until then we've uploaded some sneak peaks of what's happening next on our Deviant Art Page. Including an illustration for this last scene. **

**Please Please review. We love you when you do!**

**Peace and Cake xx**


	30. Sequel!

**Just a Quick note!**

**The sequel to Spilled Ink is now underway and available on our profile! Entitled "The Mirrored Cage" join Eris and Ginny as they battle thought their last year at Hogwarts, but will there friendship and loyalties survive?**

**Peace and Cake!**

**X**


End file.
